Rivals
by AngelZinha
Summary: Duas grandes empresas comandavam Tóquio nada mais obvio do que elas serem rivais e as suas famílias se odiarem. Será que a raiva tem que seguir adiante? Passar para os filhos, netos... Talvez as coisas mudem ou talvez possam piorar. SaSu X SaKu
1. Aviso da Autora

Olá, se você assinou esta fic e está recendo mensagens de atualização não se preocupe a fic apenas foi melhorada com a inclusão de algumas coisinhas e muitas correções, mais a história continua a mesma.

Como estou voltando ao fanfiction eu estou revisando as minhas histórias e irei finalizar as incompletas. Melhorar sempre nê?

Obrigada à todos que leram e que estão lendo está história.  
Que me favoritam e elogiam meus humildes escritos. Muito obrigada! Gostaria de dizer também que amo comentários e se quiser por favor deixe o seu rs

Beijokas e Vejo vocês em algum outro projeto!^^

Ass: AngelZinha que também usa o nick Angel Sakura


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc:** Naruto por suposto não me pertence... ainda claro !

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

**Resumo:** Duas grandes empresas comandavam Tóquio nada mais obvio do que elas serem rivais. Será que a raiva tem que seguir adiante? Sasuke x Sakura.

**Rivals**

Cap. I :**O Rei e a Rainha**

Uma garota de longos cabelos rosas com seus 16 anos está descendo do avião seguida por alguns guardas costas e escondida com óculos escuros e chapéus. Ela não quer chamar atenção, mais sabe que é inevitável, pois ela é Sakura Haruno a única herdeira de uma das maiores empresas do Japão. Se formos falar em números ela é dona de algo mais que bilhões de dólares. Assustador não?

Corpo esbelto, sorriso puro e olhos verdes mais a sua marca registrada é seu longo cabelo rosa e é rosa natural por mais estranho que seja. Ela largou toda essa coisa de herdeira e foi para outro país para ter uma educação normal, uma vida normal. Ela não gosta muito dessa agitação em torno dela, porque ela quer ser apenas uma adolescente comum de 16 anos.

Desde os seus 8 anos está nos EUA, visitando o Japão normalmente nas férias ou viajando para algum outro país. Entre os favoritos dela se encontra o Brasil que ela diz ser o paraíso na terra com suas belezas naturais.

_"Não acredito que depois de anos nos EUA eu estou voltando para o japão, obrigada a voltar quero dizer" - _divagava Sakura em sua mente

A garota vai passando por entre as pessoas e seguindo para a limusine na porta do aeroporto já acostumada com isso.

-Seja bem vinda Senhorita Haruno – diziam as pessoas ao vê-la. Ela apenas acenava, odiava esse tratamento que recebia. Até porque ela não achava que o dinheiro a qualificava em alguma coisa, e o dinheiro era dos pais dela e não dela.

_"Senão fosse aquele infeliz eu poderia ficar quieta no meu canto"_ – pensava Sakura

Aquele infeliz era o filho da segunda grande empresa japonesa que juntamente com a firma do pai de Sakura dominava o mercado: Os Uchihas. Eles também tinham patrimônio avaliado em bilhões e por isso disputavam o mercado com os Haruno. E o filho do império Uchiha estava começando a ser ativo em festas, aparições públicas e fazendo contatos. O pai de Sakura temeroso a chamou de volta para que fizesse o mesmo. Visando o melhor para a empresa e para a família.

Porém, ela achava idiota aquela disputa por poder, já não estavam satisfeitos com o dinheiro que tinham? Realmente precisavam de mais ainda? A menina soltou um suspiro. Ela entrou no carro e seguiu para a mansão de sua família. Para voltar à vida da qual ela tanto tentou fugir.

Antes de ir para a casa Sakura teve de passar no colégio para acertar a transferência, assinar documentos e entregar os que ele havia trazido dos EUA para que pudesse começar as aulas em tempo hábil e não perder o ano nessa transferência.

Cabe dizer que Sakura tem uma boa personalidade, sendo sociável, amiga, inteligente e alegre. Por ter sido criada sem privações e protegida podemos dizer que alguns dos seus defeitos são ser um pouco ingênua e acreditar plenamente no seu senso de justiça. Que convenhamos não é muito perfeito.

Ela havia terminado de preencher a papelada. Estava meio escondida, pois chegar com 5 limusines não é muito comum, ainda que seja um colégio de rico ela sabia que chamava atenção. E o que ela não queria era justamente isso chamar atenção dos interesseiros e afastar a possibilidade de ter uma amizade honesta neste colégio.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro – disse Sakura sem esboçar sequer um sorriso

-A vontade senhorita, primeira porta a esquerda no corredor.- disse a vice diretor

A garota seguiu pelo corredor e ao invés de entrar no banheiro continuou seguindo. Ela queria conhecer um pouco a escola e escapar de todas as formalidades, da falta de espaço, da prisão. Ela chega em uma quadra aonde um pequeno grupo está jogando. Ela observa de longe, morrendo de vontade de jogar, mexer o corpo e expulsar a raiva e a fadiga.

-Hinata anda vamos jogar – dizia um jovem de cabelo liso preto que segurava uma bola de basquete

-Andaaa Hinataaa – dizia uma loura que tinha seu cabelo preso em quatro rabos de cavalos

-Hum, sem ela a gente não pode jogar – murmurou um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhar sério

-Desculpe to acabada – disse uma menina olhando pro chão, ela realmente estava suada e parecia cansada.

Sakura se aproximou. Não ia ganhar nada ficando lá atrás mesmo, e se não deixassem ela jogar que diferença faria? Ela só voltaria para a sala sufocante de tortura.

-Senão se importarem eu posso jogar. – disse a menina sorrindo

Instantaneamente todos viraram para ver uma menina de calça jeans e uma blusa preta com boné e tênis, ela estava tirando o óculos escuro e tinha um sorriso besta no rosto.

-Você entende de basquete? – perguntou a loirinha

-Sim – disse Sakura

-Bem vinda, sou seu parceiro Neji – disse o rapaz de cabelos lisos e ela pôde notar lindos olhos cor de perolas. _Lentes talvez?_

-Sou Temari e este é Gaara meu irmão. Aquela sentada é a Hinata - disse Temari indo pra marcação de Sakura

-Eu sou Sakura – disse a menina

Eles começaram a jogar, estava equilibrado com alguma vantagem para Gaara e Temari que eram mais altos. Eles estavam se divertindo e já haviam passado uns 15 minutos quando Sakura erra a cesta e a bola vai correndo em direção à um grupo de pessoas que estava saindo da escola justamente neste momento.

-Desculpe, eu pego – disse Sakura indo em direção a bola.

-Sakura volta aqui– disse Neji mais era tarde demais. A menina já havia corrido.

Ela estava perto da bola quando um rapaz parou a bola com o pé. Sakura se aproximou sorrindo.

-Obrigada por segura-la. – disse a jovem sorrindo

-Você está jogando com eles? – pergunta um jovem com cara séria e cabelos rebeldes.

-Sim, gostaria também? – perguntou sakura ainda sorrindo o jovem só olhou com desprezo para ela quando chutou a bola para longe.

Sakura ficou perplexa com tamanha idiotice vindo de alguém que sequer conhecia.

-Ei você ta maluco? – perguntou ela olhando para o garoto que estava rodeado de pessoas_. "Típico"_ - pensou.

-Não vale nem que eu lhe dirija palavras- e com isso ele simplesmente a ignorou e seguiu seu caminho.

-IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – berrou Sakura ele estendeu a mão com o dedo do meio erguido para a garota.

Sakura deu as costas vermelha de raiva para retornar aos seus novos amigos, nesse momento uma figura conhecida de Sakura veio correndo ao seu encontro.

-Senhorita, senhorita estamos procurando a senhorita. – disse o jovem de cabelos prateados com ar de quem esteve correndo por algum tempo.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim Kakashi – disse a menina com um suspiro, esperando dissipar a sua raiva.

Ele pegou um celular e ligou para o resto da equipe que buscava por ela e logo muitos seguranças chegaram no local, todos com a mesma aparência de cansados.

-Pronto vamos para casa senhorita – disse Kakashi

Sakura suspirou. O jogo havia acabado para ela.

-Obrigada pelo jogo vejo vocês na aula amanhã? – disse Sakura acenando. Teve seu aceno retribuído pelo grupo perplexo.

-Ela respondeu um Uchiha. – disse Neji perplexo

-Eu gostei dela – disse Gaara sorrindo

-Quem é ela? – perguntava Temari de boca aberta

-Que corajosa- disse Hinata vermelha

...

-AAAAAAAAAA QUEM AQUELE GAROTO PENSA QUE É? – gritava Sakura pela milésima vez no carro no caminho de casa.

-Senhorita relaxe por favor – dizia Kakashi

-Tá.- disse Sakura emburrada, mais não adiantava querer descontar nos outros.

Ela chegou em sua casa e como previsto não tinha ninguém da sua família para recebê-la... Nunca tinha ninguém, era sempre solitário e frio. Após falar com os serviçais ela foi para o seu quarto, o fuso horário a estava pegando e ela dormiria até a aula no dia seguinte.

-Senhorita acorde – dizia uma voz baixinha

Sakura se virou

-Senhorita, senhorita vai se atrasar – dizia a mulher Quando uma voz forte ecoou no quarto

-Deixa que eu sei cuidar da jovem senhorita – disse a mulher que entrou no quarto com seus longos seios destacados na roupa tradicional japonesa.

-Sim senhora Tsunade – disse a empregada se curvando

Tsunade se aproximou, olhou Sakura e sorriu para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver era um sorriso cheio de carinho e então a tacou no chão

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritou Sakura passando a mão na bunda que estava dolorida

-Acordou agora foi? – perguntou Tsunade ironicamente

-Já é hora de acordar? – perguntou Sakura bocejando

-Você tá atrasada Sakura chan – disse a mulher chutando Sakura que estava no chão ainda.

-Senti saudade de você Tsu nee chan – disse Sakura sorrindo e fugindo dos chutes

-Se seu pai escuta isso heim! – disse Tsunade sorrindo. - Bem vinda ao lar! - e finalmente Sakura sorriu por estar em casa.

Sakura se arrumou e desceu para a mesa de café. O uniforme era bem bonito pensou Sakura e era composto por uma saia quadriculada azul com blusinha branca e gravata azul e o paletó azul dava o ar final sério e chique. Ao invés de sapatos comuns Sakura usava botas e tinha seus cabelos presos e duas mechas de cada lado caindo no rosto. Pulseira e a mochila cruzada davam ar de largada, mais ela estava linda com seu gloss na boca que realçava da maneira sexual os lábios da garota de 16 anos.

Ela tomou seu café e seguiu para a escola.

-Como a escola é segura não terá necessidade de guarda costas enquanto estiver lá. – dizia Kakashi que era o chefe de segurança da Sakura. Ele estava com ela nos EUA e a vida de Sakura era totalmente responsabilidade dele. E e4le levava isso à sério.

-Sim – dizia Sakura

-Tome cuidado com todos – dizia Kakashi sério

-Eu já sei – dizia Sakura desanimada.

Ela chegou no colégio alguns minutos atrasada para evitar o trafego e pôde ver que o diretor da escola a estava esperando. A sua entrada sem chamar atenção havia acabado de ir por água abaixo.

-Estamos muito contentes em podermos ensinar para a senhorita – disse o diretor

-Encantada – disse Sakura sorrindo mais por educação. Ele a levou na sala de aula, seguida pelos guardas costas até a entrada da sala aonde eles iriam se retirar.

-Qualquer problema é só me chamar estou disponível 24 horas – disse o diretor enquanto Sakura entrava na sala.

-Obrigada – disse Sakura entrando completamente na sala e despachando o diretor.

-Todos os professores já sabem de sua vinda, estarei no meu escritório – disse o Diretor finalmente fechando a porta.

-Desculpe – disse Sakura para o professor

-Sem problemas – disse ele

-A partir de hoje teremos uma aluna nova que veio dos Estados Unidos. Faça uma breve apresentação – disse o professor

Ela olhou a sala e para sua falta de sorte o mal educado de ontem estava ali, rodeado de pessoas o bajulando. ARGTH! Ela fez quando os olhos se cruzaram, em seguida no outro canto da sala ela pôde ver o grupo que ela havia conhecido ontem e deu lhes um lindo sorriso.

Entre os cochichos da sala dizendo que ela era linda e que ela era gostosa e que ela era emo e que era hippie ela fez sua apresentação

-Eu sou nova aqui, tenho 16 anos e espero fazer novos amigos, por favor cuidem de mim- disse Sakura sorrindo o que fez a turma toda gritar. Exceto Sasuke que nunca demonstrava nada.

-Sente-se – disse o professor

Quando ela estava seguindo para a direção de Neji, Temari, Gaara e Hinata ela ouviu uma voz.

-Mas qual é seu nome? – perguntou uma loira de rabo de cavalo que estava no pescoço do meio mal educado, Sakura olhou para ela e não entendeu porque ela estava agarrando um cara que tinha uma super cara de bunda.

-Sakura ... Haruno – disse a menina andando em direção dos seus amigos bem quando Neji levantou a mão para que Sakura batesse. Ela passou e bateu na mão dele. Foi o único som que se ouvia na sala.

-Haruno? - perguntou uma voz

-algum problema? – disse Sakura encarando a loira

-Vamos começar a aula – disse o sensei e assim todos começaram a prestar atenção. Ou fingir que prestavam...

**[IntervaLO]**

-Não acredito que você é uma Haruno – disse Temari rindo puxando a garota da sala.

-Por que ? o que tem demais? – disse Sakura rindo

-Você pode não saber mais Haruno é um tabu aqui – disse Neji

-Por que? – perguntou sakura

-Digamos que o Uchiha comanda aqui e se acha o dono de tudo por ser o mais rico aqui no colégio e com um Haruno ele não vai mais poder fazer qualquer abuso – disse Gaara

-Que egocêntrico – disse Sakura

-Você nem faz idéia. – diz Hinata

-Bom, nos apresentando certo, eu e meu irmão Gaara somos os Sabaku do comercio de pedras preciosas. – disse a garota

-Eu e a Hinata somos do ramo de Hotéis, os Hyuuga – disse Neji

-Haruno ramo petróleo e variados - disse Sakura

-Seja bem vinda – disseram todos

Eles compraram seus lanches e seguiram para uma mesa, está que se tornou o centro das atenções. A novidade ainda era fresca demais para alguém desgrudar os olhos da mesa.

-Vamos te explicar como funciona aqui – disse Temari

-Agradeço – disse Sakura sorrindo, sentindo que todos falavam dela. Era incomodo.

-Temos o grupo dos bolsistas- disse Temari apontando pra uma mesa no canto quase vazia

-uhum – disse Sakura

-mais a frente os puxa sacos que fazem tudo que o Uchiha manda – disse Temari

-Mais a frente o grupo do Uchiha – disse Teamri apontando

-Loirinho é Uzumaki Naruto o garoto mais playboy do Japão dono de rede de restaurantes – disse Neji

-A loira irritante baba ovo do Uchiha ali é quem controla as flores do Japão Yamanaka Ino – disse Gaara

-A de cabelos presos em coque é a Tenten filha do primeiro ministro – disse Neji

-E o calado ali é filho do chefe de Segurança Shikamaru Nara- disse Temari

-O de cabelos rebeldes irritante é o Uchiha – falou Temari, Gaara e Neji juntos.

-A ultima mesa é a do banimento, estão as pessoas que o Uchiha maltratou ou maltrata – disse Hinata baixinho

-Ele se acha um Rei ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Sakura furiosa

-Ele se acha sim. – disse Neji suspirando

-Vocês não gostam dele? – pergunta Sakura

-Não, mais ele não pode fazer nada com a gente por causa da nossa posição, também somos bastante ricos. – disse Gaara sorrindo

-Somos nós contra eles pra mostrar a verdade –Temari sorriu também

-Decidido eu vou ajudar, por culpa dele que eu tive que voltar mesmo- disse Sakura levantando

-Isso aí Rainha – e com isso Sakura seguiu para a sala. E mesmo sem saber ela havia dado o inicio para uma guerra. E Então a guerra começou!

**XxXXxxXx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence e se pertencesse eu ia formar o conselho hentai e ia dar umas cenas picantes de presente pra fãs que como eu querem ver pelo menos uns beijos...

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

Cap. II :** Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo...**

Sakura foi pra sua sala e com seus novos amigos aprendendo o sistema escolar.

-Ei querem ir na minha casa após a aula assim a gente pode conversar melhor – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Claro – responderam todos, mesmo achando estranho essa facilidade de convidar para ir na casa dela. Afinal ela era uma Haruno não deveria ter um pouco de cuidado?

A aula foi normal, correndo tudo bem e com o sinal eles seguiram para a casa de Sakura. Como ainda era seu primeiro dia toda a escolta estava lá para buscá-la. E isso incluía 5 limusines e um comboio de motos. É exagerada, Salira concorda com todos vocês.

-Desculpe meu pai ainda ta preocupado – disse Sakura com gotas na cabeça e roxa de vergonha

-Sem problema – disse Gaara entrando e se acomodando em uma delas como se fosse normal isso tudo. Sakura sorriu e sentou do lado dele.

Eles chegaram na casa de Sakura e seguiram para seu quarto, um cômodo gigantesco com sala e quarto ao mesmo tempo, seu banheiro enorme e uma sacada pro jardim de inverno. Tudo era feito de madeira branca e rosa, bem feminina com destaque para a sua cama gigantesca com dossel de princesa, e isso fazia dela a maior paty que todos já viram. Além de maníaca por rosa.

-Você é muito paty – disse Neji apontando pros quadros onde tinham pinturas dela.

-Por favor ignore o gosto da minha mãe – disse Sakura rindo

-Sei sei diz que você não escolheu isso? – disse Temari apontando pro tapete de urso... ROSA!

-ECAAA nuncaaa, se bem que ele é macio – disse Sakura vermelha, ela gostava do tapete.

-Tá vendoooo, prova incontestável – disse Neji e todos riram.

-Vocês são legais, eu pensei que ia me dar mal aqui – disse Sakura sentando no tapete de urso rosa. Temari faz um gesto como se fosse limpar uma lágrima de emoção e Hinata ri.

-É sério, eu estava preocupada – disse Sakura tacando um ursinho em Temari

-Por que achou isso? – pergunta Gaara que estava sentando na super cama rosa

-Porque as pessoas nesse mundo aqui giram em torno de dinheiro e eu não costumo me dar bem com elas – disse Sakura caindo no tapete e deitando confortavelmente

-E nesse quesito você não pode reclamar – disse Neji intrigado com a sinceridade da menina

-É que eu odeio isso, sabe esse lance de foda-se quem você é e sim quanto você tem – disse Sakura os olhos de todos arregalaram pelo surto de palavrões da menina.

-Você disse palavrão – disse Hinata

-É, as vezes sai sem querer – disse Sakura vermelha, nos EUA ela podia falar o que quisesse ninguém ligava

-Acontece – disse Neji rindo e todos começaram em seguida.

Depois de um lanche eles começaram a conversar sobre a escola, sobre a situação da escola.

-Então ele maltrata as pessoas? – pergunta sakura atônita

-Sim, e o pior é que os seguidores deles torturam essas pessoas- disse Temari

-E é cruel – disse Hinata

-E ninguém faz nada? – pergunta Sakura

-Impossível, eu mesmo já quase bati nele mais não consegui por causa do apoio que ele tem – disse Gaara

-Mas pelo menos você deu uma bolada na cara dele nê? – disse Neji que estendeu a mão e bateu com a de Gaara num cumprimento de meninos.

-Sim – disse ele e todos riram.

-Então vamos fazer uma revolução. A gente não ta no século 10 e sim no 21! – disse Sakura levantando a mão pro alto.

-Pode contar com a gente – disseram todos juntando as mãos.

-Mais ta tudo bem de você ajudar Hinata? – perguntou Temari

-Por que? – perguntou Sakura que na hora ficou curiosa

-Ela gosta de um cara do grupo do Sasuke – disse Neji suspirando pelo drama familiar

-NÃO ACREDITO! QUEM É? – perguntou Sakura interessada na nova informação. Virando a cabeça dela e do urso rosa para Hinata

-É um garoto... é ...um ele... – dizia Hinata gaguejando

-É um playboy –disse Neji

-O que? – perguntou Sakura espantada que aquela menina tímida gostasse de um playboy, era algo que não entrava na cabeça dela. Eram dois pólos opostos.

-Ela gosta do Naruto, o loirinho – disse Gaara

-Eles ficaram na sétima serie. Ficaram algumas vezes e ela se apaixonou, ele como um playboy simplesmente passou pra outra e ficou com a Tayuya. É um safado –disse Temari

-Mais a gente não namorava – disse Hinata na defensiva

-Não defenda Ele. VAMOS CAPAR ELE! Odeio pessoas que brincam com as outras – disse Sakura furiosa

-Eu não me importo com isso– disse Hinata olhando pro chão.

-Hinata que fofa, eu vou te ajudar a fazer ele se arrepender – disse Sakura segurando as mãos dela.

Gaara começou a rir.

-O que foi? – perguntou Sakura

-É que você é tão simples. – disse ele para a menina

-Me desculpe se eu sou simples – disse Sakura emburrada

-Não é no mal sentido. É que se você gosta de algo diz, se não gosta logo quer fazer algo para mudar. Isso é uma qualidade – disse Gaara sorrindo.

-Tá me chamando de intrometida na verdade – disse Sakura se agarrando na Temari

-Não foi isso. Eu disse que era uma coisa boa– disse Gaara vermelho e todos riram.

Sakura acordou cedo para a escola. Ela estava animada agora que realmente tinha pessoas admiráveis ao lado dela. Adorou seus novos amigos, Gaara apesar da cara séria era uma excelente pessoa e muito maduro, Hinata era tímida e tão fofa que dava vontade de apertar, Neji era bonito com seus olhos enigmáticos e palavras firmes e Temari era como uma irmã mais velha e mais sexy com a mesma cara séria de Gaara.

-Já seiii – gritou ela com seu pijama, tivera uma super ideia e por isso estava indo pra cozinha. Ela havia feito lanche para todos ( os famosos obentos). Como ela não sabia o que cada um gostava ela fez obentos gigantescos. Ela estava feliz consigo mesmo por ter cozinhado quase tudo, quando seu guarda costas particular entra na cozinha.

-Senhorita – diz Kakashi

-bom dia Kakashi kun – disse Sakura sorrindo

-O que faz aqui senhorita? – pergunta ele meio perplexo por ser cedo e por ela estar ali, ele planejara fazer um café da manhã para levar no quarto dela.

-buuuuuu, deixa de ser chato to fazendo uns lanches e fiz um pra você também – disse Sakura atirando uma marmita pra Kakashi que pegou e se assustou com o peso. Sakura sempre exagerava.

-Pra mim? – pergunta ele incrédulo

-Agora que não estamos no mesmo colégio imaginei que você não come – disse Sakura sorrindo e indo se trocar para a aula, deixando um Kakashi perplexo.

-Obrigada Senhorita – disse ele

-KAKASHIIII SEM O SENHORITA SENÃO VOU TE CHAMAR DE SENHOR ! – gritou ela subindo as escadas.

-Sakura chan – disse ele baixinho olhando pra comida, pena que ela não ouviu.

Sakura estava chegando na escola quando viu um movimento na entrada, alguém estava sendo vaiado e estavam tacando ovos nele. Era uma pessoa com óculos fundo de garrafa e um uniforme de aspecto velho. Apesar da distância Sakura pôde notar o grupo de Sasuke rindo e então ela soube: Era mais uma artimanha deles. Mais uma vitima do ego gigantesco daquele garoto e seus amigos.

-SAIA DA FRENTE – disse Sakura empurrando as pessoas que estavam impedindo a sua passagem e que estavam também torturando o rapaz. Quando chegou perto ela notou que o rapaz fedia a ovo podre e tacaram todo tipo de sujeira e lixo no rapaz. Ele estava nojento, mais não era isso que iria impedir Sakura, ela já havia visto coisas bem piores do que aquele lixo de crianças ricas mimadas. Ela seguiu até aonde o rapaz estava e lhe estendeu um lenço. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo enquanto Sakura erguia o lenço.

Algumas pessoas riram e Sakura pôde ouvir um cochicho de que iam tacar mais ovos no rapaz que estava com a cabeça abaixada no chão.

-Se alguém fizer alguma coisa contra ele, estará fazendo contra mim. BANDO DE RETARDADOS SEM CÉREBRO. – gritou Sakura que estendeu a mão para o rapaz.

-ECAAAA ela tocou nele – disse uma voz de menina

-Com certeza é mais limpa que você – disse uma voz saindo da multidão. Eram seus amigos que estavam indo na direção da confusão e que ajudaram o rapaz a se levantar.

-Obrigado – disse o garoto baixinho

-Não foi nada – disse Sakura sorrindo para o rapaz

Longe dali Sasuke foi para a sala e Sakura o viu saindo.

-EI SEU IDIOTA, Você acha divertido brincar assim? DESCEREBRADO! – gritou Sakura para Sasuke, ela apontar para ele deixou isso bem claro. Ele virou para confirmar o obvio, que era com ele.

-Olha lá Sasuke é com você – disse Naruto rindo. Sasuke ignorou.

-Eu não vou deixar ta ouvindo. – disse Sakura virando para o rapaz e o levando para a sua Limusine que ainda estava na porta.

-Vamos ver – disse Sasuke e deu um sorriso.

-Dois podem brincar esse jogo! – disse Sakura sorrindo e fazendo um sinal com o polegar pra baixo para Sasuke. Ele seguiu para a Sala. E ela entrou no carro com o rapaz.

-Vocês viram? Foi uma declaração de guerra! Nossaaaa!

-Ela é realmente corajosa

-Será que o Sasuke vai deixar assim

-Ela é uma Haruno ele não pode fazer nada

-Bando de gente fofoqueira – disse Neji

-Com certeza – disse Temari.

-Gente eu vou ajuda-lo na minha casa e já volto pro lanche me esperem ta. – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Er, não precisa. Eu vou pra minha casa – disse o rapaz vermelho

-Que isso, eu ajudo – disse Sakura empurrando ele todo fedorento totalmente para dentro de sua limusine.

-Estaremos esperando – disse Temari sorrindo

...

Na limusine no caminho de sua casa Sakura estava cantarolando esperando o rapaz falar com ela, isso é se ele falasse.

-Ei porque você me ajudou – perguntou o rapaz

-Por que não ajudaria? – perguntou Sakura intrigada

-Porque ninguém nunca me ajudou – disse o rapaz sorrindo tristemente

-Eu ajudarei, Sejamos amigos. Eu sou Haruno Sakura – disse garota sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele. Foi quando a limusine freou sem aviso e Sakura caiu em cima dele. Do rapaz. Que estava imundo.

-Desculpaaaa – disse Sakura se levantando e rindo

O garoto estava vermelho. E ele notou ela não estava com nojo dele, e falava palavras bonitas que o alegravam. Amigos... Ele poderia mesmo ter um amigo? Ou melhor uma amiga.

-Eu me chamo Sai e agradeceria se pudesse ser seu amigo – disse o jovem vermelho

-Sai kun bem vindo ao time – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Ela o levou para sua casa, já havia mandado a escola enviar um uniforme para o rapaz, vantagens de colégio de rico. Ela deixou ele com algumas empregadas que o levaram para se arrumar e limpar toda a sujeira. Sakura também aproveitou e tomou um banho e colocou um novo uniforme, daí foi pra cozinha.

_"Já que o Sai kun agora é nosso amigo vou fazer um almoço pra ele também" –_ pensava a menina. Quando ela terminou de fazer sua marmita sentou na sala esperando pelo rapaz. Estava contente por ter mais um amigo.

_"Espero que corra tudo bem."_ – pensava Sakura

Quando desceu de sua escada. Ela ficou boquiaberta com o que via.

-Sai kun você está lindo – disse Sakura

O rapaz novamente vermelho aceitou o elogio.

-Obrigado, obrigado por tudo, eu pagarei por tudo - disse ele baixinho

-Que nada. É presente – disse a menina sorrindo. E realmente ele estava muito bem, com o uniforme novo e com a blusa do lado de fora, ao invés do óculos lentes e o cabelo num corte que não tampava seu rosto. A sua pele clara com cabelos negros era um espetáculo.

-Vamos voltar – disse Sakura indo para a porta.

-Obrigado mesmo Sakura chan – disse Sai

-De nada – disse a menina sorrindo

Quando chegaram na escola faltavam alguns minutos pro alarme tocar avisando que era hora do intervalo.

-De que sala você é Sai kun ? – perguntou Sakura

-Da mesma que a sua – disse ele

-Eu não te vi ontem – disse Sakura tentando se lembrar

-É que eu fico no canto e não chamo atenção – disse ele

-Agora sente-se perto da gente – disse Sakura feliz da vida por ter mais um amigo.

E nesse momento que Sakura segurava as mãos de Sai a porta da sala se abriu e muitos olhares caíram sobre eles. Sakura simplesmente puxou Sai e gritou por seus amigos, era mais prático do que esperar a saída deles.

-TEMARIII, GAARA, HINATAA e NEJIIII eu to aqui! – gritou Sakura

-Sua escandalosa – disse Neji com uma gota na cabeça

-Não te conheço – disse Gaara passando direto por ela e Sakura pulando em suas costas com Temari atrás dela dando-lhe um soco na cabeça

-Você ta de saia sua sem modos- dizia ela. E Hinata rindo de tudo.

Com isso o grupo de Sasuke passa por eles na porta, Sasuke de cara feia olha pra Sakura que retribui o olhar dando-lhe língua fazendo todo o corredor rir. Inclusive Naruto, que achou a cena extremamente fofa.

-Cala a boka Idiota – disse Sasuke

-Eu gostei dela – disse Naruto rindo mais ainda ao ver Sasuke vermelho.

-Ei Sakura cadê o garoto que você ajudou? Ele ta legal? – perguntou Hinata

-É verdade, cadê ele? – disse Gaara derrubando Sakura de suas costas que cai no chão de bunda

-Aiii gaara doeu – disse Sakura passando a ao na bunda

-Quer massagem? – disse neji

-Pervertido – disse Temari dando um tapa nele e fazendo todos rirem.

-Então ele ta ali – disse Sakura apontando

-Aonde? – pergunta Temari e somente quando sakura puxa Sai pelas mãos e o apresenta eles conseguem identificar.

-Esse é o Sai kun e ele é nosso novo amigo. Aquele é Neji, Temari, Gaara e Hinata, meus amigos e seus novos amigos. – disse ela para ambos

-O QUE? – foi o grito geral de todos. Era realmente uma super transformação, ele era praticamente uma nova pessoa. Eles seguiram para o refeitório e ficaram na mesa aonde costumavam estar sempre Temari, Gaara, Hinata e Neji.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês – disse Sakura e tirou de sua mochila o lanche

-O que é isso? – perguntou Neji olhando a lancheira branca com corações.

-Eu mesma fiz – disse Sakura sorrindo

-VOCÊ COZINHOU PRA GENTE? – gritou Temari em choque e todo o salão ouviu

-Simmmmmmm – disse Sakura feliz e entregando para todos inclusive pro Sai.

-Até pra mim? – disse ele

-Claro, pra comemorar meu retorno pro Japão e meus amigos – disse ela sorrindo que nem boba.

-Obrigada – disse Sai sorrindo

-Que bonitinha – disse Temari puxando Sakura e dando um abraço

-Essa escola ta divertida- disse Gaara

-Obrigada Sakura – disse Hinata

-Sasuke você nunca cozinhou pra gente – disse Naruto fazendo bico

-Idiota quem cozinha é menina – disse Sasuke

-Se quiser eu faço pra você Sasuke – disse Ino piscando o olho

-Que nojo – disse Sasuke

-Vocês estão mais problemáticos que o normal – disse Shikamaru.

-Ela parece legal – suspirou Tenten que olhava para um certo moreno de olhos perolados.

-Ei Sai é verdade que seu pai tem uma emissora de Tv – pergunta gaara

-Sim, porque? – pergunta ele comendo a refeição feita por Sakura

-Sééééério? Emissora que legal. E como você sabe gaara? – pergunta Sakura

-Por nada e "Eu" sempre sei de tudo – disse Gaara e dando um sorriso enigmático que fez algumas meninas do salão babarem

-Que legal – disse Sakura cheia de admiração e com seus olhos brilhando

-Porque você se veste tão mal senão é pobre? – pergunta Neji

-É que eu não ligo pra aparência – disse ele dando os ombros

-Mais porque? você é tão bonito – disse Hinata fazendo o rapaz corar

-Pronto o Sai agora é da nossa turma – disse Temari sentenciando

-É isso aí! – disse a mesa.

Eles estavam indo para a sala quando o diretor falou no alto falante, chamando a atenção de todos no colégio.

**"Alunos na próxima sexta será o baile de fantasia anual portanto caprichem nas fantasias os melhores serão eleitos como o Rei e a Rainha"**

-EBAAA FESTAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou uma voz atrás do grupo de Sakura eles viraram e puderam ver Naruto. Ele sorri para o grupo

-Ei vocês vão? – pergunta ele. Hinata fica vermelha quase explodindo.

-Não interessa – diz Sakura sorrindo também e dando as costas para ele e puxando a Hinata para si.

-Hum, das difíceis? Eu adoro desafios – disse Naruto com um sorriso safado no rosto

**XxxXxxxX**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence pq é uma historia infantil se fosse minha ia ser digamos um pouco hentai ^^

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

Cap. III :** A Reação de cada um**

Sakura estava no shopping zanzando que nem doida. Ela estava totalmente perdida em busca dos seus amigos.

-Essa Temari, pegou meu cel e disse pra me encontrar na praça de alimentação. Só que tem pelo menos 6 praças aqui. – resmungava Sakura que andava pelo shopping e podemos dizer chamando atenção pelo modo que estava vestida. Ela usava um calça larga estilo skatista e uma blusa curta rosa com correntes e um all star. Encerrando o visual duas tranças e um boné. A própria maloqueira do shopping.

-Aquela loirinha vai se ver comigo- resmungava Sakura enquanto seguia procurando mais uma praça de alimentação. Quando ela estava andando pelo shopping a procura de seu grupo ela viu uma cena estranha, em um corredor uma pequena garotinha estava sendo maltratada por um menino. Longe dos olhos dos vigias mais ainda assim muitas pessoas passavam e , como era de se esperar, ninguém fazia nada.

-Ei para com isso – disse Sakura indo em direção a pequena garota, ela iria ajudá-la e se possível ensinar algumas coisinhas para aquele projeto de serial killer.

-Não se meta – disse o garotinho que deveria ter uns 10 anos de forma arrogante para Sakura

-O que você disse? Pirralho some daqui– falou Sakura dando um cascudo bem forte no garoto que saiu correndo chorando.

-Tudo bem? – pergunta Sakura se abaixando na altura da menininha que deveria ter uns 7 ou 8 anos de cabelos pretos longos e usando um vestido totalmente rosa. Aquele tipo de menininha fofa que se vê em revistas. Totalmente fofa. A menina começou a chorar forte e abraçou Sakura. Soluçava enquanto tentava falar.

-Pode falar, calma, está tudo bem – disse ela para a menina enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo dela.

-Eu tava... com o doce que era gostoso... o garoto derrubou meu doce ... e eu não fiz nada, e queria me bater e eu perdi o doce... snif... e eu perdi meu tio. – disse ela chorando entre soluços. Sakura mexe nos bolsos e tira um pirulito de lá.

-Uma menina sempre anda preparada, toma esse e vamos procurar seu tio – disse Sakura entregando o doce e pegando um para si, afinal ela também merecia, e de mãos dadas seguiram pelo shopping procurando os responsáveis da pequena menina.

-Nhaaa você é tão lindaaaa qual seu nome? – dizia Sakura enquanto balançava as mãos com a da menininha. Sakura sempre quis ter irmãos e mais ainda se fosse uma coisinha fofa que nem essa.

-Me chamo Yue e você? – disse a menina de mãos dadas com Sakura e chupando seu pirulito.

-Meu ome é Sakura, Yue chan e eu sempre quis uma irmãzinha.- disse Sakura

-Então você será minha one chan _(irmã mais velha)_ – disse Yue sorrindo, um lindo sorriso sem alguns dentes. Sakura abraçou ela

-Lindaaaaaaaaa! – disse ela. Elas estavam procurando pelo tio de Yue quando a mesma viu uma maquina de ursinhos que elas passavam em frente.

-Nossa que lindos – disse ela babando na maquina e olhando para os ursinhos

-Gostou? – perguntou Sakura

-Muito – disse ela com olhos brilhando

-Eu pego pra você – disse Sakura indo no caixa e comprando 10 fichas

-Nossa você consegue mesmo one chan? – disse Yue chan com olhos brilhando ainda mais com o entusiasmo

-Com certeza – e Sakura fez pose de gai sensei, com o polegar pra cima e sorrindo.

[15 minutos depois]

-Eu não disse que conseguiria – disse Sakura rindo e completamente feliz consigo mesma.

-mais one chan você gastou umas 30 fichas ou mais – disse Yue sorrindo, sem largar o ursinho que ganhou de Sakura, ele era meio vesgo mais para Yue era o urso mais lindo do mundo.

- Eu consegui, isso que importa. Eii vamos tirar uma foto de lembrança– e com isso Sakura puxou a menina e elas tiraram duas fotos naquelas maquinas instantâneas. Uma fazendo careta e uma sorrindo. Como se não houvessem acabado de se conhecer e sim amigas de longo tempo.

-One chan você é demais – disse a menina olhando as fotos

-Somos uma boa dupla – disse Sakura sorrindo quando sentiu uma mão cutucando ela nas costas.

-Ei você – disse uma voz atrás delas

-Pois não? – perguntou Sakura se virando

-Foi você que bateu no meu irmão – disse a voz que soava muito revoltada

-Fui sim – respondeu Sakura encarando a garota.

-Você por acaso sabe quem eu sou? O quão importante minha família é? – perguntou a a garota olhando para Sakura com desdém.

-Não faço a menor idéia e tão pouco ligo, por isso eu odeio o japão sempre usam o sobrenome – disse Sakura que se abaixou para falar com a Yue

-One chan – disse Yue

-Olha como minha irmã você deve saber se proteger e nunca usar o nome de sua família tá – disse Sakura sorrindo

-sim one chan – disse Yue séria segurando o urso e a foto que tiraram momento algumas pessoas já se juntaram para ver a confusão.

-Ei não se faça de engraçadinha – disse a menina

-Eu? Porque ao invés de ficar gritando você não educa seu irmão para ser educado com as meninas? Ou melhor com qualquer pessoa e animal também– disse Sakura séria

-Garota se manda eu sou a KIN dona desse lugar – disse a menina

-E? isso deveria me significar alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura virando o boné para trás.

-E você ta acabada sua idiota – disse a menina soltando as mãos

-Irmãaa bate nela – dizia o irmãozinho, filhote de monstrinho. Kin sorriu e partiu para cima de Sakura que desviou e deu um soco no estomago de Kin e em seguida dando um rasteira. Nem foi preciso muito esforço.

-Se você ou seu irmão encostar mais um dedo na Yue chan você ta morta – disse Sakura com uma cara feia. Demonstrando que poderia machucá-la e bem se quisesse.

-ONE CHANNNNNN VOCÊ É DEMAIS! – gritou Yue, Sakura sorriu e pegou nas mãos da Yue e quando estava saindo ela viu seus amigos que estavam se aproximando dela e da confusão.

-Eu sabia que ela tava na confusão – disse Neji

-Por que não estamos surpresos Sakura? – disse Temari

Sakura sorriu sem graça, não é como se ela procurasse confusão. Simplesmente as coisas aconteciam quando ela estava perto.

-YUE CHANNNNNNN – gritou uma voz preocupada que fez Sakura e Yue se virarem.

Era a voz de Uchiha Sasuke

-Yue aonde você estava? – perguntou Sasuke pegando a menina no colo e a abraçando apertado. Ele realmente estava preocupado com a menina, foi o que todos sentiram.

-Tio eu me perdi e a Sakura one chan me salvou do garoto, ele me bateu , e depois jogamos juntas e a irmã malvada do garoto que me bateu veio me bater e a Sakura one chan me salvou e bateu na malvada – disse Yue sorrindo engolindo algumas palavras mais repetindo Sakura a cada momento.

Nesse momento todos se olharam. Os dois grupos estavam um de frente pro outro. Um silêncio estranho. Sasuke virou para Sakura e se curvou, foi um choque para todos ali. Ele era arrogante o suficiente para não fazer isso nuca.

-Não entendi bem, mais você ajudou minha sobrinha. Obrigado – disse ele e Todos sorriram. Ele se importava o suficiente com ela para engolir o orgulho.

-De nada. E no mais foi um prazer conhecer a Yue chan – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-One chan eu posso te ver de novo? – perguntou Yue. Sakura anotou seu telefone num guardanapo e deu pra Yue, fez algumas carinhas no papel que fez Yue rir quando viu, ela riu pq eram garranchos de desenhos horríveis.

-É só me ligar que eu vou aonde você estiver. – disse Sakura sorrindo para a menina enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dela.

-Então estamos indo – disse Sasuke levando a Yue com ele que começou a chorar.

-Não chora Yue, toma meu boné e vire uma moça linda tá– e Sakura deu seu boné com um sorriso angelical que fez o coração de todos os presentes tremerem seguido de um beijinho na bochecha.

-Sakura one chan eu quero ser que nem você quando crescer– e com isso acenando ela sumiu de vista

-Não acredito que a Sakura que salvou a Yue – dizia Naruto

-Tio por que você não namora a Sakura one chan –disse Yue no colo dele indo para casa, era confortável ser carregada por ele.

-Por que ele é meu – disse Ino sorrindo

-SE MANCA BRUXA FEIA!ELE MERECE COISA MELHOR – gritou Yue dando a língua para Ino e todos riram inclusive Sasuke. Ino ficou roxa de raiva. _"Essa pirralha"_ - pensava

-Não acredito que você salvou uma sobrinha do Sasuke – disse Hinata

-Pois é nê! Mas ela é tão fofa– disse sakura babando

-Muita linda. – disseram todos em concordância

-De qualquer maneira qual é o assunto que viemos tratar.- perguntou Sakura

-Além de comprar roupas pra você e pro Sai, você quer dizer – disse Temari rindo

-O que tem minha roupa? – perguntou Sakura ofendida

-Nos Eua você podia se vestir assim, aqui tem que ter estilo – disse Neji sorrindo

-E a Hinata desenhou nossas fantasias – disse Gaara

-Eu quero ver – disse Sai

-Eu também- disse Sakura

E quando Sakura e Sai viram começaram a babar nos desenhos da morena. Era perfeito e retratava cada um em seu estilo.

-Hinata ta maravilhosa – disse Sakura

-Você tem talento- disse Sai

-Obrigada – respondeu Hinata corada

-Vamos as compras – disse Temari

- YeaH – responderam todos, alguns com menos entusiasmo que outros devo dizer.

_[A noite]_

-Tio eu já vou embora amanhã – dizia Yue no colo de Sasuke onde recebia um delicioso cafuné.

-Sim, o Itachi vai ter que voltar pra empresa – disse Sasuke carinhosamente

-Eu queria ficar mais com você – disse Yue se virando para ele, Sasuke sorriu. A menina se levantou e foi até suas coisas voltando toda sorrindente.

-Toma uma foto minha e ainda vai poder ver a Sakura one chan – disse Yue lhe dando uma foto que Sasuke pôde ver estavam lindas. As duas sorrindo com a borda de coração.

Yue puxa a foto e cola no celular de Sasuke

-Pronto – e sorriu com o bom trabalho feito, Sasuke olhava a foto e acabou por sorrir também.

**XxXxxXX**

Os dias se passaram normalmente, e por fim chegou o tão aguardado baile à fantasia. Alguns já estavam na festa, outros ainda faltavam chegar.

-Nossa que baile chato – dizia Naruto que estava com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos.

- Verdade – disse Tenten olhando pro nada

-Mais nós somos os mais bonitos – disse Ino confiante

-E? – resmungou Sasuke que mexia no celular, na verdade olhava uma certa foto. Ele se disse que era apenas porque tinha a Yue e ele estava entediado.

-Oras você devia ser grato pela minha idéia maravilhosa- disse Ino. Eles estavam fantasiados de gueixas e Samurais. As meninas com quimonos coloridos e decotados e os meninos de roupa de samurais e suas espadas.

-Mais querida tem um monte de gente de quimono – disse Tenten constatando um fato.

-Verdade – disse Shikamaru

-Cala a boa – disse Ino e nesse momento todos os olhos se voltaram para a porta. Todos olharam. Era muito lindo... E brilhava.

-Ei todos estão olhando pra gente? – perguntou Sai um pouco envergonhado

-Sim – disse Temari sorrindo e colocando o braço em volta do ombro de Sai, o que realçava a fantasia que ela estava vestindo.

-Acostume-se – disse Neji despreocupado. Mais nessa situação eles realmente mereciam os olhares e a admiração.

Gaara estendeu a mão para Sakura e eles desceram juntos a escada que dava no salão... de mãos dadas.

-Nossa! - disse Naruto.

Realmente essa era a palavra certa pra descrever. Eles estava vestido de anjos, mais não uma roupa qualquer. A roupa das meninas era um vestido prata tomara que caia curto com o final rodado e acabamento branco felpudo. A bota branca até acima o joelho de salto finíssimo dava um ar chique. Pequenas asas feita de penas brancas límpidas esclarecia que a beleza delas era angelical, eram anjos. Nas mãos umas luvas e carregavam uma varinha com um coração no final que jogava purpurina. Preso nas asas a auréola permanecia em cima das cabeças. Os meninos estavam de calça prata com acabamento branco. Sem camisa e traziam um arco e asas brancas, algo como cupidos sensuais, anjos do amor. Com os peitos desnudos trabalhados pareciam sexys. E bem, eles eram.

-Sakura para de tacar a purpurina na gente – reclamava Temari com a menina que não parava quieta.

-Masss é pra isso que funcionaa não é Hina chan?- dizia Sakura fazendo bico

-Com certeza – disse Hinata sorrindo

-Não dá corda – dizia Sai rindo de Sakura feliz tacando purpurina

-Tomara que acabe logo – disse Gaara resmungando

-Eu trouxe mais – disse Sakura mostrando na bolsinha o pacote de purpurina gigante que ela havia trago

-Não era para você estar com maquiagem aí? - perguntou Temari

-Tive que abrir mão dela para um bem maior, purpurinas infinitas - disse Sakura feliz da vida

-Fudeu – disse Neji e Gaara juntos fazendo todos rirem

-Aquilo ali é original – disse Tenten apontando pra Hinata que estava linda nas roupas que ela mesmo havia criado.

-Com certeza – disse Shikamaru E Ino bufou de raiva.

Ambos os grupos dançaram bastante e se divertiram das suas maneiras.

-ATENÇÃOOOO – disse o diretor e todos olharam para ele.

-Vamos para o resultado do rei e rainha do baile – disse ele empolgado abrindo o envelope que estava em sua mão. Como se fosse o oscar ele estava ansioso.

-Como rainha do baile temos uma novidade – disse ele e todos olhando com ansiedade

-Olha quem será? – Perguntou Naruto e Ino que era a rainha anterior ficou revoltada. Ela sempre era a rainha.

-Dêem suas palmas para Sakura Haruno – e a menina subiu no palco sendo levada por Sai e Neji, eles tinham medo do que ela podia fazer.

-VIVAAAAA

-MEREECIDOOOO

-UHUU LINDAAAAA

Gritava o público eufórico.

-Pode fazer um pequeno discurso Senhorita Sakura – disse o diretor, Sakura vermelha pega a coroa.

-Então eu quero agradecer aos meus amigos, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Sai e Neji - gritos - E claro essa coroa é da Hinata porque foi ela que desenhou e criou as fantasias – disse Sakura tacando a coroa nas mãos da Hinata que estava na frente do palco para apoiar a amiga –E no mais ela é uma princesa perfeita – disse Sakura descendo do palco e sendo aplaudida. Hinata estava corada.

-Obrigada – disse Hinata baixinho quando Sakura chegou até ela.

-Então depois dessa mudança de rainhas. Suba aqui Hinata – disse o diretor, que concordava com o que as pessoas fizessem desde que não o prejudicasse..

A menina muito corada sorria, ela estava linda com a roupa angelical que combinava com os seus olhos perolados. Ela estava linda, melhor, ela era linda. E muitos rapazes notaram isso, muito deles inclusive se puseram a gritar o nome dela, exceto um certo loiro playboy que estava com a cara emburrada_. "Isso não deveria acontecer, ela não deveria ficar exposta assim" _- pensava ele

-E como Rei da festa nenhuma surpresa Sasuke Uchiha – disse o diretor vendo Sasuke seguir para o palco e pegando sua coroa e descendo sem dar um pio, as meninas gritavam desesperadamente por um segundo de sua atenção. Em vão diga-se de passagem.

-Então voltem ao baile. E divirtam-se - disse o diretor, com isso a música retornou. Os grupos dançaram e se divertiram, quando após um tempo um grupo de terceiranistas invadem o palco e pegam o microfone.

-E agora vamos para a verdadeira atração principal. – e com isso um grupo de alunos vestido com capas começam a sair dos cantos e saem puxando as pessoas e separando os grupos, misturando todos com todos.

-Ei me larga EIIII – gritava Sakura que estava sendo arrastada, ela não queria machucar quem a arrastava mais se a pessoa não arasse logo ela iria fazer isso.

-E agora vai ter inicio o 30 segundos no paraíso, agarre a menina mais próxima e tasque um beijão – disse o cara no microfone no mesmo instante que a luz de apagou. Sakura se encolheu e tentou fugir mais tropeçou no pé de alguém que a derrubou em uma pessoa que suavemente levantou seu queixo e lhe deu um beijo meigo e doce.

Hinata foi conduzida para um lugar meio deserto e quando estava suspirando de alivio sentiu sua cintura ser puxada para perto de alguém que mordeu os lábios dela e começou um beijo sensual que foi correspondido por ela, que surpreendentemente colava cada vez mais seu corpo no do ilustre desconhecido que se admirou com essa atitude por parte da desconhecida que beijava.

Temari estava encostada na parede, fugindo na brincadeira quando sentiu alguém se aproximar dela e com um suspiro esse rapaz a beijou, lentamente, muito lentamente. De uma forma tão delicada que atraiu a Temari e ela correspondeu dando também seu ritmo ao beijo.

Neji estava no meio do povo sentia pessoas sendo puxadas e quando deu por si estava de frente a uma pessoa. –Menina? – perguntou ele –Sim – disse ela. E ele a puxou para si e passando as mãos na nuca dela iniciou um beijo ao ritmo da música que tocava. Ele também iria participar da brincadeira.

Gaara estava no mesmo lugar, ninguém havia sido idiota de encostar nele e ele estava furioso com a brincadeira idiota. Quando sentiu uma garota puxa-lo para si, tentando dar um beijo provocante a garota roçava seus seios no peito dele. Gaara suspirou e decidiu mostrar o que era beijar, puxou a menina para perto e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego da garota que sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas. Gaara sorriu de leve, fazia bem pro ego pelo menos.

E então as luzes se acenderam...

-Espero que tenham se divertido – disse o garoto do terceiro ano sendo puxado para fora pelo diretor.

_Choque!_

-Hinata? – disse Naruto chocado, a garota sorriu e deu as costas para ele, ele a segurou pelo braço.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela séria

-Foi você que me beijou? – perguntou ele. Ela se soltou dele e sorriu com o cabelo balançando

-Não, foi **você** quem me beijou – disse sumindo da vista de um certo loiro chocado e com seu coração disparado.

-Hum, imaginei que fosse você – disse Shikamaru

-Por que? – indagou Temari

-Por que sim, e você também não me pareceu surpresa, por quê? – disse ele

A garota simplesmente foi saindo...

-Quem sabe- e deu os ombros com um sorriso no rosto

-tsic que problemática – disse Shikamaru também sorrindo

-Ei a luz já acendeu – disse um rapaz passando por um casal no meio da pista e o casal foi se separando, Neji arregalou os olhos.

-Tenten – disse ele

-Neji – disse ela sem ar. Ela simplesmente saiu para seu grupo e Neji após ela ter saído seguiu pro seu.

-Que menina louca – disse ele pra si mesmo, sorrindo e limpando o batom da jovem que estava em seus lábios.

Gaara olhou para a loira que caiu no chão quando as luzes se acenderam e nem sequer falou algo. Saiu andando procurando pelos seus amigos deixando uma jovem chocada.

-Ei não vai falar nada? – gritou Ino

Ele olhou para ela e voltou a andar.

-SEU IDIOTAAA! – gritou ela

Sai se aproximou de Sakura que estava com a mão na boca, sobre os lábios e olhos arregalados.

-Me devolve – disse ela pro rapaz em sua frente

- hãn? – disse o garoto olhando pra ela curioso, de verdade ele estava curioso.

-Me devolve – disse ela novamente passando as mãos pelos lábios como se estivesse limpando.

-Tá maluca? – perguntou o garoto

-ME DEVOLVE MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJOOO! – gritou Sakura chamando a atenção de todos. Sasuke sorriu.

-Vem aqui que eu devolvo – disse ele chaando Sakura com as mãos.

-EU TE ODEIO! – gritou ela saindo de perto dele e indo pro banheiro antes que fizesse algo de violento. Sasuke somente sorriu.

-Quer dizer que aquele foi seu primeiro beijo. Interessante – disse Sasuke sorrindo, o que era estranho para ele.

-O que aconteceu Sakura – perguntou Sai e o grupo foi se aproximando. O grupo de ambos.

-Ele me beijou – disse Sakura saindo de perto de Sasuke

- Tadinha – disse Temari rindo e abraçando ela

-Foi seu primeiro beijo? – perguntou Neji e todos riram com a situação.

-Vou embora – dizendo isso Sakura furiosa e Sasuke sorrindo. Ele não sabia porque mais ele gostou da sensação de saber que ele foi o primeiro garoto que beijou aqueles lábios.

A garota agora do lado de fora tocava seus lábios e corava. Ela havia sido beijada e ... mesmo contrariando tudo havia sido bom.

-Droga o que é isso? – pensava ela indo pra casa

No dia seguinte Sakura estava emburrada com seus "amigos " que não entenderam a gravidade da situação. Era fim de aula e eles estavam conversando, jogando conversa fora como todo grupo de amigos fazem.

-Ahh Sakura relaxa foi só um beijo – disse Temari sentada na sala, e toda a turma estava ouvindo

-Mas eu beijei uma pessoa que eu sequer gostava.- disse Sakura

-Mas Sakura é só um beijo – tentava argumentar Neji

-E daí? Meu primeiro beijo estava reservado pro meu príncipe encantado – disse Sakura emburrada, ela tinha altos planos para esse beijo e em grande parte envolvia o mar, sob o céu estrelado. E todos riram, Sasuke estava encarando Sakura e ela olhou pra ele com raiva.

-Para de me encarar e eu te odeio! – e com isso saiu da sala furiosa e corada pelo fato dele estar encarando ela.

-Eu não te odeio – disse Sasuke quando a garota passou por ele em direção a porta. Ela só fez uma cara feia e foi pro portão seguida do restante da sala.

Sakura estava andando rápido e resmungando consigo mesma sobre a má sorte que tinha quando ela parou bruscamente fazendo Hinata que a seguia de perto bater em suas costas. E foi quando as pessoas viram um carro esportivo na porta da escola e nele um rapaz muito bonito com longos cabelos pretos. Tão bonito que parecia uma menina pra dizer a verdade, porém olhando melhor podia ver os músculos e que era um homem, apenas um homem muito lindo.

-SAKURAAAA CHAN! – gritou ele saindo do carro e indo em direção a menina

-HAKUU KUNNN – respondeu ela correndo para ele e pulando nos braços do menino.

Sob o olhar de todos o colégio que tentavam descobrir quem era aquele lindo rapaz que estava abraçado com Sakura. Principalmente um par de olhos ônix que sequer piscaram, acompanhando cada movimento da dama de cabelos róseos.

_"Ela fez tanto estardalhaço por um beijo e ta ali se agarrando com um cara"_ – pensava Sasuke com uma certa irritação.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: **Naruto é do Kishimoto Sensei se fosse meu ia ter mais beijos, mais guerra e mais mortes rs.

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

Cap. IV:** Mudança das Peças Eu também posso ser feliz!**

Sakura foi correndo na direção de seu amigo e quando ele abriu seus braços para ela, a garota não hesitou em pular em seus braços. Braços que a receberam com um forte abraço e muitos beijos.

-Sa-chan que saudade – disse Haku

-Eu tambémmmm – respondeu Sakura agora aconchegada nos braços de seu amigo onde eles trocam sorrisos e carinhos decorrentes do tempo separados e da afinidade que possuem. Muitas pessoas pararam para olhar aquele carro chamativo com o jovem tão lindo que parecia uma garota, levando uma linda garota em seu colo em direção do mesmo, como se fosse sequestrá-la.

-Sua sina é chamar atenção nê? – disse uma voz séria

-Eu não já avisei que você tá de saia – disse uma voz de menina também séria

-Sa...Sakura sua calcinha – disse uma menina corada. Sakura abaixou a cabeça no colo de Haku, caindo a cabeça pra trás para olhar par aquelas pessoas. Seus amigos.

-Eu sei , eu sei – disse ela sorrindo

-Sabe mesmo? – disse Neji apontando para ela. E então a menina saiu do colo de Haku sorrindo e ajeitando sua roupa.

-Chatos. – disse ela fazendo bico que foi ignorado e logo em seguida todos riram.

-Seus amigos Sa-chan? – pergunta Haku

-Simm, Esse é sério é Gaara, ao lado dele sua irmã Temari. A Tímida é a Hinata e seu primo Neji que está ao seu lado. – disse ela apontando para seus amigos

-Eu sou Haku amigo dos EUA dessa coisa – disse ele sorrindo, amigos da Sakura eram seus amigos também.

-Haku kun e eu somos uma dupla de dois nê Haku – disse Sakura cutucando o rapaz

-Ai meu deus você não mudou nada – disse ele vermelho e novamente todos riram.

-Haku você veio fazer o que no Japão? – perguntou Sakura se lembrando agora que ele morava do outro lado do mundo, onde ela costumava morar também.

-Sabia que você ia esquecer. – disse ele suspirando como se desse por certo o esquecimento da garota. Na verdade isso era certeza mesmo.

-Heim – foi a resposta dela, o que fez uma gota surgir em todos

-Você esperava que ela lembrasse de algo? Esqueça, cérebro de Peixe, 3 minutos – disse Gaara fazendo um três com os dedos o que arrancou gargalhadas das pessoas.

-Eiiii eu não sou tão lesada assim! – protestava a menina chutando o Gaara mais a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer todos rirem mais. Distante um certo grupo olhava a agitação sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Tenten

-Não faço idéia mais deve ser rico pela ferrari – disse Ino babando o carro

-E o que me importa? – disse Sasuke

-Extressadinho, eu me importo ele ta intimo com a minha Sakura- disse Naruto

-Sua? Não me faça rir – disse Sasuke e deu as costas, mas na verdade ele queria olhar mais quando ele ouviu.

-AI MEU DEUS! – disse Ino, Sasuke virou e viu Haku dar as mãos para Sakura e a levar para seu carro como se ela fosse uma princesa e, claro, ele o príncipe.

-VAMOSSS TODOSSS PRA MINHAAA CASAAAAA! – gritava ela

-Entrem! Vai apertar um pouco mais dá – disse Haku rindo e colocando seus óculos escuros

-er, prefiro esperar meu motorista – disse Gaara, quando foi empurrado por Sakura para dentro do carro e caiu em cima do banco. Na verdade foi arremessado pela Sakura, ele não ia mesmo entrar naquele carro.

-Vamosss! Andaaaa! O Haku dirigindo é super divertidooo- disse a menina feliz da vida. Gaara olhou para Sakura com um ar revoltado e puxou a menina para dentro do carro ao lado dele. Mais Gaara não pôde terminar o que ia fazer, sua vingancinha, porque Sakura caiu na gargalhada de tal forma ao ver o garoto puxando ela pro carro com ele que ele começou a rir também e como uma doce rotina todos riam juntos.

-Como é divertido – disse Hinata pulando no carro também, ela queria participar da brincadeira..

-Eu vou na frenteee – disse Temari e com isso o restante se apertou atrás. Realmente se apertaram atrás, rindo e jogando o peso uns nos outros.

-Eles realmente se divertem com qualquer coisa – disse Tenten com inveja

-Eu acho irritante – disse Ino com raiva das risadas de Gaara. Ela não queria que ele sorrisse assim. _"ELE NUNCA SORRIA ASSIM!" _– pensava Ino!

-Invejosa- disse Shikamaru

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – gritou Ino

-Olha seu escândalo é feio, se fosse natural poderia até ser bonitinho – disse Naruto rindo dela. Ino corou.

- Estúpido – e seguiu para seu carro.

[...]

-Lembre-me de nunca aceitar carona do Haku – disse Neji apoiado na parede com as pernas trêmulas, agradecendo finalmente estar em terra firme e segura.

-Você...é..doido- disse Temari

-Eu achei legal – disse Hinata e todos olharam para ela. Haku quase bateu umas três vezes além de estar acima do limite de velocidade e não saber dirigir em Tokyo. Quase atropelou um monte de pessoas e fez altas barbeiragens.

-Então vamos almoçar – disse Sakura entrando em casa como se fosse normal, bom para ela era. Haku dirigindo era super diversão. Ela entrou tacando mochila no chão e cumprimentando os empregados.

Eles se sentaram, alocaram suas coisas e tiveram uma tarde agradável. Conversando, brincando e se divertindo.

-Como está a vida no Japão? – perguntou Haku quando estavam no quarto de Sakura fazendo nada em especial. Gaara mexia nos cd´s de Sakura, separando alguns que ele iria levar emprestado. Neji no pc dela, zuava com suas fotos. Hinata estava com um ursinho no colo sentada na cama. Temari estava com Sakura em seu colo fazendo trancinhas nos seus cabelos e Haku estava na frente de Sakura olhando para a amiga.

-Graças a eles está tudo bem! – disse Sakura

-Nossa heim, brigada – disse Neji mostrando os chifrinhos que ele fez na foto de Sakura, uma obra de arte.

-Nejiiiiii, não faz isso – gritou Hinata tacando o urso nele

-Vocês são bem amigos, obrigada por cuidar da Sa-chan. – disse Haku

-Assim de graça? E os benefícios? – disse Gaara e todos riram novamente.

-Na verdade desde que a Sakura chegou as coisas são mais divertidas, relaxadas. – disse Temari.

-Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Mas não é fácil, ela é uma encrenca ambulante – disse Haku

-É a gente também descobriu isso – disse Temari

-Mais o que importa é que ela tem saúde – disse Gaara fazendo todos rirem menos Sakura que levantou com cara feia, mais com os cabelos cheios de tranças só conseguiu arrancar risadas de todos.

-Ei, tratem de me levar a sério – disse Sakura cruzando os braços fazendo eles rirem mais ainda.

-Eiiiiiii me escutem! – tentou ela mais as risadas quase cobriam a sua voz.

-Quem você quer que te leve a sério com esse cabelo – disse Gaara chorando de rir e a menina foi pro espelho e nem mesmo ela conseguiu parar de rir.

**[...]**

-Isso está entediante – disse Shikamaru bocejando

-A gente tem que comprar a roupa certa – disse Ino

-ARF, isso é idiota – disse Sasuke

-A Ino tem idéias tão imbecis – disse Tenten

-O que você disse? – perguntou Ino olhando para Tenten

-O que você ouviu – disse ela

-Você é doida? – perguntou Ino

-Doida porque? Te dizer a verdade? É idiotice passar a tarde num shopping sem fazer nada pra escolher a roupa perfeita pra combinar com a sua – disse a garota com as mãos no bolso sendo totalmente sincera.

-OLHA AQUI, SUA SAPATA NÃO ME CRITIQUE POR EU SER FEMININA- disse Ino colocando o dedo na cara de Tenten.

-Do que você me chamou? – perguntou Tenten com toda a calma do mundo por fora pelo menos.

-Sapata e todos sabem disso Tenten – falou Ino prepotente

-Ei você maneira no que diz loira de farmácia – disse Naruto

-Cala a boca loirinho, não se meta no que não é seu assunto- disse Ino sem sequer olhar para ele e encarando Tenten

-É isso, a amizade pra você não significa nada, nós somos apenas acessórios como as roupas que você quer comprar- disse Tenten calmamente

-Amizade? Isso não existe, estamos juntos porque temos coisas em comum: Dinheiro – disse Ino

-E você acha que pode ofender qualquer um? – disse Tenten

-Eu não ofendi falei o que todos falam de você mais só que não na sua frente- disse Ino com um sorriso debochado.

Tenten deu as costas mais virou novamente e acertou em cheio um soco na cara de Ino que caiu no chão. Os meninos foram ajudar Ino que estava caída.

-Pega essa sua amizade e enfia no seu... - e com isso Tenten saiu dali correndo. Nem sequer ligou para seu motorista, somente correu o máximo, ela olhou para trás somente para confirmar o obvio. Ninguém veio atrás dela. Agora sim suas lágrimas rolavam soltas. Essa era a grande amizade deles? Esse era o sentimento que os unia? Ela sempre achou que fossem amigos. Eu sou a filha do primeiro ministro. E para eles só isso? Droga. Essa é nossa grande amizade? Na verdade eles nunca foram meus amigos. Tenten chorava como uma criança e saiu correndo mais ainda.

**[...]**

-Quer dizer então que amanhã é o aniversário do Sai? – disse Sakura ao telefone

-Sim, eu já disse burra – disse a voz séria do outro lado

-Mais Gaa-kun como você soube disso? – perguntou Sakura

-Não me chame com esse apelido gay, e eu sei de tudo que eu tenho que saber. Se esqueceu que sou herdeiro de um império? Informações é meu sobrenome – disse Gaara com cinismo

-Besta, então amanhã a gente sai pra comemorar – disse ela

-Tá, tchau. Vou avisar ao Neji – disse ele e desligou sem sequer esperar o tchau.

-Gaara grosso! – disse ela dando língua pro telefone. Ela andou um pouco pelo quarto...

-EU TIVE UMA IDEIAAA! – gritou feliz e foi trocar de roupa.

**[...]**

Já era tarde da noite e ainda assim a menina estava numa rua, onde tinham uma lojinhas e boutiques. Ela não se importava pelo fato de estar perdida e tão pouco pelo fato de ser tarde. Ela se sentia ferida. _"Como uma amiga minha pôde me chamar de Sapata?__ " _Ela só não ficava com qualquer pessoa. Ela sabia que só ficar por ficar não ia levar ela a nada e também ela era a filha do primeiro ministro deveria se portar de forma adequada. Apesar de não ser lésbica e saber disso ela se sentia ferida.

_"-Eu não a ofendi falei o que todos falam de você mais só que não na sua frente"_

Essas palavras doeram, as pessoa falarem dela pelas costas. Tenten sentou num banco e começou a chorar, por mais que tentasse parar as lágrimas simplesmente saiam. Ela realmente acreditava na amizade do grupo que fazia parte. Ela se sentia quebrada e isso fazia as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto. E foi nisso que uma pessoa lhe estendeu um lenço. Uma pessoa com calça jeans, bota coturno e gorro, acima do gorro um casaco de moletom preto e óculos escuro. A garota hesitou em pegar o lenço mais a pessoa sorriu e ela aceitou. Precisava de um apoio. Era uma sensação curiosa de receber uma gentileza de um estranho.

-Obrigada – disse Tenten entre soluços que tentou segurar

-Problemas? – perguntou o desconhecido

-Sim – disse ela

-Quer dar uma volta preciso comprar um presente para um amigo meu – disse a pessoa sorrindo. Tenten levantou os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e esboçou um sorriso

-Amigo? – disse ela

-Sim – respondeu a pessoa e pegou ela pelas mãos e a puxou. Tenten não se importou muito com a pessoa ao seu lado, ela realmente só precisava da uma pessoa ao lado. Mais quando a pessoa segurou suas mãos eram pequenas e macias. Eram de uma garota com certeza.

Elas passearam por muitas lojas e era divertido, não as compras chatas que ela estava acostumada. Vestiam coisas de meninos, faziam caras e bocas com as coisas que pegavam, pequenas besteiras que valiam muitas risadas. Até mesmo um par de meias a fez rir junto da garota desconhecida escondida sob gorro e capuz.E então entraram numa loja de pelúcia e a garota escolheu um urso enorme com duas tranças.

-É esse! é perfeito!– disse ela

-É meio estranho – disse Tenten

-Por isso mesmo! – disse A garota rindo.

Na hora de pagar elas seguiram para o caixa entre risadas e zuações com o urso bizarro.

-Senhorita esse urso custa 12 mil dólares. Pois seus olhos são de pedras preciosas e seus detalhes em ouro. - disse o vendedor com certo desdém.

-Eu decidi que levaria esse – disse a menina sério

-Só aceitamos dinheiro à vista – disse o vendedor com mais desdém e sarcasmo.

Então Tenten interveio, se irritando com o comportamento do vendedor.

-Você sabe quem sou eu ? – disse Tenten a mulher olhou para ela com desprezo

-Não – disse com deboche

A garota do lado dela começou a rir.

-Por isso eu odeio o Japão, sempre precisam do dinheiro para serem educados – disse a menina rindo pra caramba. Tenten olhou assustada num primeiro momento mais logo em seguida começou a rir também. Essa confusão chamou a atenção do dono da loja que estava passando por lá.

-Algum problema? – perguntou ele

-Essas jovenzinhas estão querendo levar nosso urso – disse a vendedora

-Excelente escolha – disse o rapaz sorrindo

-Agradeço – disse Sakura se recompondo. Ela deu o cartão de crédito que aprovou a venda na hora e escreveu seu endereço.

-Entreguem na minha casa amanhã de manhã. O dono ficou maravilhado e a vendedora meio encucada

-Ei quem são vocês? – disse ele

-Tenten – disse a menina passando a porta

-A FILHA DO PRIMEIRO MINISTRO? – disse a vendedora a menina sorriu

-Sakura Haruno – disse a garota tirando o capuz e o gorro

-A bBILIONÁRIA – gritou a vendedora, mais elas já estavam fora da loja. Sakura pegou as mãos de Tenten e a puxou rumo a um ponto de táxi e deu o endereço de sua casa. Tenten estava paralisada.

-Me dá seu celular – disse Sakura

Tenten obedeceu. Era tão irreal que ela não estava pensando direito. Sakura pegou e discou para a casa da garota.

-Alô, oi eu sou a amiga da Tenten, Haruno Sakura. É que eu retornei pro Japão e eu queria passar um tempinho com ela. Ela poderia dormir na minha casa? Sim iremos nos comportar. Anote meus telefones e dos meus pais. Sim . Obrigada. – e a menina desligou

-O que?... – disse Tenten

-Você precisa relaxar um pouco não é? – disse Sakura

- mas porque você tá me ajudando?- perguntou ela

Sakura sorriu honestamente.

-Por que eu quero que a gente seja amiga – disse Sakura e com isso Tenten começou a chorar. Uma coisa que ela sempre quis e apareceu quando ela menos esperava. Assim que ela achou que havia perdido na verdade havia ganhado.

Sakura e Tenten passaram a noite conversando, desabafando e Sakura ouvia pacientemente. A garota chorou nos ombros de Sakura e ela ria das piadas que Sakura fazia. E quando estavam muito cansadas para falar dormiram juntas na cama dela.

-Sakura eu pareço Sapata?- disse Tenten sonolenta

-Nenhum pouco e se fosse isso não tem nada demais – disse Sakura abraçando a amiga e puxando para perto de si como se fosse um ursinho.E caíram no sono, elas acordaram mais tarde com o telefone.

-A...lô – disse Sakura sonolenta

-SUAAA BESTAAA AONDE VOCÊ TA? – gritava Temari no celular

-Na cama? Bom dia Tema chan – disse Sakura bocejando

-EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADA E VOCÊ DORMINDO? – Gritava eufórica a Temari

-Desculpe eu fiquei acordada até tarde e – foi interrompida com um bocejo

-ARGTH! ARGTH! EU VOU TE BATER SUA CABEÇA DE CHICLETE – dizia Temari

-heuehue essa é nova! Rs vejo vocês mais tarde na Pandemonium – disse Sakura

-Tá! E SE ARRUMA DIREITO! – disse Temari desligando

-Quem era? – perguntou Tenten

-Era a Temari ela tava preocupada – disse Sakura coçando a cabeça e caindo na cama de novo e em cima da Tenten

-Você tem grandes amigos – disse Tenten sorrindo

-E você tem eu – disse Sakura pulando em cima de Tenten e fazendo cosquinhas

-Paraaaaaaaaaa Paraaaaaaaaaa – gritava tenten rindo.

-Ei a gente vai numa festa hoje tá! – disse Sakura

-Festa? – disse Tenten

-Simmm é o aniversario do Sai-kun – disse Sakura

-E eu vou? – perguntou Tenten

-É claroooooo ! – e com isso elas começaram a planejar a noite. Tenten se sentia feliz, era novo pra ela essa sensação acolhedora. Ela sabia que ela estaria ali e estava feliz por isso. Quando mais pensava algumas lágrimas corriam, não lágrimas de tristezas e sim de felicidade.

**[...]**

-A Tenten não veio nê – disse Naruto

-É melhor que não venha nunca mais. – disse Ino

-Por que isso? – perguntou Sasuke

-Porque ela nunca mais andará conosco – disse Ino com cara emburrada e os meninos suspiraram.

**[...]**

-Andaaa Tentennn estamos atrasadasssssss! - gritava Sakura

-É que eu não to acostumada a usar vestidos – dizia ela tentando fechar o zíper

-Eu ajudo – disse Sakura. Quando nesse momento barulhos de buzinas na porta. Sakura abriu a porta de sua casa ao lado de Tenten. Todos olharam embasbacados. Tudo bem que parte era pelo urso gigante com tranças, porém elas também estavam muito bem. Só que o urso chamava mais atenção.

Sakura usava uma saia rodada preta, um top branco com strass e um sobre tudo preto, a sandália de amarrar até a canela mostrando sua barriga perfeitamente definida. _A Sensualidade do esconde mostra do sobretudo deixava ela deliciosa_, nas palavras que Gaara a descreveu, só que a garota ao seu lado não deixava nada a desejar. Com um vestido preto tomara que caia justíssimo com bota de cano alto. Seus cabelos soltos faziam contraste com sua cor branca e o vestido tinha um corte lateral _que a deixava deleitosa_, nas palavras de Neji.

-Aeee sua lerdaaa – gritou Temari

-É que a Tenten chan tava demorando – disse Sakura rindo

-Tenten? – disse Neji olhando para ela o que a fez corar.

-Ela vai andar conosco agora – disse Sakura

-Por que? – perguntou Gaara. E Sakura simplesmente deu um soco em seu estomago.

-POR QUE SIM! – disse ela e fez todos rirem

-Vamos no meu carro -disse Haku puxando as duas.

-Sakuraaa hoje você me paga! – disse Gaara alto e Sakura deu a língua para ele do carro de Haku. Gaara estava numa distancia segura em seu próprio carro, não ria mesmo andar com Haku novamente.

No estacionamento da boate Sakura e Gaara estavam se batendo, Temari tentava fazer a Sakura não mostrar a calcinha e xingava ela, Hinata estava com Haku conversando e Sai tentava fazer o Gaara parar de bater na Sakura. Tenten apenas olhava sem saber como interagir.

-É tão diferente – disse Tenten de forma baixa mias chamou a atenção de todos já que ela estava bem calada.

-O que é diferente? – perguntou Hinata meigamente

-Como vocês se tratam – disse ela.

-Por que? somos estranhos? – disse Temari rindo

-Não é isso, é como se vocês pudessem fazer qualquer coisa e nunca iria mudar nada – disse ela séria.

-Mas isso é verdade, eu xingo eles mais eles não levam pro pessoal, a gente se bate, ri e chora juntos. É isso que é ser amigo – disse Neji chegando perto da menina

-Seja bem vinda – disse Sai do outro lado dela eles pegaram ela e levantaram no alto a garota corada gritava

-PAREMM MINHAA CALCINHAAA! – gritava ela

-É VERMELHAAAAAA! – gritou Sakura e todos riram inclusive Tenten. Pagar mico assim é tão bom.

-Isso simplesmente são boas lembranças – disse Haku quando dava as mãos para a garota.

-Sim isso é verdade.

-SAIIIII ESSE É O MEU PRESENTE – disse Sakura entregando o urso.

-Obrigado Sakura mais isso é terrível- disse ele rindo

-Magoouu sabe quantas loja eu tive de procurar pra achar isso? – dizia ela fazendo bico

-1? – perguntou Haku

-Nãooo, foi um monte ! – disse ela rindo

-Então vou por seu nome nele – disse Sai rindo

-NÃOOOOOO! Põe o da Tema chan – disse Sakura rápido

-O meu não! Nem vem! – disse a garota e todos riram.

Eles entraram na boate e começaram a dançar e comer, bateram papo e todos aceitaram Tenten no grupo como se desde sempre eles tivessem sido amigos. E então Sakura pediu pra ir ao banheiro com Temari e um pouco depois o dj parou música.

-Olá, pessoal algumas pessoas tem umas palavras a dizer. E quando os garotos viram duas beldades pegando o microfone sequer protestaram.

-Olá, Boa noite! Eu sou Sakura e estou aqui para - Sakura

-Olá eu sou Temari e estamos aqui para - Temari

-DESEJAR FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRO SAI! – as duas!

E eles cantaram parabéns par você e a luz ficou no Sai e nelas. Foi um mico principalmente quando elas pularam do palco no povo como rockstars.

-SAKURA VOCÊ TA DE SAIAAAA! – gritou uma voz no meio do povo e Sakura riu pulando justamente nela, nem preciso dizer que elas se espatifaram no chão e começaram a olhou pra cima e abraçou Sai

-Feliz aniversário – e com isso puxou Gaara pra pista de dança

-É sempre assim? – disse Tenten aceitando a mão que Neji oferecia

-Desde que ela chegou sim – disse ele rindo e levando ela pra pista de dança. O grupo dançava alegremente quando Tenten esbarrou em uma garota e quando virou para pedir desculpas.

-Ino? – disse a menina arregalando os olhos

-Sapata? – disse a loira olhando com desdém.

**XxXXXxX**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence, sasuke por outro lado...

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

Cap. V:** Eu te conheço?**

Tenten apenas parou o olhar na garota loira rodeada de pessoas, pessoas que sempre estavam com elas, tantas pessoas nenhum amigo apenas puxa sacos sem sentido. Tenten apenas olhava para ela séria, sem emoção por reencontrar a antiga amiga. E como era de se esperar as meninas riam da piada de Ino como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada da terra.

-Se manca – disse Tenten, apenas isso. Não ofendia mais que essa pessoa falasse mal dela.

-Deixou de ir na aula pra vir pra boate? – perguntou Ino com deboche

-Não, eu só dormi fora e acabei perdendo a hora – respondeu Tenten educadamente

-Com certeza foi de uma garota – disse Ino lascivamente jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás. Fazendo suas seguidoras rirem mais um pouco às custas de Tenten.

-Pare com isso, perdeu a graça – disse Tenten encarando a loira

-Por que as meninas estão rindo então? – perguntou Ino rindo também da sua genialidade em fazer piadas.

-Olha eu não vou perder meu tempo – disse Tenten se virando para retornar aos seus amigos, os novos que ela já tanto ansiava ver de novo.

-Contra fatos não há argumentos – disse Ino como se tivesse encerrado a questão.

Com isso Tenten parou queria responder, mais sabia que tudo que ela dissesse ia ser usado contra ela e pelas seguidoras de Ino, ela estava em desvantagem e nesse minuto de incerteza alguns vultos passavam na frente de Tenten, a garota sentiu uma menina parar na sua frente e dar lhe um beijo estalinho na boca, após o beijo a menina virou para Ino sorrindo desafiadoramente: era Sakura mais antes que ela falasse algo Hinata também depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Tenten que estava tão chocada que nem conseguia falar. E como finalização dos atos chocantes Temari também beijou os lábios da menina. Todas deram estalinhos rápidos, mais na boca definitivamente.

-Vai me chamar de lésbica? – perguntou Sakura parando na frente de Ino, todos no salão estavam chocados. A roséa sorria e aguardava a resposta da loira.

-Po... Pode me chamar de les...bica também – disse Hinata parando ao lado de Tenten

-Só agüente as conseqüências depois disso – disse Temari parando do outro lado da morena. Agora ela tinha todas as meninas ao seu redor, protegendo-a.

Então Sai e Gaara que estavam chegando ao lado de Tenten viraram sua boca para si e deram beijinhos nela também. Rápidos como os da meninas mais definitivamente na boca.

-Quando você tem certeza da sua sexualidade pode fazer o que quiser – disse uma voz lá de trás que se aproximava e puxou Tenten para si dando-lhe um beijo , "O BEIJO". De tirar o fôlego e dar inveja em quem assistia.

-Eu tenho certeza que a Tenten não é lésbica mais para você é divertido falar isso? Crescer rebaixando os outros. Que coisa podre – disse Gaara e deu as costas levando Tenten consigo. Ino estava chocada com aquilo. Ela não tinha nada o que responder, ela nem sequer conseguia pensar. Ela não estava acostumada em ser o lado fraco, em estar em desvantagem.

-O que você faz com eles ? – disse ela por fim.

-Ela é nossa amiga – disse Neji separando o beijo e puxando Tenten de lá com Gaara. Quando se afastaram um pouco Tenten deixou de controlar as lágrimas e elas caiam sobre o rosto. E entre soluços e lagrimas ela murmurou um dócil e gentil...

-Obrigada – bem baixinho mais todos ouviram e sorriram. Haku que não se aproximou da cena por não saber se ia atrapalhar ou ajudar estava na mesa com algumas garrafas nela.

-Ei para de chorar e vamos comemorar – disse ele mostrando os copos. E então Sakura do nada parou demonstrando um choque nos olhos

-Ai meu deus meu segundo beijo foi com uma menina – disse ela com a mão no rosto. E todos riram, inclusive Tenten.

[Do outro lado do salão]

-MERDAAA! PORQUE VOCÊS TAMBÉM NÃO FORAM ME AJUDAR! – gritava ela para seus "amigos"

-Não seja escandalosa – disse Shikamaru bebendo sua cerveja

-Bem feito, isso que dá procurar confusão – disse Sasuke sério que não tirou sequer os olhos da pista para ouvir as lamúrias da menina.

-Olha quem fala – rebateu Ino

-Mais obrigada Ino – disse Naruto que tinha uma ruiva em seu colo beijando seu pescoço

-Pelo que? – disse ela sentando ao lado de Sasuke, ainda bufando de raiva

-Pelos beijos – disse Naruto mordendo os lábios

-Pervertido- disse Sasuke mais ele não podia negar que a cena das meninas se beijando também foi forte para ele.

**[...]**

-E Entãooooooo eu já touuu no 12º copuuuuu – dizia uma Sakura vermelha

-Voxê ta taummm bebadah que nem sabe mais o quantu c bebeu –hic – disse Tenten

-Olha quem falaaaaaaa – disse Gaara antes de virar mais um copo de tequila e chupar o limão.

-Vocês não acham que chega de brincar de vira-vira? – perguntou Temari que não estava na brincadeira, alguém tinha que ser o responsável ali.

-Nemm um cadidinhu – disse Haku

-Ei Tenten não faça a gente te beijar di novuuu – disse Sakura

-E nemmm queroo odieiiii prefiro lábios fortes de homem que sabe pegar – disse a meninaa constantando um fato

-Eu acho que vocêeeeee gostou do meu beijo – disse Sai virando mais um copo

-Tá se achanduuu u sai ali – disse Gaara

-Verdadixxxxx eu não gostei, só gostei de um beijo – disse Tenten fazendo um com a mão

-Epaaaaaaa vamosss adivinharrrr – disse Hinata chaamando a atenção por ficar de pé e olhando para todos na mesa, olhando para todos que estavam ali.

-Eu azxooo que foiiii u duuuu – quando foi interrompida pela campainha de uma celular

-Xiiii deve ser o namoradu da Tema- disse Gaara rindo

A menina bufou e abriu o celular lendo a mensagem recebida...

_De: Psy_

_Para: Isis_

_Oi, como vc está? Espero que melhor q eu! Meus amigos estão um saco._

_Beijos_

A menina leu, sorriu e estava respondendo quando o papo na mesa rolava solto. E o assunto era ela mesma, porém ela não notou tamanha concentração que estava em escrever no celular.

-A Temaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chan tem namuradu? – perguntou Sakura lambendo um copo que agora estava vazio.

-Sim, faz uns dois anoooos – disse Gaara

-Ixplicaaa – disse Haku que nem conhecia nada mais tava curioso ou bêbado ou os dois. Sai como sempre mais bebia que falava e estava enchendo o copo de Sakura, fazendo ela parar de lamber o copo vazio.

-Ela arrumou ele na net, maix eles só se falam por i-maiu e torpedo, idiotas nê? – disse Gaara

-Melhor dar uns amassos – disse Neji virando mais um copo e corando ao ver que quando disse isso seus olhos pararam em Tenten que também corou.

-Ei pare de falar de minha vida e amanhã vocês tem aula – disse ela, mais não podia esconder o sorriso. Ela era feliz com ele, pra que mudar as coisas?

**[...]**

-Naruto tira essa vadia daqui – disse Ino apontando pra uma garota deitada no sofá dele, sem nenhuma classe e apenas caída de bêbada.

-Sossega Ino e vai arrumar um homem – disse Naruto

-Eu já tenho – disse ela caindo no colo de Sasuke de forma dramática

-Nos seus melhores sonhos – disse ele

-SASUKEEEEE KUNNNN – ela ia falar algo mais foi interrompido pela campainha do celular de Shikamaru

-Vai arrumar uma mulher de verdade – disse Naruto

-Por que, claro, eu vou aceitar seus conselhos – disse Shikamaru olhando para o amigo meio bêbado e totalmente idiota, arrancando risada de Sasuke

_De: Isis_

_Para: Psy_

_Eu to numa boate aturando amigos enchendo a cara e sei que vai sobrar pra mim levá-los para casa. É um saco sabe. Eu preferiria estar em casa e ver um filme ou talvez não fazer nada._

Shikamaru sorriu, fazia dois anos que eles trocavam mensagens e isso era muito legal. Ela não era uma menina baladeira apesar de ir com os amigos, era caseira, amigável e muito decidida. Ele respondeu na hora, ele sempre respondia na hora.

-Ei vamos para casa! – disse Temari ao ver que Sakura tentava tirar a roupa para ficar mais confortável, Hinata tava dançando na mesa e Tenten tava dormindo quase no lugar que Hinata estava tentando dançar com Neji ao seu lado. Haku e Sai estavam beijando umas garotas e Gaara estava virando uma garrafa inteira de vodka na boca sem o menor medo da ressaca no dia seguinte. Ou seja bem perto de extrapolar todos os limites.

Temari arrastou todos com a ajuda dos seguranças da boate para os carros e contratou dois motoristas de0 taxi para levá-los para casa.

-As meninas vão dormir lá em casaaaaaa – disse Sakura girando a mão no alto

-E os meninos na minha então- disse Sai

Decidido eles foram paras suas respectivas casas. Exceto Gaara que decidiu seguir para sua casa carro Temari recebe outro torpedo não deixa de sorrir.

_De: Psy_

_Para: Isis_

_Espero que sobreviva. Eu também preferiria estar em casa vendo filme e comendo chocolate. Não sei porque temos que sair pra ver eles encher a cara e ficar com pessoas que não sabem nem os nomes._

_Talvez eu possa fazer algo mais hoje blz? Bjs._

Temari olhou para a mensagem e releu. _"Fazer o que? "-_ pensou ela enquanto suas amigas estavam apagadas jogadas umas nas outras.

_De: Isis_

_Para: Psy_

_Fazer oq? curiosa Talvez eu sobreviva se tiver um estimulo muito grande. E isso é um talvez. _

Ela sorriu com sua audácia, mais Temari não era uma garota que se deixaria vencer só por isso. Ousada sim e com certeza muito segura pra ser idiota de acreditar piamente num relacionamento de internet.

E com isso chegaram na casa de Sakura, Temari com a ajuda de empregadas deu banhos nas 3 garotas e as espalhou pelo quarto de Sakura. E claro todas caíram no sono imediatamente, Sakura, Hinata e Tenten estavam literalmente apagadas. E Temari foi pro seu merecido banho. Ela estava no banho calmamente quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ela não ouviu, mais Sakura sim.

-Arôoo – disse Sakura sonolenta, e o pior ainda trêbada.

-Isis? – perguntou a voz masculina do outro lado da linha

-VocÊ deve ser o namorado nê? – perguntou Sakura ainda meio dormindo. O rapaz não pode deixar de sorrir

-Sim, sou sim. – disse ele preguiçosamente

-Ela ta tomando banho, porque ela trouxe a gente pra casa, sabe a gente encheu a cara atê cair – disse Sakura rindo

-Ela me contou algo – disse ele

-Então vocês tão juntos! Que legal, sabia que ela é o gostosa, e quando ela sair do banho se quiser eu tiro uma foto, porque ela sai de calcinha, e é fio dental porque ela só dorme com fio dental vai saber puske, e ela olha com aqueles olhos azuis com a maior inocência, o cabelo loiro caindo pelo corpo e sem sutiã, sabe ela tem maior peitão e são duríssimos, eu sei porque eu não resisti e semana passada apertei pra ver se não era silicone e você não vai acreditar eram de verdade! Então a água escorrendo porque ela se enxuga mal molha a calcinha toda e escorre pelo corpo aí TUM TUM TUM ELE DESLIGOU! MALEDUCADO! – gritou Sakura e logo em seguida largou o celular e voltou a dormir o sono dos anjos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Em outra casa um rapaz se trancou no banheiro com o nariz sangrando e entrando no chuveiro com a água gelada caindo, ele estava de roupa e a respiração ofegante.

-Que garota doida – disse ele e não conseguia deixar de imaginar a pessoa que a menina no telefone descreveu: A sua Isis.

Temari saiu do banho e olhou pelo quarto, parecia algo estranho.

-Ué eu tinha ouvido a voz da Sakura – e deu um chute nela mais a garota nem se mexeu.

-Deve ter sido imaginação - e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte Gaara chegou cedo na escola. Ele estava andando com seu mp3 no volume máximo. Era estranho não estar chegando com seus amigos. _"Desde quando eu sou tão sentimental assim? Deve ser a ressaca?"-_ pensou ele.

Ele seguia para sala quando viu uma loira encostada na parede, no seu caminho. Os longos cabelos da loira voando com o vento, a saia balançando e um par de olhos azuis olhando para ele, questionando, investigando. Ela sequer desviou o olhar quando ele retribuiu e por teimosia ele também não. Era um olhar intenso que ele dava e fazia a menina se arrepiar. O momento durou alguns segundo e então tudo foi interrompido por uma garota que pula nas costas de Gaara e o faz abrir um sorriso.

-Sai daí mala – disse ele com a voz rouca do pouco sono

-NÃOOOO, tô com dor de cabeça deve ser ressaca – disse Sakura apoiando a cabeça nos ombros dele carinhosamente.

-Aí, eu também tô – disse ele, e não jogou a menina no chão hoje. Com isso o grupo todo se aproxima de Ino que continua olhando a cena, todos sorriam, inclusive Gaara.

-Você não costumava rir assim e eu não vou deixar que ela faça você rir – disse ela baixinho para si mesma, decidida e confiante nas suas palavras.

**XxXXxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disc: **Naruto é do autor, eu apenas uso para uma liberdade de expressão com beijos e amores.

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

Cap. VI:** Como as pessoas mudam...**

-Que dor de cabeça, nunca mais vou beber na vida – dizia Sakura

-Sei, eu digo isso a cada ressaca – disse Gaara

-Que inveja do Haku que ficou dormindo – suspirou Hinata

-A solução dos seus problemas? Bastava não beber – disse Temari sentando próximo aos amigos na aula fazendo bastante barulho. O Professor entrou na sala e deu bom dia informando que fariam um trabalho em grupo valendo como prova neste dia. "_É claro, justamente neste dia"_- pensaram todos

-Que droga! Trabalho hoje? – reclamou Tenten. E todos ficaram reclamando, sem obter nada mais além de olhares furiosos do professor.

-Vou explicar: Vocês em dupla terão de resolver um problema na administração de uma empresa fictícia e cada dupla terá um problema diferente. Se esforcem pois a nota equivale à prova semestral.

-Que chato – disse Neji com a cabeça abaixada por causa da luz na sala de aula

-Espero que a Temari seja minha dupla – disse Sakura abraçando ela carinhosamente

-Por que? – resmungou Sai

-Porque ela é a única sã aqui – disse Sakura rindo já um pouco melhor.

-É verdade – todos riram.

-Me usa e abusa nê – disse Temari fazendo cafuné em Sakura

-Silêncio vou falar as duplas e não existe a possibilidade de troca entendem?. – disse o professor. Todos se calaram...

-Hinata e Naruto, Tenten e Gaara, Sai e Ino, Sakura e Sasuke, Temari e Shikamaru.

-Professor eu sobrei, posso ficar com o Gaara e a Tenten? – disse Neji

-Pode – respondeu o professor anotando o nome de Neji no grupo. E com isso a sala começou a se arrumar para a discussão do projeto. As carteiras estavam em fila e os grupos estavam próximos. Naruto e Hinata na primeira carteira, em seguida Shikamaru e Temari, na terceira Sakura e Sasuke, atrás deles, Tenten, Neji e Gaara, atrás e Sai e Ino no final.

Com essa arrumação o professor passou o problema de cada um onde teriam todo dia para resolver.

_1)_ _Qual o melhor investimento no mercado atual._

_2) Se você estivesse em mãos de 1 milhão de dólares e precisasse dobrar esse valor qual o investimento aconselhável?_

_3)_ _Se a sua empresa está dando prejuízo qual a sua reação a seguir? Redução de empregados?_

-Ui que chatice – disse Sakura suspirando

-Nem tanto – respondeu Sasuke olhando as questões e achando tão obvias as respostas.

-hunf, vamos acabar logo – disse Sakura se espreguiçando

-Até que está bem fácil – disse Temari

-Sim – concordou Shikamaru

-Então como faremos? – peguntou Ino

-Cada um faz uma e a ultima fazemos juntos – disse Sai

-Tá – disse a garota

-Faz tudo Hinata? – pediu Naruto

-Nem brincando, tô de ressaca, cada um faz uma – disse ela sem olhar para ele. O que era meio surpreendente para o loirinho, esse tipo de tratamento. Surpreso Naruto concorda e pensa " essa é a Hinata? " o.O

-Eiiii nem vem – dizia Tenten

-Ah não, você é minoria – disse Gaara

-Sim, nós votamos e sinto dizer você perdeu – disse Neji

-Para com isso seus machistas – dizia Tenten

-Tá, ta, você escreve então a gente dita – disse Gaara

-O Gaara ditando algo? Quero ver – disse Neji

-Silêncio façam os trabalho, eu irei na direção e já volto. – disse o professor saindo da sala.

-Ei Temari me dá a cola de todas as suas respostas eu to com preguiça de pensar – disse Sakura assim que o professor saiu, cutucando a menina com o lápis.

-Vai fazer direito Sakura, a sua dupla é o Sasuke não eu. – disse Temari sem sequer virar.

-Eu vou espalhar que você dorme com fio dental – disse Sakura que levou um cascudo de uma Temari vermelha.

-Cala a boca – e toda a sala riu. _"Então a Temari usa fio dental também?Igual a Isis, minha namorada virtual" _e corado Shikamaru leva um soco

-Ai por que você me bateu? – pergunta ele

-Por que parecia estar tendo pensamentos pervertidos – disse Temari encarando ele

-Problemática! – disse ele. E assim eles voltaram a se focar no trabalho.

-Tenten escreve direito - dizia Gaara

-Eu to escrevendo- ria a menina tendo seu cabelo puxado pelo Gaara.

-Ei para de só olhar para ele – disse Neji virando o rosto de Tenten para ele

-Ei larga ela – disse Gaara puxando a Tenten

-Paráaa vocês dois, assim não consigo escrever – disse ela rindo

-Eii não comam a Tenten, ela tem que estar viva pra dançar comigo mais tarde – Disse o Sai se metendo no grupo da frente

-Não se mete aqui – disse Gaara e Neji ao mesmo tempo rindo

-Tô cansada, alguém escreve um pouco? – disse Tenten

-Me dá eu faço pra você – disse Gaara sorrindo

-Obrigada Gaa-kun – disse Tenten retribuindo o sorriso

Sakura vira pra trás e diz:

-Ei faz favor de não sorrir pro meu Gaa-kun e nem chamar ele com esse apelido que é só meu, nê Gaa-kun? – disse Sakura se apoiando na mesa do trio

-Gaa-kun é gay, pode me chamar de Ricardão não? – disse Gaara rindo

-Esse já é meu – disse Neji entrando na conversa. Todos riam amigavelmente.

E com isso Ino "acidentalmente" derruba seu corretivo no Gaara que estava na sua frente interrompendo toda a cena amistosa

-Me desculpe – disse Ino sorrindo com cara de quem não sentia nenhum remorso

-Sua – disse Gaara limpando as costas

-Deixa Gaa-kun que eu limpo – e Tenten pegou seu lenço quando sua mão foi afastada.

-Deixa que eu limpo – disse Ino puxando Gaara para fora da sala aonde pudesse limpar com água corretamente.

-Ei, volta aqui espertinha, vem trabalhar – disse Sai o que obteve um olhar fulminante de Ino e decidiu ficar quieto, por enquanto.

-Nossa – foi a resposta de Tenten

-Quem diria- disse Neji

-O que você ta escrevendo? – pergunta Sakura

-As respostas – disse Sasuke

-Eu quero ajudar – disse ela resmungando

-Revisa essas que eu já terminei. – disse Sasuke dando para a menina uma folha com resposta escrita.

-Tá – disse ela lendo

Ino passava seu lenço úmido nas costas de Gaara sem sequer falar nada. Quando ela parou de passar o lenço. Ele se virou pra ela e disse bruscamente

-Acabou? – perguntou ele sério encarando ela.

-Sim – disse ela olhando pro chão timidamente. Então ele seguiu para a sala, essa era a intenção dele mas foi segurado por um braço fino mais decidido.

-Desde quando você sorri assim? – pergunta a garota com uma voz baixa

Gaara virou para trás e encontrou os olhos da menina, eram olhos expressivos, diferentes dos que ela tinha no rosto sempre. Gaara suspirou.

-Eu estou feliz e isso me faz sorrir – disse ele encarando ela

-Você não era assim, por acaso você gosta de alguma delas? – pergunta Ino apontando para a sala com uma certa repulsa

-E se gostar? Que eu me lembre você me deu um fora não foi? – disse Gaara largando a mão da garota ao ver uma cabeleira roséa saindo da sala. Ino olhou para a porta e viu a Sakura saindo

-GAA-KUNN me leva pra tomar um suco? – disse Sakura pulando nas costas dele como sempre fazia

-Vamos, mais é rápido e desce daí – disse ele tentando derrubar Sakura, mais ela estava ficando especialista em montar nas costas dele.

-Não me derrubaaaaa – griitou Sakura segundos antes de cair de bunda no chão

-Você é tão cruel Gaa-kun – disse ela fazendo manha enquanto ele ria e ajudava ela a levantar. Ino passou esbarrando no ombro de Gaara.

-Ei olha pro onde anda – disse Sakura, Ino só olhou pra ela com um olhar fulminante que foi respondido a altura por Gaara.

_"Vai defende-la é?_" - pensou Ino seguindo pra sala e ouvindo Sakura e Gaara rindo juntos.

-Aonde o Gaara se meteu? – perguntou Tenten ao ver Ino entrando sozinha na sala

-Tá preocupada? – perguntou Neji encarando ela

-Claro, vou ter que escrever a parte dele não é? – perguntou Tenten. Neji começou a rir

- Sua preocupação é com isso? – disse ele

-Claro, to com a mão cansada de novo – disse ela resmungando e fazendo Neji rir mais ainda.

[Tempos depois...]

-Ei tem certeza? – perguntou Temari

-Claro a melhor estratégia de Marketing está na publicidade – disse Shikamaru

-Certo então vamos seguir por esse caminho, mas nada de esquecer a base e crescer com consistência.

-Exato! Você me entende. Finalmente alguém entende – Disse Shikamaru sorrindo

-Mais isso é o básico. – disse Temari corada com os elogios.

Sakura cutuca Sasuke e ele olha pra ela com cara de poucos amigos.

-Ei olha a Tema-chan e o Shikamaru estão de dando bem – disse ela baixinho próximo de Sasuke.

-O quê? – respondeu Sasuke

-Não notou o clima? – pergunta Sakura se animando

-Desiste ele tem namorada- disse Sasuke frio

-A nãoooo- respondeu Sakura murchando

-É uma garota da internet – disse Sasuke

-Droga, eu queria ser cupida – disse Sakura

-Por que não termina o trabalho – disse Sasuke

-bla bla bla – e com isso Sakura voltou a escrever as suas respostas

-Ei Naruto ta errada essa frase – disse Hinata apagando o que Naruto escreveu

-Meu português é péssimo – disse ele pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Sem problema o meu é ótimo – disse Hinata baixinho

-Hinata você mudou nê? – disse NAruto olhando a garota

-Você acha? – disse ela escrevendo sem olhar para ele e se esforçando para agir naturalmente mesmo que internamente ainda tremesse.

-Acho sim e eu também– disse ele mais foi interrompido pelo celular da garota que tocou

-Um segundo – disse ela atendendo.

"Oi, não ta atrapalhando não. Claro. Estaremos esperando. -risadas- ta, deixa de ser bobo , -risadas- então até depois haku-kun Beijokas" E Hinata desliga o telefone.

-Ei Gente – chama a Hinata e as pessoas olham para ela, Naruto já estava olhando e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O Haku ligou dizendo que vem buscar a gente na saída.

-Uiaa ele ta ligando pro cel da Hinata – disse Neji

-É verdadeeeeeeeeeee, mas a Hinata é minhaaa! – disse Sakura lá da frente

-Ai meu deus parem – disse Hinata vermelha

-Ei avisa a ele que o primeiro beijo seu foi comigo – disse Gaara encarando a Hinata fazendo ela corar

- O queeeeeeeee? É verdade? – gritava Sakura freneticamente

-Gente paremmm – dizia Hinata mais vermelha

-Ei Hinata você e o Haku? E Eu? Você só estava me usando? – disse Sai fazendo cara de chocado rindo. O que fez a Hinata ficar roxa

-Parem com isso! – gritou uma voz que olharam e puderam ver era de Naruto sério. Com o olhar de todos sob ele, ele cora e em seguida diz

-Quero terminar isso aqui logo. –

E o silêncio reina, com um pequeno sorriso de Hinata. Mesmo que seja um pouquinho ele se importa, pensa Hinata.

-Então Sasuke deixa ver a resposta – disse a menina vendo o rapaz já guardando o seu material. Ele passa para a garota a folha de resposta e continua arrumando o material.

-Eu não vou aceitar essa resposta – disse a menina pegando borracha e começando a apagar o que ele tinha escrito.

-O que você ta fazendo? Ta maluca? – disse ele puxando a folha.

-Você é muito idiota, está seguindo pelo caminho mais fácil, e isso é ser covarde sabia? – Diz a menina

-Hãn? -Pergunta ele olhando para ela intrigado. Ela pegou o lápis e começou a escrever. Ficou uns 10 minutos escrevendo sob o olhar atento de um certo Uchiha. Quando terminou ela havia escrito uma folha inteira com um plano de administração. E então a menina começou a falar ou melhor explicar a sua resposta.

-Se a empresa não está atingindo o lucro esperado o melhor caminho não seria cortar funcionários, isso gera um clima de insegurança e faz os outros funcionários trabalharem mal por insegurança de serem os próximos demitidos. Seria mais correto convocar uma reunião abaixando os salários por curto prazo, deixando a cargo dos funcionários a escolha de ficar ou não. Aqueles que não puderem ou quiserem colaborar irão sair e com isso irá gerar uma onde de confiança e um vinculo maior entre nós, empregadores, e eles, os funcionários. Eu sou totalmente contra a política de demissões prefiro lucros menores do que isso. – Disse a menina por fim.

-Então você não é só uma doida varrida– disse Sasuke olhando para ela e para sua surpresa ela sorriu.

-Infelizmente eu tive de estudar administração e sou altamente qualificada para administrar as empresas haruno mais não faço a menor questão. Porém não posso deixar as pessoas que dependem de nós, nossos empregados, sem uma boa administração seria falta de respeito com eles r o seu trabalho duro. – disse a menina sorrindo calmamente.

-Hum.. Então...- dizia ele mais foi interrompido por Gaara que puxava o cabelo de Sakura e fez a garota virar para ele

-Lerda acabou? – perguntou Gaara

-Sim, acabei de acabar – disse ela assinando a folha

-Então vamos sair? – disse Gaara olhando para ela carinhosamente

-Olha não posso ficar muito perto de você, meu advogado me disse isso – falou a menina que agora olhava séria para Gaara fazendo todos olharem para ela

-O que? – perguntou Gaara impassível, mais com um leve divertimento

-Sabe, você não quer assumir nosso filho, só me usou e etc.. por isso vou te processar e ficar rica – disse Sakura rindo

-Vem cá vamos fazer um neném então – disse Gaara puxando Sakura que gritava coisas como tarado, pervertido fazendo todos rirem... exceto Sasuke que fora interrompido...

_"Eu queria falar mais com ela"_ - pensou o jovem com cara fechada. A surpresa maior foi ao chegar na porta eles trombarem com um jovem.

-HAKUUUU! –gritou Sakura fazendo todos levantarem as vistas, ela realmente atrapalhava todos aqueles que queriam estudar.

-Oi, Só vc´s dois? Cadê o restante? – perguntou ele procurando

-Hum saquei tudo – disse Gaara com uma risada cínica. Sakura com um malicioso sorriso voltou para a sala e gritou da porta...

-HINATAAAA O HAKU NÃO AGUENTOU DE SAUDADE E JÁ VEIO TE BUSCAR – e com isso caiu na gargalhada mais levou um soco bem dado de Haku que seguiu para a sala deles e cumprimentou a todos inclusive uma Hinata vermelha.

-Ela não cresce nê, mais vamos pra fora quero conversar com vocês! – disse Haku segurando Hinata pelo braço e conduzido ela para a saída da sala.

Pelo primeira vez era fácil de notar o olhar de reprovação que Naruto estava, ele não sabia exatamente porque, mais isso era realmente irritante. _"Ela não ficou vermelha com ele e sim com esse cara estranho. E primeiramente ele não era a fim da Sakura? Que porcaria ele tava fazendo com a Hinata? E o Neji não era o primo super protetor? Por que ele está deixando a Hinata sair com um cara numa boa assim? E por que ele estava pensando tanta besteira?" _Naruto não sabia!

Na parte de trás do colégio eles estavam sentados... Haku, Hinata, Sai, Temari, Gaara com Sakura no seu colo, Neji e Tenten.

-Então o que era tão sério Haku – perguntou Sai, ele havia mudado muito desde que passou a andar com eles, antes sem sentimentos agora tinha um monte deles.

-Sakura você se lembra do que vai ter esse fim de semana? – pergunta ele e olha para Sakura com a maior cara de perdida.

-Hãnnn? – responde ela. Haku suspira...

-Sakura você me prometeu que iria na festa do Bill Gates comigo – disse Haku

-VERDADEEE! Eu esqueci xD pensei que vc tinha vindo aqui a passeio – disse a menina corada

-Por que eu não estou surpreso? – pergunta Gaara dando um cascudo em Sakura.

-Eu também vou nessa festa – diz tenten

-JURAAAAA? Alguém mais? – pergunta Sakura animada

-Nós fugimos desses eventos – diz Gaara

-Usamos a mesma técnica do Gaara – disse Neji

-Eu também não sou simpático pra isso – disse Sai

-Nha então só a tenten? – perguntou ela fazendo biquinho

-Simm – respondeu o restante

-Então vamos quando? – pergunta a menina

-Sexta feira, você vai se ausentar da escola até quarta. – e com isso eles ficaram planejando a viagem.

-A escola vai ser chata sem mim nê? – perguntava Sakura olhando pra Gaara no caminho da sala de aula.

-Nenhum pouco – disse ele empurrando a menina.

-BAKAAAA – gritava Sakura que tentava revidar o empurrão... preciso dizer que sem sucesso?

E então eles seguiram pra aula... As carteiras já estavam de volta aos lugares habituais e os grupos novamente separados. E assim a semana correu...

Na sexta feira os amigos seguiram juntos para o aeroporto e se despediram lá. A festa seria no sábado a noite, Tenten decidiu ficar na casa de Sakura os Estados Unidos, ela iria encontrar seus pais na festa. Elas se divertiram um pouco na América, fizeram compras com Haku e passearam bastante, tirando trocentas fotos para seus amigos. E Então chegou a hora da festa.

Tenten usava um vestido longo marrom e seus cabelos presos em coques com brilhantes, Vestido de corte Reto e uma capa transparente por cima deixava Tenten muito bem, principalmente por ter as costas totalmente nuas. O vestido fora escolhido por Hinata que tinha um dom pra moda fenomenal. E foi Temari quem escolheu o de Sakura, e ela também havia caprichado. Os olhares ao vê-la entrar foram todos presos nela. Sakura usava um tomara que caia rosa bebe e curto com uma bota alta. Ela estava linda e realçando todos os seus dotes femininos. Curvas perfeitas e os cabelos longos róseos caindo sobre o vestido. Ela estava linda. Haku seu acompanhante estava com um smoking e conduzia as duas damas. Eles se divertiram e então quando Haku e Tenten dançavam sendo observados por Sakura ela sente uma mão cutucá-la levemente.

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – pergunta a voz meio rouca, sexy e acompanhada por um perfume másculo marcante...

-Estou olhando Tenten e o Haku dançar – disse a menina se virando para ver a pessoa e seu queixo caiu quando viu o dono da voz.

-Sasuke? – pergunta ela, falando o obvio

-Surpresa? – disse ele lhe conduzindo para a pista de dança

-O que você está fazendo – pergunta ela incrédula

-Dançando – disse ele ao por as mãos na cintura dela e a conduzindo no ritmo da musica.

-Obrigada – disse ela e os dois em silêncio dançaram toda a música quando esta acabou Sakura e Sasuke seguiram para aonde estava Tenten e Haku.

-Sakura ta na hora – disse ele olhando o relógio

-Ohhhhhh – disse Sakura abrindo o maior sorriso que Sasuke já havia visto

- Eu vou também – disse Tenten

-Aonde? – perguntou Sasuke com um certo ar de indiferença

-Numaaaa boateee rever uns amigos – disse Sakura

-Posso ir? Nunca fui numa aqui na América – perguntou Sasuke passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele estava ansioso por ter se convidado.

-Clarooooo- respondeu a menina como se eles nunca tivessem tido qualquer problema juntos. Sakura não era de pensar demais e Tenten ficou feliz, porque sabia que Sasuke não era de todo uma pessoa mal, ele só não sabia se controlar direito.

Então eles seguiram para o clube com o guarda costas de Sakura. Ela cumprimentou uns amigos e algumas pessoas a rodearam. Haku e Sasuke estavam conversando quando rolou um papo que se destacou no decorrer da noite...

-Você gosta dela? – pergunta Sasuke

-É tão obvio? – pergunta Haku

-Um pouco – diz Sasuke olhando a menina que dançava Hip Hop rindo e sempre falando com alguém

-Mais eu não tenho chanche – disse Haku num suspiro

-Por que? – pergunta Sasuke olhando pro rapaz.

-Ela já gosta de uma pessoa faz alguns anos – disse Haku suspirando

-E quem é? – perguntou Sasuke... rápido demais para alguém que não se importava, mais ele realmente queria saber... o tipo de rapaz capaz de conquista-la...

**XxXXxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence . Já o Sasuke sim ò.Ó Tirem os olhos!

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic -

Cap. VII:** Será possível?**

A música de hip hop tocava e Sakura dançava só que a cada segundo era interrompida por alguém querendo falar com ela, abraçá-la, ou até mesmo tentar beijá-la com boas declarações de amor. Ela ria, dispensava educadamente o pessoal, e Sasuke pode ver que ela era realmente tratada como uma garota comum e essa sensação de liberdade a deixava linda.

Sasuke mesmo a contra gosto estava fascinado por aquela menina capaz de sorrir tão abertamente, aquela garota que dançava músicas com batidas fortes com a graciosidade de uma valsa e que dava um cascudo num rapaz atrevido que tentara passar a mão em sua bunda. E mais ainda que mesmo vestida com traje de gala não era capaz de ser excluída num terreno visivelmente contraditório a sua roupa. A garota que com um simples sorriso era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, essa era a imagem que ela passava para as pessoas e talvez fosse por isso que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Talvez o local o levasse a isso. _"Só pode ser."_ – pensou Sasuke que estava acostumado com as pessoas se deslumbrando com ele e não o contrario.

-Então quem é o cara que ela gosta? – indagou Sasuke novamente

-Por que quer saber? – pergunta Haku

-Curiosidade – disse ele parecendo nem se importar

-Eu também teria curiosidade de saber, mais é um segurança dela – disse Haku

-Um segurança? – disse Sasuke com o olhar de desdém e sem entender

-Sim, esse cara é alguns anos mais velho e salvou a vida da Sakura uma vez – disse Haku

-Como assim? Não era tipo o trabalho dele? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não deixa de ser trabalho, ele foi criado com a Sakura, estudavam na mesma escola e era tratado como da família. Mais certa vez Sakura tropeçou e quase foi atropelada. Esse cara entrou na frente empurrando a menina, ficou dias no hospital e tem uma cicatriz no rosto. Foi uma coisa boba mais acho que fez a Sakura reconhecê-lo como homem. – Disse Haku suspirando

-Então ele é segurança dela? – perguntou Sasuke

-Sim, mais eles quase não ficam juntos porque ela detesta segurança, aqui na América eles iam na mesma escola. – disse Haku meio desanimado

-E ele gosta dela? – pergunta Sasuke

-Não sei, sinceramente não sei, mais ela não faz a questão que ele corresponda, ela não impõe nada. – disse Haku vendo a menina se aproximar

-O que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Sakura animada

-Nada – responderam os dois e deixaram-na com uma enorme gota na cabeça

-Falou ta! – disse ela olhando os dois.

**[...]**

-Ei você estão prestando atenção? – pergunta o professor olhando para Temari, Gaara, Neji, Sai e Hinata

-Não enche – foi a resposta de Neji com uma cara assustadora e que convenceu o professor a não se meter com eles. A aula correu normalmente e no intervalo eles sentaram na lanchonete e ficaram meio desanimados.

-Quem diria que eles fariam tanta falta – disse Temari

-Eu também concordo – disse Hinata

-Olha a cara do Gaara – disse Sai apontando

-Dá medoooo – disse Hinata rindo um pouquinho

Eles ficaram conversando e comendo um pouco quando estava na hora de retornar a sal Gaara foi ao banheiro e o restante seguiu para a aula com aquela animação. Bom a intenção dele era seguir para a sala após o banheiro mais um braço fino, decidido o segurou e puxou para uma sala vazia.

-Ei – foi a resposta de Gaara que não estava de bom humor. Era realmente chato estar sem a turma toda, nem ele sabia que essa sensação de amizade fosse tão forte a ponto de perturbá-lo, de fazê-lo se sentir vazio sem todos juntos.

-Quero falar com você – disse a voz decidida

-O que você quer Ino? – pergunta ele que encarou ela, não estava nos seus melhores dias e as lembranças do que aconteceu entre eles não ajudou a melhorar.

**[...]**

Gaara estava num acampamento, ele estava sozinho, Temari estava viajando com os pais enquanto ele fora mandado para o acampamento de riquinhos. Eram as férias de seus 12 anos, mais ele era mais maduro que todos aqueles pirralhos, sem falar rico, que todos ali o que o excluía automaticamente. Aquilo estava matando ele de tédio, quando viu uma garota chegando. Loira de corpo esbelto, alta e olhos azuis profundos. Ela era apenas bela e só ser bela não bastava para chamar a atenção de nosso pequeno ruivo por muito tempo. Mais só ser belo bastou para a Ino que logo se aproximou de Gaara e seu jeito calado, maduro e sexy a deixaram apaixonada rapidinho no auge de seus 12 anos. Ela estava sempre perto dele e demonstrava ter uma personalidade que não se abatia pelas grosserias dele, então estar com ela se tornou natural. Ela era a única capaz de falar com ele, a única que ele respondia.

Mais uns dias depois algumas pessoas estavam roubando alguma coisa de um dos cdf´s que eram sempre maltratados em locais assim. Ela reconheceu como sendo um livro de valor de alguém e mesmo sendo mulher ou ainda sendo minoria ela foi em cima dos caras, Gaara que passava sem saber da situação viu a Ino ali e logo entrou na luta acabando com todos os carinhas, a menina com o rosto sujo e cabelo totalmente desarrumado e nenhum arranhão sorria feliz.

-Por que você tava brigando – perguntou Gaara ajudando a menina a se levantar

-Por que eles iam tacar isso fora, existe um limite pra fazer essas coisas – disse ela dando os ombro

-Hum – disse ele olhando a menina

-Obrigada pela ajuda – e com isso eles devolveram o livro e Gaara passou a admirar a menina que ele não compreendia se era boa ou má, e o fato dela ser confusa só tornou as coisas mais interessantes para Gaara. Na noite desse dia eles ficaram e mantiveram um relacionamento, mais Gaara ainda não sabia ao certo como era se ter um relacionamento, oras eles eram crianças. Ele não estava acostumado com outras pessoas além da Temari, Hinata e do Neji. Ter uma pessoa tão próxima e querendo saber de tudo tão rápido o assustou.

-Vai com calma Ino – disse ele

-Mais eu quero saber tudo – disse ela fazendo biquinho e Gaara a abraçou, essas pequenas demonstrações de carinho Ino não sabia mais erram realmente especiais para Gaara.

-Temos uma vida inteira pra isso – disse ele e deu lhe um beijo

-Mais eu quero agora – disse ela...

As férias acabaram e começaram a escola, Ino fez muitas amigas e entre elas Temari que se esforçava para aceitar a garota e Hinata a tratava bem, até ficavam juntas em alguns momentos fora da escola. Foi nesse interim que a Hinata começou a estar com Naruto. E eles não sabiam mais logo tudo ia mudar.

Na escola entrou um novo cara, o UCHIHA SASUKE e logo se tornou o ídolo da escola, todas as meninas se tornaram fãs deles, e engraçado ele ficou amigo justo do Naruto mesmo sendo totalmente opostos. Em seguida do Shikamaru, Tenten e da Ino. E a coisa de ser o mais bonito, mais rico começou a atiçar a cobiça das pessoas. E com a Ino não foi diferente, ela começou a cada vez mais se distanciar do Gaara e se aproximar de Sasuke, que somente a respondia pois era amiga de Naruto e em educação. Mais ser respondida era mais do que qualquer outra garota conseguia.

Começaram os boatos de que eles estavam ficando, Sasuke e Ino e não mais Ino e Gaara, e ela gostava daquela sensação de ser paparicada por todos por que o grande todo poderoso Sasuke estava com ela, mas ninguém sabia a verdade: exceto ela. Então certo dia Gaara cheio de toda a situação e movido mais por ciúme e amor do que por remorso ou inveja colocou ela no muro. Ele cedeu a pressão de que aquilo estava indo longe demais, estava indo para longe dele.

-Ino você ta comigo mesmo ou você ta com ele? – perguntou Gaara no mesmo instante em que Sasuke tava saindo da sala com Naruto, Shikamaru e o resto da turma atrás. Então Sasuke sem preceber o que tava acontecendo fez algo que finalizou um ciclo. Para ele Ino não era uma garota em especial era apenas uma amiga que estava com eles, ele acostumara com ela por perto.

-Ino você vem? – disse ele seguindo o caminho da saída do colégio e sem pensar Ino largou Gaara e foi com Sasuke. Não foi um final digno mais foi com certeza um final para os dois.

Algum tempo depois Sasuke e Ino ficaram, Naruto traiu Hinata que estava apaixonada por ele e os grupo totalmente se separaram. Sasuke e Ino terminaram mais ela continuou sendo a única garota a ter contato com ele e sua fama estava garantida, mais enquanto Gaara estivesse ali sozinho ela estaria bem. Isso porque o Gaara não seria capaz de amar outra garota que não fosse ela e seria para sempre seu primeiro e único amor.

Ahhh só que as coisas mudam... Certas pessoas conseguem mudar as outras... Essa é a magia do tempo...

**[...]**

-Gaara você não gosta mais de mim? – perguntou a garota olhando para ele, Gaara somente riu...

-A situação é totalmente propicia pra isso já que o Uchiha não está aqui não é? – disse Gaara voltando o riso debochado para a menina.

-Ele não tem nada a ver com isso – disse Ino na defensiva

-Agora não mais – disse Gaara encarando a garota com o olhar sério e seco

-Não me olhe assim Gaara e não sorria como se eu não existisse – disse a menina com os olhos marejados

-Não me importa o que você quer, não mais Ino – dizendo isso ele seguiu para a porta da sala

-Eu te amo Gaara – disse a menina, essas palavras o fizeram parar. Nesse momento seu celular tocou.

(-Alô, oi Sakura, oi Tenten também, Tudo bem – essa é minha voz normal- Deixa de ser chata pentelha – é lógico que eu comi direito- arf – eu não vou falar isso – ta ta eu to com saudade – sua idiota- vou pra aula - _risos_- tá até depois -) E com isso desligou o celular. Ele não olhou mais para trás.

-Agora é tarde Ino, você fez a sua escolha e eu não tenho culpa se ela foi errada – e com isso saiu da sala. Ino deixou muitas lágrimas escorrerem pelos seus olhos. Gaara seguiu para a sala e olhou para cima, para o céu azul.

-Aquela idiota, não adianta se arrepender agora – disse ele apertando as suas mãos fortemente. Só o Gaara sabia a dor dele, só ele podia entender as suas decisões e quanto doeu deixar a Ino ir, mais ele agüentaria as decisões que ele tomou e ela teria que aguentar as dela.

-Merda – e com isso deu um murro na parede, forte o suficiente para se machucar. A dor o fazia pelo menos sentir algo.

**[...]**

-A voz do Gaara estava estranha – disse Sakura ainda na boate _( Fuso horário dia em um noite em outro)_

-Estava? – perguntou tenten

-Sim estava. Será que ta tudo bem? – perguntou a menina preocupada

-Deve estar sim – disse Haku

-Depois de amanhã eu estou voltando e resolvo – disse a menina sorrindo

-Você cuida bem deles nê? – perguntou Sasuke tomando uma vodka preguiçosamente

-Sim, eles são meus amigos, bens muito preciosos – disse Sakura

-Ah antes que esqueça Tenten eu nunca achei que você fosse lésbica e nem ninguém – disse ele olhando para a morena que corou. Ela ficou sem reação por um momento mais logo sorriu.

-Obrigada Sasuke, eu sei disso – disse ela sinceramente

-Tá ficando tarde vamos pra casa? – perguntou Haku

-Sim, espera só eu chamar meu carro – disse Sakura ligando pra casa

-Foi uma noite divertida, temos que repetir- disse a menina alegre

-Se me convidarem eu venho – disse Sasuke, Sakura arregalou os olhos pela surpresa

-Eu pensei que você era um chato – disse ela rindo

-E eu que você era idiota, as aparências enganam – disse ele. Os dois se olharam e riram, era engraçado mais com a Sakura Sasuke podia ser quem ele quisesse e não a marionete de seus pais, ele sabia que não seria julgado por ela. Mesmo sem saber Sakura estava ensinando muito para Sasuke e essa estranha atmosfera ao redor dela fazia ele querer estar sempre perto. Ele não entendia bem , mais quem precisa entender tudo não é?

Então todos foram para a porta e o carro de Sakura chegou.

-Eiiii gostariam de dormir lá em casa? – perguntou Sakura surpreendendo a todos

-Clarooo – disse Tenten pulando no colo da menina

-Ten-chan você já ia dormir comigo mesmo- e as duas riram

-Eu vou – disse Haku

-Eu posso mesmo, não tem problema? – disse Sasuke sem jeito

-Que problema? – perguntou a menina com a cara de boba dela sorrindo

-Bom, além de eu ser Uchiha rival de vocês eu sou um homem desconhecido – disse Sasuke sem jeito mexendo no cabelo, o bagunçando mais ainda. Sakura caiu na gargalhada

-Olha eu não acho que você seja realmente assustador, e eu sei mais ou menos umas 5 artes marciais, se você tentasse algo podia te bater, além dos seguranças de casa e do Haku, e eu não ligo pro seu sobrenome, podia ser fulaninhu que tanto faz – disse a menina rindo e fazendo todos rirem.

O carro chegou e eles entraram e foram conversando. Sakura realmente gostava de tratar todos bem e com isso o Uchiha acabou conhecendo um lado que não conhecia um lado fofo e amigo com qualquer pessoa sem ser falso ou hipócrita. Mais ele teve uma educação rígida e que julgava desnecessário sentimentos, tratar bem as pessoas demonstra fraqueza e Uchihas não possuem fraquezas. Cruel não é? Mais foi a realidade dele. E eles chegaram na casa de Sakura...

**[...]**

-Ei o que vocês acham de fazermos uma festa pra Sakura de volta? – sugeriu Hinata

-EXCELENTE IDÉIA – disse Temari se animando

-Podemos fantasiar o Gaara de striper– disse Neji e isso ironicamente fez o Gaara sorrir

-Que bom que você riu – disse Sai passando as mãos no cabelo de Gaara

-Tava tão na cara? -perguntou ele

-Pra gente sim – disse Hinata confiante

-Então o que houve? – perguntou Neji

-Quando a pentelha chegar eu conto pra todo mundo pra não contar duas vezes, ela também notou algo pelo telefone então já viu, vamos fazer essa festa logo – disse Gaara dando um sorriso... E todos sorriram.

**[...]**

-Seja bem vinda a casa senhorita – disse um criado para Sakura

-Obrigada Paul-Kun – disse a menina cumprimentando o criado com um abraço. A garota foi entrando e falando com cada criado que estava na porta a esperando.

-Entrem e sintam-se a vontade – disse Sakura para Tenten Sasuke e Haku.

E foi terminando de cumprimentar os criados até que ela viu um jovem curvado e parou bruscamente.

-Kakashi? – perguntou ela

-Sim Sakura Sama – disse o jovem de cabelos prateados se levantando

-O que você está fazendo aí ? Saí daí – disse Sakura Puxando ele da fila. E Sasuke pôde ver uma mascara no rosto e rapidamente ele entendeu, Sakura puxando aquele cara da fila de criados e o arrastando para seu quarto com eles. _"Só podia ser ele"_ - pensou Sasuke

-Você vai vir conosco pra conversar e brincar– disse Sakura se despedindo dos criados e levando Kakashi com eles pro quarto. Eles entraram no quarto aonde tinham mais coisas rosas e de menininha. Sasuke riu

-Não ri do meu quarto – disse a menina tacando um urso nele

-É que eu não sabia que você era tão meiguinha – disse ele rindo e se defendendo dos socos que Sakura tentava acertar nele

-Paraaaa com isso – dizia Sakura quando mais ela tentava faze-lo parar de rir mais ele ria e por isso Tenten e Haku também estavam rindo. Todos exceto Kakashi que olhava os cabelos de Sakura voando e seu vestido de gala sendo amassado com o rapaz que batia de leve nela, amassado e subindo.

-Senhorita não prefere se trocar antes? Levarei seus amigos aos quartos para se trocar – disse Kakashi

-É verdade, vão com ele e voltem aqui quando tiverem com uma roupa normal e nã disfarçados– disse ela rindo dos smokings. Eles foram pros respectivos quartos e Sakura e Tenten trocaram de roupa após um banho. Quando os meninos voltaram eles puderam contemplar uma bela cena. Sakura estava com um pijama composto de short curtinho e um top com babados rosa e seus cabelos espalhados pela cama, abraçada com um ursinho e ... DORMINDO!

-Desculpe pessoal ela apagou quando eu tava tomando banho. – disse Tenten secando o cabelo de camisão, outra cena muito linda que demonstrava que Tenten também já era uma mulher bem sensual.

-Ok então vamos dormir – disse Kakashi acompanhando os meninos

-Até amanhã Tenten – disse Sasuke e Haku

E todos dormiram, no dia seguinte eles iriam retornar para o Japão.

**XxXXxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence é do Tio Kishi sensei Okay!

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap. VIII ** Jogos? O que é brincadeira e o que é verdade?**

-Anda Sakura a gente vai perder o vôo – gritava Tenten

-Eu já to indo – dizia a menina correndo de um lado pro outro

-Por que você tem que dormir tanto? – grita Tenten arrastando a menina pra porta que procurava por sei lá o que, que estava sei lá aonde.

-Não sei vai ver que é por algum motivo extraordinário – disse Sakura sendo arrastada e bocejando desistindo de procurar qualquer coisa.

As meninas desceram as escadas e encontraram Sasuke e Haku na porta da casa já prontos para saírem apenas esperando elas. Sasuke num primeiro momento se assustou com as vestimentas de Sakura. Eram tão diferentes do que ele estava acostumado a ver, e até mesmo ao lado de tenten que não era muito boa em roupas notava-se os pólos opostos.

Tenten estava vestida com uma calça social preta e uma blusa de gola role branca e um casaco de couro e Sakura estava com uma saia vermelha xadrez, cinto de pregos uma blusinha tomara que caia preta, bota até o joelho e um sobre tudo. Elas estavam opostas mais ainda assim belas cada uma à sua maneira.

-Sakura tem certeza viajar de saia? – perguntou Tenten

-É mais confortável e fresquinho – protestou a menina

-Não adianta discutir – disse Haku dando beijo na testa de Sakura que sorriu

-É isso aí – disse ela

Sasuke estava se sentindo meio estranho, nunca em sua casa sentiu um clima tão agradável ou mesmo acolhedor. As pessoas sorriam e se cumprimentavam, até os empregados tinham uma cara melhor, como dizer... Feliz, se comparado com os de sua casa. E isso o fazia sentir bem, mesmo sem entender completamente o por que.

Então sakura cumprimentava as pessoas enquanto saia e dizia voltar logo, que estaria com saudades. Esse tratamento tão intimo com os empregados nunca foi permitido em sua casa. E quando Sasuke por acaso se dava bem com algum este era mandado embora.

_"Para ser poderoso temos que ignorar o coração"_ – era a frase que Sasuke ouvia desde sempre de seu pai. Desde que nasceu e mais ainda quando Itachi decidiu abdicar como herdeiro dos império Uchiha, a premissa foi Sentimentos são desnecessários. Era essa a filosofia de vida de Sasuke, não que ele tenha escolhido, na verdade ele não tinha escolha.

Perdido nesses devaneio sua atenção logo retornou ao recinto quando ouviu um nome... Kakashi.

-Kakashi tem certeza que não quer ir conosco?- perguntava Sakura

-Não Sakura Sama, tenho que ficar mais uns dias por aqui – disse o jovem se curvando

Ela olhou de cara feia pra ele.

-Tudo bem Kakashi- SAN – disse ela e deu-lhe as costas. Ele permaneceu curvado mais as mãos dele estava fechadas, sinal claro de que algo o desagradava. Sakura por uns segundos ficou com a cara fechada mais logo que a porta se fechou ela voltou a sorrir. E então Sasuke notou... Aquela garota escondia muitas coisas e ele queria descobrir. O quão complicada era aquela linda garota.

_"As santinhas são as piores"_ pensou Sasuke no avião indo para Tokyo e se permitiu rir sozinho enquanto planejada descobrir cada um dos segredos de Sakura.

**[...]**

-SEJAAAMMMMMMMMM BEMM VINDASSSSSSSSSSS – gritavam um grupo de pessoas distintas no aeroporto. E não foi pouca a surpresa deles ao ver Sakura e Tenten acompanhada por ninguém menos que Sasuke que seguia com elas rumo a saído do aeroporto. Muitos fotógrafos tentavam chegar perto mais a segurança dos Haruno junto com as do Uchiha era muito grande e formavam um corredor quase impossível de se ultrapassar.

-Oee o que vocês tão fazendo com ele? – perguntou Neji apontando para Sasuke

-Ei Sakura – disse Gaara acenando para a menina e mandando-a ir para o seu lado. Gaara estava meio receoso, talvez nervoso, seria uma reprise? Não tem uma coisa nada a ver com a outra, ele não estava com a Haruno, mais ele não queria perder para Sasuke, não de novo. Seu coração tremeu um pouco.

E então Sakura fez o inédito, como ela sempre fazia.

-Gente o Uchiha estava conosco na festa e ele é bem legal fora da escola– disse sorrindo e depois disso ficou uns segundos sorrindo. Ela olhou Uchiha sorrindo e abriu a mochila que estava com ela tirou algo de lá e foi correndo em direção ao Gaara esquecendo o assunto do Uchiha estar com eles e pronto. Pulou em cima de Gaara.

-GAAKUNNNN SENTIU MINHAAA FALTA? Olha o que eu trouxe pra você! – disse a menina sorrindo e entregando a Gaara uma linda caixinha azul e ele finalmente relaxou.

-Ei e pra mim? – disse Sai olhando pra Sakura

-Eu trouxee presentee pra todossssss – disse ela pulandooo no colo de Gaara e Temari tentava tampar a calcinha de babados dela que aparecia em cada pulo

-Meu deus você é muito criança – dizia Temari

-Sakura os fotógrafos tão tirando fotos suas – dizia Hinata apontando pra um paparazzi. Sasuke se sentia meio estranho naquele meio. Como ela era igual em todos os lugares? Como ela conseguia manejar o clima e de ruim ficar bom? ela tinha esse poder! De fazer os outros felizes, mais o que intrigava Sasuke era a sua duvida se ela era feliz. E sem notar Sasuke estava cada vez mais interessado em descobrir tudo dela.

-Ei Sasuke quer ir conosco – gritou Sakura do colo de Gaara, o jovem olhou para ele e decidiu que queria mesmo conhece-la melhor

-Claro – disse ele e seguiu o grupo que fazia uma enorme bagunça em sua frente.

**[...]**

A viagem para a casa de Sakura foi calma, eles estavam conversando pondo o papo em dia. E claro mencionaram a festa que fizeram para sakura.

-Ohhh sério que vocês fizeram isso? – disse a menina emocionada. No carro ela estava acomodada, adivinhem, no colo do Gaara e Tenten no de Neji, Temari fazia tranchas no cabelo de Hinata e Sasuke ficava olhando o desenrolar do papo sem saber bem como participar.

-heim, posso chamar o Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura

-Pode ué – disse Temari olhando a menina

-Então Sasuke quer vir na festa de retorno a Tóquio? – pergunta a menina

-Claro mais antes eu vou em casa – disse ele

-Claro, senão você ia ficar fedendo perto da gente – disse Sakura e fez o menino corar arrancando risos de todos os presente, até mesmo de Gaara que riu do desconforto dele

-Podemos chamar o resto do pessoal? – perguntou Tenten esperançosa

-Claro, quanto mais gente melhor – disse Sai rindo

-Mesmo? - perguntou Tenten feliz da vida e ligando pro Shikamaru

-Então eu vou levar meus amigos – disse Sasuke

-Okaa, nos vemos mais tarde na casa de quem mesmo? – perguntou Sakura

-Na sua – disse Hinata rindo

-Ah sim claro – disse a menina rindo também

-Até depois - se cumprimentaram quando Sasuke saiu do carro.

-Ei Sakura O que foi isso? – perguntou Neji

-A gente se encontrou na festa e ele tava sozinho e ficou com a gente – disse ela

-Você quer ser santa? – perguntou Gaara empurrando ela do colo dele no chão do carro arrancando risos dos presentes

-Eles não são maus – disse Tenten

-Tá tá vamos ver – disse Temari

**[...]**

-Então vamos nos arrumar pra festa, OHH QUE LINDOOO – disse Sakura vendo a sua casa bastante enfeitada com uma decoração de balões brancos e rosas.

-Sabíamos que as duas iam gostar – disse Neji ao ver a reação das duas babando na sala.

-Foi a Hinata que fez – disse Temari empurrando a Hinata

-Ohhhhh HINATA tá LINDOOOOOO! – gritou Sakura e Tenten deixando a menina corada

-De na..da – disse ela

E eles foram pros quartos se arrumarem. Eles tinham acesso a casa de Sakura por serem os amigos dela, por isso no quarto de visita já haviam deixado as roupas para mais tarde e inclusive a roupa para Tenten e Sakura. Temari ligou para Shikamaru e esclareceu os trajes da festa e passou o endereço.

**[...]**

Depois de um tempo todos estavam prontos. Os meninos vestiam Smokking, com pequenas variações de cor e modelo, estavam todos lindos. Gaara não vestia gravata e deixava uns botões abertos e com isso mostrava um pouco do seu peitoral.

Eles estavam bebericando um pouco enquanto as meninas ficavam prontas. E então Sakura deu um berro. Sakura desceu correndo as escadas e usava um vestido tomara que caia preto com as costas nuas e muito curto. Vestia uma bota e tinha seus cabelos soltos, uma maquiagem pesada e parecia mais sexy que nunca naquela roupa. Impossível não notar as curvas perfeitas que ela tinha.

-PRESTA ATENÇÃO NA DESCIDAAAAA! – gritou ela e com isso os meninos voltaram as atenções para a escada que dava acesso a sala.

-Primeiramente temos Temari com um vestido dourado transparente que realça seus peitões e suas coxas por que deixa tudo a amostra. – disse a menina fazendo Temari corar inteirinha. Ela tinha nos pés uma sandália dourada e estava linda.

Sakura não satisfeita continuou a narrar a descida de todas as meninas.

-Agora teremos Hinata, e nossa que Hinata, esse vestido de alças costas nuas e cortes nas laterais que mostram quase a calcinha dela no tom prata é lindo. – Disse Sakura enquanto Hinata descia lentamente com sua sandália de salto 12

-Olha mais uma gostosa descendo, agora é a vez da Tenten com esse lindo vestido colado com uma manga só, é curtinho, e ainda é rodado, olha os peitões dela com esse vestido dá pra ver tudoooo, ei só tem roupa curta aqui? – disse Sakura vendo as meninas indo na sua direção

-Quem pediu pra você ser apresentadora? – disse Temari

-Você parece lésbica – disse Neji

-Eu só falo a verdade, mais se eu virar lésbica tô bem – disse Sakura apontando pras coxas da Temari, Bunda da Hinata e os peitos da Tenten – fazendo todos corarem e rirem juntos.

-Ei eu tenho uma coisa que eu quero saber antes de alguém chegar.- disse Sakura

-O que é? – pergunta Neji que estava abraçando Tenten que sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar com o toque

-Por que o Gaara tava com aquela voz no telefone? – perguntou ela olhando pro Gaara.

-Como você notou? – perguntou ele olhando para a menina sem piscar

-Por que eu te conheço Gaara somos amigos – disse ela sorrindo. Ele suspirou. Temari sorriu.

Então Gaara contou sua história, ele não era de falar muito , mais ele realmente gostou de ter falado tudo, desabafado. Era um alivio ver que outras pessoas o compreendiam e levavam a sério aquilo. Sentiam a mesma dor e entendiam a dor dele. Amigos!

-Que VADIA! – gritava Sakura freneticamente

- Eu ... eu não sabia – disse Tenten incrédula

-Inaceitável – Gritava Sakura de novo

-Mais ela te procurou? E disse que te amava? – perguntou Neji, Gaara só fez que sim com a cabeça

-QUE IDIOTA! EU VOU MATAR ELA! – gritou Sakura e levou um soco de Temari

-Não é assim Sakura, mais eu também quero acabar com ela. – disse a menina

E Gaara somente riu. Era um bom sentimento aquele.

-Mais e você gosta dela? – perguntou Sakura parando com seu surto e ficando de quatro para poder olhar fixamente para Gaara ... Mais antes que ele pudesse responder a campainha tocou e eles puderam ver Sasuke, Naruto, Ino e Shikamaru entrando na sua casa.

-O que ela ta fazendo aqui? – disse Sakura com a cara amarrada e cochichando

-Nada, mais deixa isso vai ser bom – disse Neji

Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru estavam de ternos também, exceto Sasuke estava sem gravata e Naruto com o seu todo desarrumado. Ino estava com um vestido azul que ia até os pés com uma fenda traseira muito rica, seu cabelo preso em um coque.

-Sejam bem vindos – disse Temari recepcionando

-Se sintam em casa- disse Hinata Sorrindo

-Sakura sua calcinha ta aparecendo – disse Sasuke

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TARADO – disse a menina se ajeitando e arrancando riso de todos.

Eles comeram e conversaram um pouco, o clima estava até agradável exceto por Ino que encarava Gaara e Sakura que encarava Ino. Quando então eles saíram da mesa e foram para a sala e Sakura teve uma idéia.E com a cara mais sapeca fez uma proposta

-Ei o que acham de brincar do jogo da verdade?

-Jogo da verdade? – pergunta Gaara

-Isso é infantil – disse Sasuke

-Tá com medo? – disse Temari

-Quem eu? Eu topo! – respondeu Sasuke sério

-Perfeito – disse ela indo na cozinha pegar a garrafa vazia

-Ela novamente conseguiu o que queria - disse Neji suspirando

-Sim – responderam todos

Um circulo se formou e Sakura fez questão de estar na frente de Ino, o plano de Sakura ia começar.

- Então as regras são as seguintes verdade ou conseqüência. Verdade você é obrigado a responder, conseqüência você pode fazer o que te mandar ou beber 3 copos de vodka. – Disse Sakura e todos concordaram.

_"Essa garota vai ver só, seja pela verdade ou estando bêbada! "_ –Pensou Sakura olhando para a Ino.

Por fim, Sentou-se Sakura, Gaara, Sai, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Neji...

Ao lado deles muitos copos e pelo menos 20 garrafas de vodka.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence é do Tio Kishi sensei Okay!

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap IX** Verdades ditas ao contrário!**

Sakura estava olhando o papo que corria solto, estava um clima amigável mais ela não se importava nem um pouco em estragar tudo para fazer com que seus planos dessem certo. Às vezes a bondade dela ia aos extremos e a transformava de uma forma muito má, como eu já disse antes, o senso de justiça dela é muito forte, mais o que ela julga ser certo às vezes não é nada justo para os outros.

-Então eu vou rodar - disse Sakura torcendo pra cair ela com Ino

E então todos os olhos ficaram fixo na garrafa que girava, uma pobre garrafa descuidada que mantinha preso o olhar atento de todas as pessoas ali. E foi parando lentamente quando caiu para Tenten perguntar para Sasuke. Alguns respiraram aliviados outros revoltados.

-hum. Verdade ou Conseqüência? – perguntou ela

-Verdade – disse Sasuke e então Tenten estranhamente abriu um sorriso

-Você gosta de alguém? – perguntou ela

Sasuke corou levemente, não que a pergunta o tivesse feito corar, mais ele percebeu que ela sabia de algo para perguntar justamente isso de cara, ele deveria ter mais cuidado daqui pra frente. "_Quem mais poderia ter percebido algo?"_ - pensou Sasuke

-Sim – disse ele rapidamente

-Quem? - perguntou Tenten curiosa

-Que eu saiba é só uma pergunta - disse Sasuke ríspido

-Booooo chato– foi a resposta de Sakura se intromentendo

-Minha vez de rodar – disse Sasuke acabando com o assunto e dando continuidade ao jogo antes que ele acabasse falando demais.

Naruto pergunta para Temari

-Verdade ou conseqüência? – pergunta o garoto rindo

-Verdade claro – disse ela

Naruto precisou pensar um pouco para conseguir fazer uma pergunta e parecendo bem feliz com a pergunta elaborada a fez com um enorme sorriso.

-Você é virgem? – disse enfim Naruto. Temari corou freneticamente e atraiu muitos olhares para ela, curiosos olhares.

-NÃO INTERESSA – gritou ela

-Ei ei o jogo é pra responder – disse Sasuke olhando pra ela

-Sou – disse a menina a contra gosto arrancando risadas das pessoas e um certo olhar curioso de uma pessoa que não havia bocejado um segundo nesses últimos momentos. Temari rodou a garrafa e enfim o silencio reinou por parte da maioria. Pela maioria que sabia de alguma coisa.

Sakura pergunta para Ino.

A cara de sádica da garota de cabelos róseos era obvia já a de ira da Ino também não foi nenhum pouco disfarçada. Duas pessoas totalmente opostas.

-Ei O que você vai querer? – disse Sakura olhando nos olhos dela e Ino revidando sem desviar o olhar, as duas se encarando.

-Verdade – disse ela. Sakura abriu o maior sorriso já visto por aquelas pessoas.

-Ora ora e não é que deus existe – disse Sakura que levou um soco de Gaara, um soco carinhoso.

-hunf – disse Ino

-Então Ino, o que você gosta num cara enquanto homem? Sabe aquelas coisas que te atraem, tipo "DINHEIRO". Mais eu gostaria de ouvir da sua boca, não que eu não saiba a resposta. – pergunta a menina sem desviar o olhar e sorrindo enquanto dizia cada letrinha.

Ino engasgou, Gaara corou, Tenten soltou um gritinho e todos tiveram reações engraçadas exceto Sasuke que estava olhando indiferente aquilo e Shikamaru que tava quase dormindo, mais decidiu ficar acordado para ver aonde aquilo ia dar, e ele imaginava que daria numa enorme confusão.

-Eu, não gosto disso. – disse Ino baixinho

-Que eu saiba tem que responder e a verdade – disse Temari prontamente

Sakura sorriu. _"Isso dance conforme a música que eu estou tocando"_ pensou Sakura

-Eu não.. me intere...sso por isso... não só por isso! - disse Ino vermelha de vergonha. Sakura levantou e foi até as vodkas e encheu dois copos.

-Sua mentirosa - disse Sakura e Ino bebeu os dois copos.

_"confirmou que tava mentindo loira burra "_ – pensou Sakura

_"Essa vadia me paga"_ pensou Ino

Ino rodou a garrafa e caiu em Gaara pergunta para Sakura

-Verdade ou conseqüência? – pergunta Gaara

- Conseqüência! – disse Sakura encarando Gaara com um sorriso

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - foi a reação geral

-Você é doida? – perguntou Neji

-Por que? – disse a menina, Gaara então sorriu!

-Que tal me dar um beijo? - disse ele e Sakura corou!

-Eu sabia – disse Sai e os olhares foram atentos para Sakura, o que ela iria dizer?

-Por que não? – disse a menina se aproximando de Gaara sob o olhar atento das pessoas na sala, algumas pessoas incomodas como Sasuke e Ino e outras rindo como Neji, outras pensando eu sabia como Naruto.

Sakura desceu lentamente até ficar na frente de Gaara que sorriu, a menina simplesmente tampou os olhos de Gaara e antes de beija-lo olhou para Ino e fez uma cara de deboche que foi retribuída por uma cara feia com ódio... Então ela abaixou seus lábios e encontrou calmamente ... a bochecha de Gaara.

-AAAAhh não valeee – gritou Gaara rindo despreocupadamente

-Você não especificou lugar – disse Sakura rindo

-Boa Sakura – disse Hinata sorrindo para a amiga

-Minha vez de rodarrrrrrr ! – gritou Sakura e rodou a garrafa que caiu para Tenten perguntar para a Temari

-Verdade ou consequencia? – pergunta tenten

-Verdade – respode temari

-Tema-channnn como é namorar pela internet? E pq vocês não se encontraram? – perguntou a menina sorrindo, não queria causar atrito então perguntou o que tinha curiosidade mesmo.

-É a mesma coisa de um namoro normal ué, e não nos encontramos AINDA por falta de oportunidade quando não sou eu dando uma de babá é ele com os amigos – disse a menina

-É a mesma coisa com o Shika kun – disse Naruto

-Também namora pela net? – perguntou Temari

-Não necessariamente, utilizamos o celular também – disse ele

-Nós também – disse Temari e sorriu um sorriso relaxado que fez Shikamaru congelar, era a primeira vez que ele a via sorrindo daquela forma, ela realmente devia gostar do cara para sorrir daquela forma quando simplesmente fala dele.

-Roda Logo – disse Gaara tirando a irmã do devaneio. Temari rodou e caiu em Sai pergunta pra Naruto

-Verdade ou Conseqüência ?

-Consequência – disse o loiro eufórico. Gota generalizada na cabeça de todo mundo, só o Naruto para se animar com a conseqüência.

-Alguém tinha dúvida que ele ia dizer isso? – perguntou Tenten

-Eu conheço a pouco tempo mais já sabia – disse Sakura . Sai pensou por alguns segundos e olhou para Hinata que sorriu para ele. Então ele foi ao lado da menina esta cochichou uma coisa em seu ouvido e os olhos do rapaz de iluminaram.

-Você vai ter que ir na piscina e pular pelado na água. – disse Sai sorrindo com a sua maldade.

Naruto olhou para Hinata que estava rindo junto com os outros. Ele olhou com uma cara séria, para a menina de orbes perolas que sequer retribuiu o olhar.

_"Então ela não lembra mais?"_ pensava Naruto

-Eu me nego, me passa a Vodka e se quiser bebo logo uma garrafa – disse Naruto seguindo para a garrafa da qual virou até a metade.

-Nossa que stress, por que isso? – gritou Sakura

-Nada, só que eu não tomo mais banho de piscina faz alguns anos! – disse Naruto retornando pro seu lugar e fazendo Hinata parar por um segundo, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

**OoooOOooOo FLASHBACK OoOOooo**

_Uma noite de verão, um jovem casal estava sentado na beira de uma piscina olhando o reflexo da lua..._

_-nêeeeee Hinata channnnnn o que eu ganharia se eu pulasse nessa piscina por você? Nesse frio e a essa hora? – perguntou Naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça_

_-Na...Na..ruto o quee.. você ... quer? – perguntou a menina corada, só ouvi-lo dizer seu nome fazia a menina perder oar_

_-Quero que você faça algo comigo! – disse o menino sério olhando pra garota_

_-o que...! – perguntou a menina corada mais foi interrompida vendo o jovem pular na piscina e tacar ela dentro também, ele passava a mão por todo o corpo de Hinata que corava violentamente. Ele estava passando dos limites, só estavam juntos a pouco tempo, nem eram dois meses. Ele tirou a blusa de Hinata e agora estava tirando sua saia. Ela não queria, ele percebia mais a desejava tanto que continuou._

_TAPEFT!_

_Hinata deu um tapa na cara de Naruto e o empurrou para longe dela e se afastou tampando seu corpo._ _Sob o luar Naruto não pode se controlar e ver a Hinata chorando saindo não podia segurá-la. Foi ele que fez aquilo, ele quem causou as lágrimas na face dela._

_No dia seguinte de tarde..._

_-Ei Hinata você tá sabendo? – perguntou uma menina qualquer_

_-O que? – perguntou a menina baixinho_

_-Naruto e a Tayuya dormiram ontem a noite e quando falo dormiram quer dizer ficaram acordados a noite toooooda – disse a menina_

_Hinata apenas saiu da sala seguida por Temari que foi até a árvore aonde Naruto costumava ficar com Sasuke, viu Naruto e Tayuya juntos. Ele viu que ela estava olhando mais ainda assim sorriu para Tayuya._ _As lágrimas de Hinata não pareceram cessar e Temari a levou embora._

_Desde aquele dia eles nunca mais se falaram, se falar de verdade, conversar algo mais... E Naruto nunca mais parou com uma garota,_ _ambos lembram claramente as ultimas palavras trocadas._

_-Por que Naruto? – perguntou Hinata de costas para ele em um corredor qualquer aonde cada um seguia para uma direção oposta ao outro_

_-Porque eu sou homem – disse Naruto e seguiu seu caminho... Hinata também seguiu o dela._

**OoOOOoOo FIM FLASHBACK OooooO**

-Então vamos continuar – disse Sasuke estendendo a garrafa para Naruto que rodou. E novamente caiu Sakura e Ino, só que na ordem inversa

-Verdade ou Conseqüência – perguntou Ino

-V-E-R-D-A-D-E – disse Sakura lentamente

-Por que você fica com tantos garotos? E meninas – disse Ino, Sakura sorriu pra ela

-Por que tá com inveja? – disse Sakura com desdém.

-Inveja de você? Queridah! Puta qualquer um pode ser – disse a menina um pouco antes de levar um soco na cara.

-SAKURAAA PARAAAAA – gritava Hinata que tentava tirar Sakura de cima da loirinha

-Você vai me pagar hoje sua loira de farmácia – gritava Sakura dando socos no estomago de Ino que tentava revidar puxando o cabelo de Sakura. Dava para claramente ver que ela não tinha prática em brigar de verdade.

-Melhor ser loira do que uma testuda sem atrativo que só chama atenção pelo dinheiro – disse Ino que levou um chute no estomago

-Dobra a lingua pra falar de mim, vê se fui eu que terminei com o cara que gostava porque chegou outro mais endinheirado – disse Sakura

-Você não sabe de nada – gritou Ino dando um soco nos peitos de Sakura que levantou o rosto e disse

-Posso não saber de nada, mais você perdeu ele. INO CHAN – disse Sakura e quando Ino foi com toda a sua fúria pra cima de novo ela desviou e pegou o cabelo da menina que enrolou na sua mão e a tacou no chão, só que quando ia bater com a cara dela no chão, o que ia doer bastante, foi interrompida por Temari.

-Você ganhou tudo que ela perdeu, deixa, não vale a pena – disse Temari segurando a mão dela.

-É verdade! Eu já ganhei – dizendo isso Sakura largou Ino que foi segurada por Shikamaru que a levava até a porta

-VOCÊ NÃO GANHOU NADA E ISSO NÃO ACABOU AQUI! - gritou Ino

-Me desculpem por tudo – disse Shikamaru levando a garota para a saída

-Que nada desculpa aqui também – disse Temari que segurava Sakura por via das dúvidas

-Vou nessa também vejo vocês a escola – disse Sasuke indo com seus companheiros

-Valeu aí – disse Naruto. Quando eles saíram o povo que estava na sala caiu na gargalhada exceto Tenten que por sinal ficou com Sakura.

-Ei por que vocês tão rindo? A Sakura tá machucada– perguntou a menina

-Você tá louca? Ela acabou com a Ino – disse Sai

-Eu nunca mais conto meus problemas, vai bater em todo mundo? – perguntou Gaara repreendendo a menina

-Mais não foi só por você, não vai se achando não, teve a Tenten também, aquela garota é uma cobra – disse Sakura

-Sakura você não pode fazer isso – disse Temari

-Pode sim, se ela tivesse machucado a Sakura eu acabava com ela – disse Neji

-Eu.. ajuda..va – disse Hinata

-Até você Hina chan? – perguntou Gaara vencido

-Vamos brindarrr! – e com isso Sakura abriu mais vodka e eles começaram a beber mesmo desarrumados.

_No dia seguinte as 7 da manhã_

-ACORDEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! – gritava Temari chutando todos que tavam caídos pelo chão

-Não – resmungava Sakura

-5 minutos – dizia Tenten

-Não vou na aula – disse Neji

Temari foi na cozinha e voltou com 6 serviçais que traziam baldes de água.

-Pode tacar- e com isso a água acertou em cheio todos que estavam na sala deitados.

-ARGTH! – gritou Sai

-Quem vai querer deitar de novo? – perguntou Temari de braços cruzados

-Tá certou vou me arrumar. – gritou Sakura e foi seguida pelos demais.

Na escola uma garota loira estava na porta esperando por alguém ... Quando viu Gaara vindo com seu grupo seguiu na direção dele. Nesse momento Shikamaru chegava com Naruto e Sasuke.

Shikamaru levava o celular na mão aparentemente telefonando para alguém. Ele esperava atender, nesse momento em que os grupos se cruzaram Temari atendia o telefone.

-Alô – disse a menina com um mega sorriso

-Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou ele

-Claro, melhor agora e você? – perguntou ela. E então as pessoas começaram a olhar para ela e para o Shikamaru.

-Melhor agora. Ontem foi um caos – disse ele suspirando

-Nossa nem me diga, pra mim também foi terri... – e Temari olhou pro Rapaz que agora estava do seu lado. Ela desligou o celular e Shikamaru ligou novamente e seu celular tocou e então ela foi pra mais perto dele e pegou seu celular e viu o numero, dando o celular dela pra ele.

-O que? – disse ele mais foi interrompido por Ino

-Gaara quero falar com você – disse a menina

-Desculpe tem que pedir autorização pra mim e é NÃO – disse Sakura entrando na frente dela

-Por que queridinha? Ele é seu por acaso– disse Ino olhando com deboche e Sakura se iluminou! Como se tivesse ganhado o presente de Natal antes.

-Sim, ele é meu namorado! – disse Sakura. E todos entraram em choque! Ino tentou puxar Gaara mais Sakura tirou a mão dela.

-Quer beijar o chão de novo loirinha? – disse ela com ar de desafio! E a tensão se sentia no ar.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence... maissssssss isso pode mudar logo logo quando eu ganhar na mega sena 5 vezes e compra-lo do kishi sensei è.é

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap X** : ****Correndo Atrás!**Seja correndo de você ou para você!

Sakura encarava Ino com a cara de quem não ia parar até bater na loirinha, todo o colégio olhava para as duas e para o pivô daquilo: Gaara. Estranhamente o foco saiu de Sasuke para Gaara. Então era ele o cara capaz de conquistar o coração das duas garotas mais gatas do colégio. Além de ser nesse momento melhor amigo das outras duas mais bonitas, ele realmente se tornou o príncipe do colégio e neste momento com certeza o mais desejado, o mais cobiçado.

Sasuke do outro lado da moeda não estava gostando disso, não que ele se importasse com quem fosse a estrela, mais ele não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Sakura estava levando a sério demais aquele garoto, ele já havia se tocado exatamente sobre o que estava acontecendo, ela estava usando ela mesma pra castigar a Ino, mais será que ela não pensou nas conseqüências de seu ato de justiça? "_E se o Gaara realmente se apaixonasse por ela? Será que ela não tinha esses pensamentos? "_Pensava Sasuke"

Shikamaru não estava sequer prestando atenção na confusão ao seu redor, ele estava ainda aceitando a idéia de que Temari era a sua namorada, mais como ele iria agir de agora em diante, eles de certa forma eram rivais, membros de grupos rivais na verdade e apesar de estarem tendo contato maior agora por causa da Sakura e Tenten eles não tinham tido muitas oportunidades de conversar, mas nessa crise existencial, aonde seu Qi acima de 200 não lhe ajudou em nada e foram seus hormônios masculinos que deram a tão cobiçada resposta _" Ela é realmente linda e eu não me importo mesmo de namorar com ela mais será que ela ainda vai querer estar comigo sabendo quem eu sou? "_ Com as suas próprias preocupações Shikamaru não teve tempo para pensar nas preocupações alheias.

Então a mágica foi desfeita quando Ino deu um passo na direção de Gaara, Temari soltou um suspiro pesado saindo dos seus próprios devaneios e foi para o meio delas, separá-las antes das vias de fato e da próxima manchete dos jornais.

-Ino se você tem amor a esse seu rostinho imbecil sai de perto da Sakura – disse a menina encarando a garota com cara feia sendo seguida por Tenten e Hinata.

-Se em..costar.. nela vai se ... ver comigo .. também – disse Hinata encarando Ino

-Não precisa disso gente sou especialista em lutas – disse Sakura com pose de nice Guy. Isso fez acontecer uma cena muito, mais muito estranha.

Gaara começou a rir. Ele não se aguentava em pé e começou a rir tanto que logo teve que sentar, Sakura vendo Gaara rir começou a rir também, não tendo jeito as pessoas começaram a rir também, exceto Ino que saiu revoltada agitando seu rabo de cavalo loiro. Não antes de virar e ver Gaara e Sakura rindo um olhando para o outro e Gaara dando tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça da menina.

Sasuke também não estava rindo, ele não sabia bem mais aquela situação o estava incomodando profundamente. Mais o mais estranho foi a reação de Naruto, ele também não estava rindo, estava olhando para uma certa garota de olhos perolados que estava nos braços de Sai rindo de olhos fechados e Sai tentando fazer mais cócegas nela. Então os dois viraram e seguiram para a sala, logo em seguida todos seguiram para a sala. A aula transcorreu calma e Gaara já havia recuperado seu semblante natural: Sério Sexy. A aula continuava e enquanto isso duas pessoas estavam travando uma luta psicológica muito forte.

**Shikamaru**

_" Eu não sei o que eu faço, eu normalmente sempre sei como agir e agora eu não sei o que fazer, que droga não consigo pensar em nada direito. E tenho medo de, se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, eu perca a única chance que vou ter de ficar com ela. Agora sabendo que a Temari é a minha menina eu me sinto muito feliz, mais exatamente por ser a Temari eu me sinto inseguro, ela é tão completa e auto suficiente. Isso é problemático e não saber o que fazer é ainda mais problemático."_

**Temari**

_"Fica calma, não deixa esse coração acelerar, é só o preguiçoso do Shikamaru, ele ainda é o mesmo cara irritante de sempre. Nada mudou, ele ainda é amigo do Sasuke, ele não veio sentar do meu lado, ele não mudou em nada. Vai ver pra ele foi só uma brincadeira,vai ver ele sabia o tempo todo que era eu e tava me usando para se divertir. É isso! Melhor não me iludir: Homens não prestam. Tenho que continuar a acreditar nisso, não vê o que o Naruto fez com a pobre da Hinata, e eles são amigos, não posso ser enganada"_

**Shikamaru**

_"O que será que eu devo dizer? Será que eu devo pedi-la em namoro? Mais a gente já namora. Será que eu devo ir almoçar com ela? Mais ela já come com seus amigos. O que será que eu posso fazer? Eu realmente quero ficar com ela , mais tudo é tão problemático."_

**Temari**

_"O almoço passou e ele nem veio falar comigo. Sabia, ele é realmente igual aos outros justamente como pensei. Ele é só mais um cara, se pensar bem a gente até já se beijou naquele maldito baile de fantasias. E o pior ele beija bem, não ia me importar de beijá-lo de novo. E o peitoral dele até que é sarado. Ai meu deus o que eu tô pensando? tô parecendo a Sakura. Temari pare de pensar coisas que nunca vão acontecer. Você foi só um jogo"_

**Shikamaru**

_"Droga já é o final da aula, vou esperá-la na saída. Quero conversar com ela. Quero saber o que ela pensa sobre tudo, sei que é problemático, mais eu realmente não quero abrir mão dela. Eu realmente amo ela. Ela pode ser a mais problemática de todos, violenta e tudo mais só que é a minha problemática que usa fio dental. Ai meu deus o que eu tô pensando."_

-Ei Shika – cutuca Sasuke

-Fala – respondeu shikamaru

-Se você pretende ficar com a Temari acho bom você se esforçar – disse ele sério

-Hãn? – perguntou o rapaz sem entender

-Quando você gosta tem que correr atrás – disse Sasuke e sorriu para o amigo que entendeu o que ele quis dizer

-Valeu Sasuke – e com isso juntou seu material e foi atrás de Temari que estava chegando no portão com seus amigos.

-TEMARII – gritou Shikamaru mais foi interrompido por sons de flashes uma enorme quantidade de repórteres e fotógrafos. Desde jornal de escola até programas mundiais.

-Que porra é essa? - perguntou Neji protegendo Tenten e Hinata com o corpo.

-Não sei – disse Sai que estava ligando para seu pai para perguntar sobre o que era aquele alvoroço.

-Senhorita Haruno é verdade que está namorando o herdeiro dos Sabaku?

-Senhor Sabaku é verdade que pretendem juntas as duas firmas esse isolarem como as maiores empresas mundiais?

-Vocês pretendem se casar? –

-Esse é o primeiro amor dos dois?

-Já tiveram sua primeira vez?

-Quando irão se apresentar como casal para o povo.

Sakura só olhava aquelas fotos e ouvia as perguntas sem entender nada.

-Que merda é essa? – ouviram uma voz vinda da porta recém saída. E os olhos ônix logo pararam em Sakura que estava sendo trucidada pelos repórteres e se ele bem a conhecia ela não ia conseguir sair dali tão cedo.

Sakura estava presa entre os fotógrafos e Gaara não conseguia alcançá-la para tira-la de lá. Ele estava tentando, empurrando fotógrafos mais eram muitos, ele deu um giro para ver ao redor e Temari foi puxada para dentro por uma mão. Neji e Sai estavam retornando pro colégio com Hinata e Tenten. Somente ele e Sakura estavam presos no meio do mar de repórteres.

-Por favor abram caminho – pedia Sakura, mais nem preciso dizer que foi sem sucesso. Gaara tentava chegar na Sakura só que era empurrado cada vez mais para longe da garota. E então muitos flashs na porta novamente.

-OLHEM O UCHIHA!

Ele seguiu para aonde Sakura estava sendo torturada. As pessoas iam abrindo caminho, já que conheciam o gênio do rapaz, ele não se importava nem um pouco de ser violento, agressivo e mais violento ainda.

-SAIAM DA FRENTE OU EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO! – gritou Sasuke com a sua cara de furioso o que levou as pessoas a abrirem o caminho, ele foi até a Sakura e a levou para seu carro.

-Mais e os outros – disse ela

-Logo eles vão pra casa. – disse Sasuke

-Mais de quem é esse carro? – perguntou Sakura

-É meu – disse Sasuke entrando com a Sakura e fechando a porta. Deixando as pessoas boquiabertas.

-É UM TRIANGULO AMOROSO?

-Melhor impossível - gritavam os repórteres que como previsto foram se afastando do local com a saída da garota. Gaara entrou na escola e encontrou os seus amigos

-Cadê a Sakura? – perguntou tenten

-Entrou no carro do Uchiha para fugir da confusão – disse Gaara sério

-E você a deixou ir sozinha? – perguntou Neji

-Ela sabe se defender e eu não consegui chegar nela a tempo –disse Gaara

-Gente vamos? – perguntou Temari que estava incomodada com a situação, não mais pela situação e sim pela proximidade de Shikamaru.

-Eu preciso conversar com você – disse Shikamaru

-Não temos nada que conversar -disse Temari seguindo para a porta quando foi puxada por Shikamaru que a beijou a força, até ela ficar sem ar

-Owww – gritou Neji e todos olharam a cena

-O que você tá fazendo? – disse a menina ofegante e super corada

-Você é a minha namorada – disse Shikamaru puxando a menina para a saída da escola.

-Acho que a Tema-chan não vai pra casa conosco – disse Hinata rindo

-Que bom que eles se acertaram – disse Sai

-Eu quero um namorado também – disse Tenten

-Isso é fácil de resolver – disse Neji

-Eu também- disse Hinata

-Também podemos resolver – disse Sai sorrindo para Hinata mais antes de terminar a brincadeira levou um empurrão de Naruto que estava passando por ali.

-Ei cuidado – disse Sai que obteve por resposta um dedo do meio levantado.

**XxXxxxXxx**

-Obrigada por me deixar em casa Sasuke – disse a menina

-Disponha – disse o rapaz

-É sério eu não iria conseguir sair dali – disse a menina sorrindo

-Tem que ser na força às vezes – disse ele sério

-Quer entrar? – perguntou ela mais foi interrompida por um helicóptero que pousava

-Seus pais? – perguntou sasuke vendo o brilho no olhar da menina

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim – gritou ela animada

-Acho que então fica pra próxima – disse Sasuke acompanhando Sakura na porta de sua casa

-Não precisava me trazer até a porta, mais eu me senti bem senhor cavalheiro – disse Sakura fazendo uma reverencia de princesas

-De nada mademoisele – disse Sasuke também se curvando como um príncipe faria. E a menina rindo foi interrompida por um senhor de cabelos grisalhos que levantou a menina no colo, mais só um pouquinho porque ela era bem pesada para ele.

-Minhaaaa filhinha você está comendo, está estudando? Quer que papai tome banho com você – e com isso Sakura deu um soco no seu pai

-Paráa com isso Pai! Desculpe Sasuke! Por sinal esses são meus pais – disse a menina apontando pro senhor de cabelo grisalho e para uma mulher de cabelos curtos distintos mais muito bela.

-Muito prazer – disse Sasuke que recebeu um aperto de mão

-Muito prazer – disse o Senhor Haruno

-Vou indo – disse Sasuke seguindo para a limusine

-Obrigada por hoje Sasuke – disse Sakura e Sasuke acenou e Sakura viu o carro saindo de sua propriedade.

-Esse é o herdeiro dos Uchiha? – pergunta seu pai ´serio

-Sim, ele me salvou hoje – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Que bom que não é igual aos seus pais então – disse pegando Sakura e empurrando pra dentro de casa.

**XxxXXxxx**

-Eu nãoooooooooooooooooo vou fazer isso! É tudo uma brincadeira! – gritava Sakura

-Sakura entenda que é bom para as duas famílias. A Sabaku também quer isso! – dizia a mãe de Sakura

-ARGTH! Como vocês convenceram o Gaara? – pergunta Sakura sentada na cama pelada e fazendo manha para a sua mãe.

-Por que é pelo bem das duas famílias – disse sua mãe, Sakura sempre cedia aos pedidos da mãe.

-Droga, tá bom eu vou! Avisa o Gaara que eu já estou descendo. – disse a menina indo colocar uma roupa.

**XxxXxxx**

-Não acredito que eu estou aqui – disse Sakura dançando valsa numa festa com o Gaara.

-Imagina eu – disse Gaara

-Por que a gente? – disse Sakura

-Por que você tem umas idéias imbecis que atingem a todos nós!

-Droga, esqueci que a culpa era minha, daí nem dá gosto de reclamar – disse Sakura

-Pelo menos você tá bem vestida – disse Gaara olhando o vestido branco de Sakura tomara que caia com renda e cauda, uma luva dava um ar refinado a roupa.

-E você gostoso – disse Sakura vendo Gaara com uma Smoking os botões meio abertos e a calça meia larga que caia um pouco e mostrava a sua cueca da Dior.

-Mas então... Que cor é sua calcinha? – perguntou Gaara baixinho

-Seu tarado – disse corada

**XxXXx FLASH BACK XXXXX**

_-Todos os meios estão dizendo que vocês dois estão namorado, jornais, revistas, tv... – disse o pai de Sakura_

_-Mais é mentirinha, só pra implicar com a ex do gaara – disse Sakura_

_-Não importa! com isso as nossas ações subiram 2,6 e isso é muita coisa – disse seu pai_

_-Mais a gente já não é rico o suficiente? – perguntou Sakura_

_-Esse não é o ponto, por isso vocês dois terão de ir numa festa hoje – disse o pai dela_

_-Não querooooooo – disse Sakura_

_-Viemos aqui só para isso – disse o pai de Sakura_

_-O amor paternal de vocês jorram pelos poros. – disse Sakura cinicamente_

_-Você vai – disse o pai sentenciando_

_-Eu não vou – disse Sakura rivalizando_

_-Então infelizmente teremos de parar as doações para aquela escola nos Estados Unidos para as crianças pobres e a escola de música também... Que pena – disse o pai como quem não quer nada_

_-DROGA! Eu vou vou mais mesmo assim o Gaara não vai – disse Sakura batendo o pé!_

_**XxxX FlasH BacK Off XxXxxX**_

-Tô com sede - disse Sakura que deixou Gaara sentado numa mesa e foi pegar saque.

-Então vocês estão juntos? Pensei que era só por causa da Ino– disse uma voz rouca, sensual. Sakura se virou e viu Sasuke com o cabelo recém lavado escorrendo um pouco de água, um smoking alinhado com gravata e uma taça de bebida nas mãos.

-Ohhhh você me entende, mais não conta pra Ino. – disse Sakura virando o ponche e se servindo de mais.

-Então não estão? – disse Sasuke admirando o decote de Sakura quando ela se curvava para pegar o ponche

-Não, somos amigos, mais nossos pais querem obrigar a gente a parecer que sim, e eu fui forçada por um motivo de força maior – disse Sakura bebendo mais ponche

-Sakura vem aqui comigo preciso falar com você – disse Sasuke puxando a menina, ela nunca tinha percebido que as mãos dele eram realmente grandes e fortes. Sakura estava sendo puxada por Sasuke para um lugar mais afastado...

-Ei Sasuke o que é tão importante que tem que ir pra longe? – perguntou a menina encucada, ele não respondeu quando tomou uma certa distância ele largou a menina e se virou para ela.

-Sakura eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você – começou ele mais foi interrompido por uma voz mais alta que a sua

-SAKURA –SAMAAAAA – gritava um jovem de cabelos prateados e corpo esbelto que corria na direção deles. A menina virou os olhos na direção do jovem

-Kakashi-kun – disse baixinho e então Sasuke gelou de raiva e de ódio! _"Maldito seja tudo conspira contra mim, não era pras garotas correrem atrás de mim?"_ – Pensava ele vendo Sakura se afastar dele e seguir para Kakashi. Ele então segura a mão dela...

-Fica aqui – disse ele

-Desculpe o Kakashi está me chamando- e com isso ela soltou a mão dele para ir pra perto do jovem.

-Não me chama de sama – dizia ela

-Sim, sakura chan - disse ele corado e fazendo-a corar

Sasuke via tudo isso e sentia seu sangue ferver. "Eu vou fazer você gostar de mim Sakura! O tanto que eu já gosto de você! Ou eu não me chamo Uchiha!"

Então naquele momento Sasuke decidiu que realmente estava a fim daquela garota que não diz nada que presta, é desajeitada, estúpida, idiota e sem modos mais que também era boa, legal, bonita,meiga, fiel e delicada como uma flor.

O único problema foi que mais alguns olhares se fixaram naquela garota. E eram olhos raivosos.

-Senhor Sabaku gostaria demais uma bebida?

-Não obrigado – disse Gaara seguindo para onde Kakashi levava Sakura.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence é do Kishimoto-sama

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XI** :****Lutando contra a correnteza**

Sakura seguiu com Kakashi de volta para a festa, Gaara logo em seguida se juntou a eles e com isso Kakashi seguiu para o seu papel como guarda-costas e se afastou do casal. Já Sasuke estava olhando a distância, planejando exatamente como agir daqui pra frente. Ele agora realmente sabia o que estava sentindo e isso não era um sentimento leviano que ele pudesse ignorar. Um grande amor só acontece uma vez na vida e ele sabia que era a vez dele!

A festa correu bem e Gaara levou Sakura para casa após um longo tempo onde eles conversaram e o rapaz ficou feliz por estar tão a vontade com ela mesmo sozinhos. Ele não sabia exatamente o por que de estar ainda um pouco irritado e não saber o por quê o deixava mais irritado ainda, na cabeça de Gaara ele deveria saber de tudo e aqueles fotógrafos tirando fotos deles a cada segundo não ajudava seu humor de maneira alguma.

-Gaa-kun não fica assim - disse Sakura abraçando o amigo

-É só cansaço - disse o rapaz

-Imagino, foi um dia puxado - suspirou Sakura. Gaara nem se deu o trabalho de responder e Sakura, conhecendo o seu amigo, de esperar uma resposta.

-Quer entrar? - pergunta ela bocejando e coçando os olhos na porta de casa

-Hoje eu passo - disse o jovem dando as costas e voltando pro carro que o esperava. Sakura ficou olhando aquelas costas se afastarem e ela sentiu que ele estava meio triste então ela fez o que ela achou que deveria fazer, foi correndo e pulou nas costas de Gaara que desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão. Quando ele ia xingar até a mãe de Sakura ele viu a menina sorrindo e sentiu que ela estava tentando animar ele, ou seja, era fim de carreira pra ele. E ele sorriu

-Boa noite Gaa-kun te vejo amanhã - disse ela com um sorriso sapeca.

-Boa noite Saku-chan - disse ele e estava levantando quando Sakura começou a gritar super feliz e desesperadamente, cheia de energia que até alguns segundos atrás não estavam ali.

-Você me deu um apelido! É sinal que gosta de mim - gritava Sakura o que deixou Gaara muito vermelho e sem graça, pois não havia percebido que apelidara Sakura, saiu sem querer.

-Pára com isso sua retardada- gritava ele mais já era tarde demais, o sorriso estava marcado na face daquela jovem

-Eu te amo Gaa-kun - e dizendo isso Sakura saiu correndo pro seu quarto porque estava com muito sono, mais deixou um Gaara de boca aberta e pasmo.

-Calma Gaara é só a Sakura. Ela te ama como amigo. Só isso - e com isso ele entrou no carro, mais não pôde esconder o sorriso que habitava no lugar da cara fechada.

_"Obrigado Saku-chan "_ - pensou Gaara antes de ver a casa de Sakura sumir de sua vista sob a luz do luar.

**[...]**

-A Sakura tá demorando - Dizia Neji

-Sem ela pra fazer piada é tão sem graça ou para apenas rir dela- suspirou Temari

-É impressão minha ou tá parecendo que ela é uma palhaça? - perguntou Shikamaru que estava sentado no seu novo lugar, ao lado de sua namorada Temari na aula

-Não é impressão não - disse Sai rindo

-Gaara o que você fez com ela? - perguntou Neji fazendo cara de sério

-Nada, ela deve tá dormindo. Vocês sabem como ela é - disse Gaara sério mais que deu um leve sorrisinho que atiçou dúvidas.

-Gaa kun fez algo pervertido eu sinto isso - disse Tenten que levou um soco de Gaara

-Ou baixinha quer encarar? - disse ele sério encarando Tenten, mais a menina já conhecia ele e sabia que essa cara séria era apenas seu jeito de ser e que não assustava mais ela, ao contrário até gostava do jeito dele, ela tinha uma certa quedinha por rapazes sérios.

-Quero, cai dentro ruivinho - disse Tenten se levantando e dando socos no ar o que fez todos rirem inclusive Gaara

-Nê, Gaa-kun tá de bom humor - disse Hinata observadora

-Será que aconteceu algo mesmo? - perguntou Sai

-EIIIIIIIIIIII SEUS FOFOQUEIROS! - gritou Sakura pulando no colo de Gaara e tentando chutar Sai sem nenhum motivo e que desviava dos golpes da menina.

-Por que demorou Sakura? - perguntou Temari o que levou Sakura a olhar para a menina e também para a sua companhia.

-Olhaaa a tema-chan e o shika-kun juntinhooss uiiiiii - gritou Sakura chamando a atenção e fazendo os dois corarem.

-Eles oficializaram o namoro hoje cedo - disse Gaara

-Ti lindu! - disse Sakura Hinata e Tenten em coro com coraçõezinhos nos olhos.

-Que problemáticos - disse Shikamaru mais este estava rindo, ele estava feliz de estar com a sua menina e finalmente poder tocar e sentir a garota dos seus sonhos de verdade e não apenas na sua imaginação.

-Não foge do assunto, por que demorou? - gritou Temari, corada e tentando tirar o foco de si mesma.

-Fui na delegacia prestar queixa contra Gaa-kun, ele abusou de mim ontem a noite e eu posso estar carregando um filho dele nesse momento - disse Sakura fazendo cara de ferida e com as mãos no peito. Arrancou risadas de todos que estavam ali, não exatamente pela sua performance mais por conseguir deixar Gaara totalmente sem graça.

-Ei querem saber do que o Gaara me chamou ontem? - gritou Sakura animada

-Do que?- gritaram todos, exceto Shikamaru que achava problemático demais gritar mais também estava curioso por aquele cara que parecia tão sério não ser assim na verdade.

-Cala a boca - gritou Gaara tão vermelho quanto Hinata

-Ai meu deus o babado é forte - disse Tenten ao ver a reação de Gaara

-Ele me chamou de SAKU-CHAN - gritou Sakura vitoriosa

-Nããããããããããoooo acreditooooooo! - gritaram todos, inclusive Shikamaru

-Não é demais ? - se gabava Sakura atraindo muitos olhares

-O Gaara te chamando com um apelido carinhoso. A coisa tá séria - disse Neji

-Nhaaaaaaaaaa que fofo - disse Hinata

-Eu fiquei mô feliz - disse Sakura sentando finalmente no seu lugar

-Cala a boca - disse Gaara vermelho

-Querido é bom se acostumar - disse Sakura com ar de namorada. E todos riram e começaram a prestar atenção na aula, já que era matéria para uma prova.

**[...]**

Hinata estava andando calmamente pelo colégio a procura de seus amigos quando sentiu um olhar a perseguindo, ela olhou para trás pensando que pudesse ser o Gaara, ele era capaz de fazê-la se sentir assim com seu olhar penetrante mais o olhar que a perseguia insistentemente não era do ruivo e sim de um loiro.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos, era uma situação diferente os meigos olhos de Hinata expressavam seriedade e os alegres olhos de Naruto estavam totalmente tristes. Uma realidade guardada dentro de ambos.

-Hinata - disse Naruto, baixinho como uma prece, disse de uma forma que parecia um pedido de desculpas. Hinata não respondeu ela aguardou um pouco e se ele não iria dizer nada ela então iria continuar seu caminho. Não precisava estar perto dele, não queria estar perto dele... ou melhor não podia estar perto dele.

Então Naruto a puxou para si e fez com que seus olhos se encarassem e assim eles ficaram, com os olhos fixos um no outro. Palavras se tornaram desnecessárias, mais deveriam ser ditas. Naruto deveria tê-las usado.

Talvez essa tivesse sido a sua única chance de pedir desculpas por tudo que fez. Só que ele era burro e sua ação foi a normal de um homem... Não, foi a reação normal de um idiota.

Ele foi lentamente fechando seus olhos e aproximando seus lábios rosados dos da Hinata. Esta que olhava incrédula, ainda sem acreditar naquilo. E então antes que ele tivesse a chance de tocar seus lábios ... Ela deu as costas para ele. Logo o Naruto percebeu, abriu os seus olhos e ao ver a garota indo na direção aposta a ele de novo ele insiste e a segura pelo pulso

-Você vai embora? - pergunta Naruto sério, a reação de Hinata foi a única possivel...

TABEFT!

Hinata dá um tapa em Naruto que solta seu pulso.

-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te interessa Naruto – disse Hinata séria

-É claro que interessa! Por que... Por que .. Por que EU SEMPRE TE AMEI DROGA! – disse Naruto sem jeito

-E você acha que isso basta? Simples palavras? – disse Hinata encarando Naruto que ficou corado pelas verdades

-O que mais você precisa? – disse ele. Hinata se aproximou dele e tocou o coração dele com a sua mão.

-Amor não são palavras Naruto, são gestos diários que mostram um sentimento que floresce a cada dia. Se você não sabe que palavras não me bastam não as diga, por que vai ser a toa, eu não vou acreditar só nelas de novo! – disse Hinata dando as costas pro Naruto

-Eu não entendo, EU NÃO ENTENDO! – gritou ele. Hinata parou e virou para ele

-É exatamente por isso que você não me ama, senão entenderia- e ela seguiu sem olhar para trás novamente, decididamente seguiu em frente.

**[...]**

Hinata seguiu para o banheiro, ela seguia com pressa era o único lugar aonde ela faria o que realmente precisava fazer naquele momento. Mas então ela esbarra justamente em uma pessoa, com a vista embaçada não olhava direito o caminho. O jovem fica olhando estático a menina que não aguentava mais e tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo angelical rosto. Num gesto impensado ele abraça a menina e segue com ela pro portão da escola protegendo-a, ele pega o telefone e chama seu chofer que estaria esperando pelas redondezas a conclusão das aulas. Hinata não resistia, ela precisava de um abraço e de alguém que não a julgasse. Ela estava sendo conduzida pelo jovem, mais então uma cabeleira rosa vê aquilo e sem dizer nada entra no carro antes da porta se fechar, o dono do carro ao ver aquela intrusa não se importa e manda o carro seguir.

-O que está acontecendo? Você FEZ ELA CHORAR? RESPONDE UCHIHA! - disse Sakura indo na direção de Sasuke para castigá-lo por fazer a Hinata chorar

-Não foi ele, ele me ajudou - disse Hinata que estava segurando um pouco o choro ainda.

-Hinata o que houve? - pergunta Sakura enxugando as suas lágrimas.

-Acho que ela estará mais confortável quando chegarmos na minha casa com um chocolate quente - disse Sasuke encarando Sakura no melhor estilo cale a boca sua insensível.

-O... Obrigada - murmurou Hinata

**[...]**

Hinata seguiu com Sasuke até um quarto aonde ela ficou na cama chorando e Sakura fazendo cafuné nela, chorou tanto que caiu no sono de tão fraca. Sakura se levantou e pediu água a Sasuke que foi pegar mais antes de sair do quarto ele sentiu sua camisa sendo puxada.

-Obrigada Sasuke - disse Sakura

Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça, mais Sakura estava meio corada. Ela voltou pro quarto e ficou ao lado de Hinata, esperando ela acordar para ver se ela se sentiria preparada para falar sobre o que aconteceu. E enquanto isso ela pensou que Sasuke não era tão cruel quanto parecia, ele ajudou Hinata ainda que ela não tenha pedido nada. E seus pensamentos foram longe enquanto esperavam que a bela adormecida acordasse dos seus sonhos.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence... maissssssss isso pode mudar logo logo quando eu ganhar na mega sena 5 vezes e compra-lo do kishi sensei è.é

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XII: **O Retorno do Passado... Correndo atrás... Será que dá jeito?**

Sakura estava ao lado de Hinata e aquele silêncio todo não ajudou muito a menina que acabou caindo no sono ao lado de sua amiga. Sasuke retornou ao quarto e viu a cena, era reconfortante ver a menina pela qual se descobriu recentemente apaixonado dormindo na sua casa. Devia significar que ela confiava nele não é? Ou que era tão sem noção que dormiria em qualquer lugar. Sasuke riu internamente ao saber que provavelmente era a segunda opção.

Ele pegou um cobertor mais quando foi cobri-la ela despertou. Ela viu então que o jovem rapaz na sua frente estava tentando salva-la de morrer congelada e aceitou o agrado se enrolando no cobertor dado por ele e logo em seguida deu um sorriso para Sasuke que retribuiu. A menina calmamente foi despertando de seu pequeno cochilo e ficou esperando Hinata acordar o que não tardou nem 10 minutos.

Sasuke se sentiu realmente feliz por Hinata ter acordado, aquele silêncio, aquela proximidade, o aroma que saía dela, suas caras e bocas, seus poucos sons, tudo mexia com ele. Ele não sabia exatamente porque mais aquela menina realmente mexia totalmente com sua sanidade e com seu controle, afinal ele era um homem com desejos normais e na flor da idade de cometer besteiras criadas por seus hormônios.

-Oi Hina chan - disse Sakura sorrindo vendo a menina abrir calmamente seus olhos. A menina apenas sorriu, um sorriso pesado e falso, sorrir não era realmente o que ela gostaria de estar fazendo no momento. Sasuke sentindo o clima e se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

-Vou deixá-las a sós - disse ele abrindo a porta mais parou quando ouviu uma voz baixa.

-Pode ficar vai ser bom que você escute também. Já que você é amigo de Naruto- disse Hinata timidamente, Sakura sorriu por sua amiga confiar em Sasuke.

-Vocês sabem que eu namorei o Naruto não é? - disse ela

-Bom eu soube da história por alto sim - disse Sasuke

-Sei muito pouco do ocorrido - disse Sakura

-Nós namoramos mais o Naruto queria dar um passo adiante e eu não consegui - disse Hinata olhando pro chão e mexendo seus dedos

-Ele queria beijar você? - perguntou Sakura encarando a amiga e fazendo ela corar mais que o normal

-Cala a boca Sakura - disse Sasuke vendo a reação da menina e percebendo, muito tarde devo dizer, exatamente o que Hinata quis dizer

Sakura olhando o que disse Sasuke e a sua amiga ficou sem graça por não ter entendido exatamente.

-Desculpe Hinata, eu sou meia lerda - disse ela corada

-Tudo bem, você só é inocente demais - disse Hinata sorrindo levemente de verdade

-Continue - disse Sasuke

-Desde então a gente se separou quando ele me traiu com a Tayuya - disse Hinata com seus olhos cheios de água.

-mas - disse Sasuke que logo parou

-O que? - perguntou Sakura

-É que não sei se posso falar - disse Sasuke pensativo

-Se for ajudar é obvio que deve falar - disse Sakura

- Por favor - pediu Hinata

- Que seja, isso aconteceu um pouco depois que eu me mudei pra Tóquio e comecei a estudar aqui - disse Sasuke

**[ FlashBack]**

-E então Naruto o que foi desembucha que eu quero dormir porra - disse Sasuke bocejando havia sido acordado pelo amigo bem cedo, cedo demais

-É a Hinata eu forcei com ela e agora não sei o que fazer - disse Naruto triste

-Como assim ? - perguntou Sasuke interessado, ele era homem oras.

-É que tipo eu amo ela e somos namorados achei que podia avançar, é natural querer isso de quem a gente ama não é? - perguntou Naruto meio desesperado querendo um apoio. Eles seguiam para o colégio agora e ainda conversavam sobre o assunto.

-Cara eu não sei nunca me apaixonei - disse Sasuke sincero

-O que eu faço? - perguntou Naruto e Sasuke que olha sem saber o que responder.

-Mas eu sei o que fazer e se quiser posso ajudar ! - disse uma voz feminina saindo de trás de uma árvore aparentemente estava ouvindo tudo desde o inicio.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Sasuke com ar de desconfiado para a garota com trajes um tanto quanto vulgares, na linguagem normal, uma piranha mesmo.

-Como? - perguntou Naruto desesperado, a essa altura qualquer ajuda era bem vinda

-Ela só está com medo, você deve usar isso e assustá-la um pouco - disse Tayuya

-Como assim? - perguntou Naruto confuso

-Se você disser que transou com outra menina ela vai correr atrás de você e deixar você fazer o que quiser - disse Tayuya vitoriosa

-Ainda não entendi - disse Naruto

-Simples, pra defender o que é dela ela vai transar com você. Pra que você não procure outra - disse Tayuya

-Entendi, mas eu não tenho coragem de trair a Hinata - disse Naruto já triste

-Não precisa trair, basta fingir - disse Tayuya piscando pro Naruto e ligando do seu celular para alguém.

_"Sim, eu acabei de chegar na escola, adivinha com quem ? Naruto. Sim ele mesmo, nós dormimos juntos. Sim isso é segredo! Não conte pra ninguém "- _Dizendo isso Tayuya desligou o celular

-Pronto agora todo o colégio vai saber - disse Tayuya

-Isso é errado - disse Sasuke, mas Naruto já estava sorrindo e todo feliz

-Eu acho que vai dar certo e ainda hoje eu e a Hinata teremos nossa primeira vez - dizia Naruto todo contente.

-E você o que ganha? - pergunta Sasuke para a menina que era toda sorriso.

-A fama - disse ela decidida.

Ficaram por alguns minutos andando quando o celular de Tayuya começou a tocar freneticamente, pessoas que "viram ela sair da casa de Naruto" , pessoas que não acreditavam, todo tipo de pessoa.

-Não disse, todo mundo já sabe - disse Tayuya olhando pra Naruto que a abraçou em agradecimento. Mal sabia Naruto que ele caiu num plano idiota pra destruir o relacionamento dele.

Naruto viu Hinata neste momento, e que ela olhou para ele com o olhos cheios de água e então correu. E não pra ele... Correu dele.

-Ei cara você não vai atrás dela? - perguntou Sasuke

-Fui eu quem decidiu aceitar isso sem pensar na Hinata, que idiota eu sou - disse Naruto se xingando muito mentalmente

-Isso não importa agora vai atrás dela- disse Sasuke novamente e então ele viu o rapaz chorando, na verdade lágrimas escorriam.

-Eu não posso voltar atrás no que eu fiz, esse é o meu jeito de ser - e com isso Naruto que foi para a sala. Sasuke sentiu que o erro cometido pelo amigo foi inocente mais ainda assim ele havia carregado o peso de uma má decisão sozinho.

-Por que sofrer assim cara? - perguntou Sasuke

-Por que eu sou Naruto e não volto atrás nas minhas decisões. - disse Naruto com muitas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

Naruto e Hinata se encontraram e a menina olhava de forma triste, mais acusadora. Ela acreditou no boato e se ele ficasse com ela a faria chorar de novo, preferiria chorar ele, ele tinha medo de machucá-la novamente. Ela perguntou por que ... Ele disse que era por que era homem, quando na verdade era porque ele era apenas burro.

Tayuya foi quem bolou esse plano, na verdade ela odiava Hinata, aquela puritana rica que namorava um dos melhores partidos. Ela somente queria atrapalhar e conseguiu. Depois de saber disso Naruto acabou com ela e ela teve de se mudar. Se ficasse por lá a sua vida corria sério perigo.

Todo dia ele fica algumas horas na porta de sua casa olhando você, pela decisão dele ele fica de longe, mais sempre te amou.

**[ FLashBack ]**

-E foi isso - disse Sasuke suspirando por ter contado algo que era particular de seu amigo, mais ele achou necessário. Alguém tinha que abrir os olhos desses dois idiotas.

Hinata tinha seus olhos cheios de água e pela primeira vez em anos se sentiu aliviada. Ela não foi traída. Ele não conseguiria traí-la. E o mais importante ele a amava de verdade e sempre amou.

-Que bom não Hina-chan? - perguntou Sakura para a amiga que levantou de supetão.

-É a primeira casa a esquerda - disse Sasuke, a menina somente sorriu pra ele e saiu correndo.

-Tomara que dê tudo certo - disse Sakura

-Sim, vai dar - disse Sasuke

-Mais é uma besteira tão grande complicar os sentimentos assim, não acha? - pergunta Sakura pensativa

-Concordo - disse Sasuke e Sakura agora estava deitando na cama do rapaz onde Hinata estava antes

-Olha o tanto de tempo que eles perderam, poderiam ter estado juntos- dizia Sakura ela agora olhava pro teto se acomodando confortavelmente na cama do rapaz.

-Tem alguém que você queira estar junto Sakura? - pergunta Sasuke

-Ainda não. Existem pessoas que eu não quero me separar nunca, mais nenhuma ainda que eu ame assim como a Hinata. Tem algumas que admiro – disse a menina corando.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos quando Sakura falou

E você Sasuke?- perguntou a menina Sakura. E então Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura que estava distraída olhando o teto

-Tem sim... - Disse Sasuke deitando ao lado da menina na sua cama

-É ? Que legal ! E quem é? - disse a menina virando pro lado e notando a proximidade entre ela e Sasuke

-Você - disse ele olhando a menina nos olhos e por uns segundos ambos ficaram sem respirar e como um feitiço eles não conseguiam se separar e quase que inevitavelmente seus lábios roçaram, porém antes que pudessem chegar a fazer alguma coisa algo interrompeu o momento.

-SASUKE VENHA AQUI POR FAVOR - gritou uma voz autoritária, que era do pai de Sasuke. Uma voz dura e Sakura levantou assustada como se pudessem ver através da porta o que eles estavam fazendo. Sasuke suspirou e abriu a porta. Ele seguiu para fora e Sakura foi logo atrás, corada e morta de vergonha. Sem entender o que eles dois iam fazer e sem entender o porque !

-Sasuke quem é essa?- perguntou o pai de Sasuke com um olhar sério e reprovador

-É minha amiga - disse Sasuke encarando-o

-Não gosto de visitas aqui - disse o pai e Sakura corou mais ainda

-Já estou saindo. Foi um prazer! - disse a menina acenando e indo em direção a porta.

-Sakura espera aí - disse Sasuke

-Volte aqui Sasuke - gritou seu pai

-Não precisa vir eu sei o caminho. Te vejo na escola - disse a menina sorrindo, sem demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia ao olhar para Sasuke.

-Eu falei sério e espero uma resposta. - disse Sasuke encarando Sakura roubando-lhe o ar novamente

-Senhorita Haruno o carro está pronto - disse o chofer abrindo a porta e a menina saía da casa

-UMA HARUNO NA MINHA CASA? O QUE É ISSO SASUKE? ESTÁ MALUCO SASUKE - gritou o pai de Sasuke, a menina pôde ouvir claramente e ela não deixou de notar um pequeno incomodo em seu coração.

-Não enche - foi a resposta de Sasuke e foi somente o que Sakura ouviu pois seu carro deu a partida.

_"O que foi isso? "_ - pensou Sakura

**[...]**

Naruto estava na sua casa olhando o teto, por todo o quarto tinham fotos grandes, pequenas, de perto, longe, boas, ruins, mais o engraçado era que todos eram de uma mesma pessoa: Hinata.

Ele ficava ali naquele quarto aonde nunca levou outra menina que não fosse a Hinata. Só ela poderia entrar ali. Só ela. E então ele ouviu uma batida delicada em sua porta.

-Não admito que entrem no meu quarto - gritou naruto ríspido e quando viu a porta se abrindo pensou em xingar ou melhor bater no idiota que atrapalhava seu momento de paz ou sofrimento.

Mais seu coração parou, o ar faltou. Ele viu uma jovem ofegante, vermelha e suada que adentrava em seu quarto.

-Hinata... o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Naruto após alguns segundos. Quando a sua voz definitivamente voltou depois de algumas tentativas frustradas de tentar falar algo. Hinata olhou para o quarto, ela viu as fotos dela. Ela sentiu que as coisas estavam como que na ultima vez que ela esteve ali, como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

-Seu burro - disse Hinata caindo no chão e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto

-Hinata, quem te fez chorar? Me fala - gritou Naruto desesperado olhando para Hinata próximo a ela, dando um soco na parede mais próxima.

-Você! Só você pode me fazer chorar. Porque eu te amo e sempre te amei - disse a menina com lágrimas caindo, mais eram lágrimas de felicidade de poder dizer aquilo que estava preso em sua garganta por tantos anos.

Naruto estava chocado. Paralisado. Ele não estava entendo. E não sabia se era um sonho ou não. Mais o que importava? A pessoa que ele mais amava estava em seu quarto e disse que o amava.

-Eu também te amo Hinata - dizendo isso ele beijou a menina e os dois choraram juntos por todas as coisas que passaram. Mais agora estavam de mãos dadas. Juntos.

-Nunca mais se afaste de mim – disse Naruto apertando Hinata entre seus braços, como uma suplica. Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça e se aninhou no peito de seu amante.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence... maissssssss isso pode mudar logo logo quando eu ganhar na mega sena 45 vezes e comprá-lo do kishi sensei è.é

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XIII: **Diferenças!**

Sakura seguia para a sua casa quando notou que desde que saiu da casa de Sasuke não pensava em outra coisa a não ser: Sasuke. Ela sabia que muitas coisas aconteceram naquela casa hoje, ela conheceu um Sasuke diferente do normal, um rapaz meigo que ajuda os amigos, um rapaz sensível e meigo. Além disso viu que ele poderia ser amável e que a sua cara de mau é apenas uma fachada.

A forma como ele ajudou Hinata... Aquilo foi muito legal da parte dele aos olhos de Sakura que sempre estava disposta a ajudar seus amigos. Mas outra parte a deixava ainda mais pensativa e essa parte fazia seu coração disparar. Quando ele olhando em seus olhos disse que gostava dela. Seria verdade?  
Ou apenas uma brincadeira. Não parecia brincadeira de forma nenhuma com aquela intensidade no olhar dele.

_"E o que deu em mim de permitir que ele quase me beijasse?"_ - disse Sakura

Ela relembrou que ele quase a beijou e ela nada fez para impedir, na verdade ela estava tão chocada com a declaração dele que quando deu por si ele já estava ali com aqueles olhos seguros exalando um perfume caro aproximando seus lábios e ela talvez quisesse que ele a beijasse. Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar.

-Não possoooooooooo pensar nisso. Foi só uma diversão de tarde. É mentira o que ele disse - dizia Sakura um pouco alto, talvez para tentar convencer a si mesma disso.

**[...]**

Num outro lugar um outro dilema, Sasuke estava a algum tempo discutindo com seu pai, era sempre assim na casa dos Uchihas.

-Você quer morrer pobre? - gritava ele

-Eu não ligo - disse Sasuke dando os ombros

-Não liga por que você não precisa. Aquela garota está somente te usando - disse seu pai de forma cruel

-Usando pra que? - disse Sasuke debochando

-Ela vai fazer você se apaixonar por ela - disse seu pai mais foi interrompido por uma gargalhada de Sasuke

( _"Mal sabe ele que eu já estou"_ - pensou Sasuke )

-Não me interrompa, logo em seguida ela vai querer te mudar, pra depois te derrubar do mercado - disse o Senhor Uchiha

-Sim, claro, obrigado pai, se o senhor não me alertasse eu teria dado tudo para a Sakura - disse Sasuke sério

-Você a chamou pelo primeiro nome... Sasuke - o pai dele se aproximou mais sério ainda

-O que é? Tenho mais o que fazer - perguntou Sasuke ríspido

-Você já gosta dela? - Perguntou o pai encarando Sasuke que desviou o olhar

-Claro que não - disse ele saindo. O pai dele o segurou pelo braço e virou para ele ainda encarando e Sasuke não pode evitar a resposta

-E se gostar? - disse ele com desdém

-Ai meu deus, SASUKE VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO PODE! NUNCA!- disse o pai de Sasuke jogando o garoto na parede de uma forma que o machucou um pouco

-Quem manda em mim sou eu - disse o jovem sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de dor

- Trate de agir como o herdeiro dos Uchiha, Sasuke - disse o pai passando a mão pelos cabelos

-Então vê se um dia você vai agir como um pai - disse o rapaz subindo as escadas

-Não me desafie garoto - disse o pai ameaçando mais foi ignorado por Sasuke que seguiu para se quarto não sem antes quebrar tudo que encontrava em sua frente.

Ao fechar a porta apenas a sensação de ela ter estado ali já aliviou seu coração. Ele deitou no lugar aonde ela estava e ficou sentindo o doce aroma do perfume que impregnava sua cama.

-Sakura - foi o que ele disse antes de fechar os olhos.

**[...]**

-Não acredito que aconteceu isso! - gritava Tenten no telefone

-Eu sei, mas acho que foi só momento, sabe fragilidade e panz - dizia Sakura que enrolava o fio de seu telefone no dedo.

-Mas o que você vai fazer agora? Você gosta dele? - perguntou Tenten

-Bom, é uma longa história com ainda muitos detalhes sórdidos, quer sair pra um sorvete e ouvir o conto mexicano? - perguntou Sakura

-Sorvete? Com história? Tô dentro. Te vejo em 30 minutos- disse Tenten

-Beleza! No lugar que a gente se conheceu, bye - e Sakura desligou.

_"O melhor a fazer é desabafar com uma amiga e esvaziar a cabeça pelo menos é o que o google me disse"-_ pensou Sakura antes de pôr uma roupa e se preparar para sair.

[30 minutos depois ]

Tenten estava sentada com um terninho rosa e blusinha branca em uma sorveteria da cidade, era muito famosa mais muito cara por isso estava sempre meio vazia e super bem freqüentada.

Ela estava esperando Sakura olhando ao redor quando a mesma entra na loja e como sempre podemos dizer que a presença dela era chocante com suas roupas normais. Agora Tenten começava a rir com o segurança que não permitia que ela entrasse com aqueles trajes, porém ao ver Sakura se estressar ela se levanta e vai até o segurança.

-hum, o senhor sabe quem ela é? - pergunta Tenten

-Não senhorita Mitsashi - disse o senhor se curvando

-Tenten eu não quero ficar usando meu nome - disse Sakura entediada

-Só um pouquinho Sakura, Ela é Sakura Haruno. - disse Tenten puxando a amiga e deixando o segurança de queixo caído.

_"Aquela pessoa ali é uma das mais ricas do Japão? o.o É o fim do mundo"_ - pensou o senhor

-Sakura você tem que concordar que com essas roupas você queria ser barrada! - disse Tenten rindo

-Se não fosse o sorvete daqui! - disse Sakura pegando o cardápio.

Ela estava vestindo uma bermuda jeans com cinto de pregos e um top que deixava o umbigo de fora. Um moletom preto com capuz e uma bota com a meia aparecendo ficou parecendo uma roqueira. Mas na verdade foi apenas a primeira roupa que ela achou pois estava sem paciência para combinar saias e blusinhas.

_"Ugh!"-_ Pensou ela.

-Então querida me conte tudo - disse Tenten que escolheu um sundae com bolo de chocolate e muffin

-É tanta coisa - suspirou Sakura que pediu sorvete de chocolate com pedacinhos de morango, bolo de creme, cookies, raspas de chocolate e milk shake de baunilha.

-Comece do começo, sou toda sua - disse Tenten solidaria.

-Então... Eu nunca tive muito contato com outras pessoas devido ao medo de minha família e o excesso de educação que culminou em falta de tempo. Estudar administração, línguas, atualmente sou fluente em vários idiomas, bons modos, sobre as empresas, sobre a família e o legado dos Haruno, ensino convencional e todo esse blabla. Se eu fosse ser posta pelas minha aptidões já estaria fazendo pós graduação em Harvard e isso tudo dominou a minha vida. Então certa vez eu fugi de casa,não tava aguentando mais sabe,- disse Sakura

-Você fugiu? - perguntou Tenten interrompendo a menina. Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça

-Mas como foi? - perguntou Tenten

-Então eu sai de casa, simples assim, só que o mundo do lado de fora no Japão é perigoso e eu não sabia nada isso e tão pouco me defender com lutas ainda a típica princesinha na torre. Logo um cara me reconheceu e tentou me sequestrar eu sai correndo desesperada quando um jovem que sempre estava na minha casa era filho de um segurança apareceu. Eu estava fugindo do cara que nem percebi estar na rua e antes que um carro me atropelasse ele pulou na frente, ele me salvou levando todo o dano e ainda teve forças para levantar e me tirou dali, só que na batida um caco de vidro voou em minha direção e ao invés de me atingir atingiu a ele e ele perdeu um olho. Eu me senti tão culpada... Desde então eu passei a me comportar bem para que não machucasse mais ninguém por minha causa, acabei ficando muito amiga de Kakashi, mas me sentia mal ainda aqui no Japão e por isso eu fui pros Estados Unidos. E me dediquei totalmente a minha educação e Kakashi que era um pouco mais velho se tornou meu guarda-costas pessoal e foi comigo para lá. - disse Sakura num folego só

-Nossa, ele salvou sua vida que legal -disse Tenten

-Pois é, nada mais justo que eu ter uma admiração por ele. - disse Sakura

-Sim claro eu compreendo perfeitamente - disse Tenten comendo um pedaço de bolo

-Pois é só que desde que eu cheguei no Japão tudo tem mudado, eu nunca gostei de nenhum rapaz, eu sequer conseguia olhar pra outro que não fosse Kakashi. E aí aparece o Sasuke que vira a minha vida de cabeça pra baixo com aquelas atitudes e eu não sei sequer se ele é uma boa pessoa ou se é uma má pessoa. Ele me complica e eu nunca sei como agir. Ele me surpreende e me faz sentir coisas que eu não estou acostumada, ele me tira da minha área de segurança ... - disse a menina tomando um enorme gole de seu milk shake

-Continue amiga... - diz tenten

-Mas então o Kakashi voltou agora e estamos novamente nos vemos e o Sasuke me fez vê-lo como um homem. Eu não sei o que fazer. E eu odeio não saber o que fazer - disse Sakura por fim

-A solução é simples, eu entendi a situação. Você está atraída pelo Sasuke mais ainda tem uma queda pelo Kakashi, era esse nome? Que seja. Você deve esperar um pouco amiga, mas posso te dizer o Sasuke não é esse monstro que as pessoas acham. - diz Tenten. Sakura fica alguns segundos calada e em seguida abre um sorriso

-É verdade, o sentimento que for sincero vai prevalecer e no mais ficar preocupada não combina comigo! - disse Sakura

-É isso aí! - concordou Tenten

-Vamos comer! E obrigada por me ouvir Tenten - disse Sakura corando

-Estamos aqui pra isso - disse Tenten sorrindo

**[...]**

Uma cena tipica nessa escola... Um grupo de pessoas que estava crescendo ultimamente ficava na porta da escola a espera de todos para poderem ir para as salas. Uma menina atrasada que vai correndo e pula em cima de um certo ruivo, que reclama e reclama, mas a carrega até a sala onde ficam conversando até a aula começar.

O intervalo acabou de tocar e eles estavam seguindo para o jardim em um animado bate papo.

-Sakura você poderia ter mais modos - diz Temari ao ver a menina pulando em Gaara

-Eu? mais eu tenho modos só faço isso com o Gaara - diz a menina se segurando no rapaz

- Isso é pra eu me orgulhar? - diz Gaara

-Ele até acostumou - disse Sai rindo

-Ei - diz uma voz séria que faz todos olharem... Sakura então percebe Sasuke com as mãos no bolso.

-Posso me juntar a vocês? Meu grupo basicamente está todo aqui - pergunta ele

Sakura sorri...

-Claro depois do que você fez pela Hinata com certeza é bem vindo - disse a menina sorrindo e para a surpresa de todos teve seu sorriso correspondido. E o grupo foi abrindo espaço para ele, nesse momento Gaara deu uma olhada geral no ambiente.

-Quem diria! Temari namorando o lerdo do Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata se acertaram e o grande Sasuke está junto da gente. Quem ia adivinhar isso? – perguntou Gaara

-Eu eu eu eu! Eu sou demais não? – gritava Sakura freneticamente

-Não! – foi a resposta generalizada e todos riram com ela no cantinho fazendo círculos no chão.

-Ninguém me ama! – fazia cena a menina e todos riam ainda mais.

[...]

-Por que ela tem que ser o centro das atenções? Por que ela e não eu? – se perguntava Ino sozinha

-Eu não entendo sou mais bonita, mais inteligente e muito melhor! Eu odeio ela – dizia em alto e bom som quando foi interrompida

-Então eu posso ajudar você a destruí-la! – disse uma voz grave. Ino se vira no mesmo instante e nota um senhor com um terno armani, o que indicava que ele era rico, jóias exageradas, mas um anel de cobra realmente chamativo.

-Quem é você? E o que faz aqui?– perguntou a menina

-Orochimaru e eu vim aqui à procura de um ajudante – disse ele

-Pra que? – perguntou ela

-Para destruir a Haruno! – disse Orochimaru

-Por que? – pergunta a menina curiosa

-Poucas perguntas queridinha, mas eu tenho meu motivo e te darei todo suporte financeiro necessário – disse Orochimaru abrindo um sorriso

-Mais por que? – disse Ino

-Eu a odeio! – disse Orochimaru dando um cartão para Ino e saindo dali

-Hummmm – pensou Ino segurando um cartão!

Ela seguiu para o seu notebook e começou a pesquisar Orochimaru e não se assustou quando viu que ele era também do clube restrito dos bilionários. E pelo que viu ele era mafioso... Ele lavava o dinheiro com importação de maquinários e fabricas, mas era conhecido como poderoso do sub mundo porém ninguém nunca fora capaz de provar nada. E Ino abriu um sorriso nada amigável quando pegava o celular e ligava para Orochimaru

[...]

-Ei vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje? – perguntou Sakura animada como sempre

-Tipo o que? – perguntou Neji que estava no colo de Tenten... Ultimamente isso tem sido normal, a aproximação dos dois... Era natural estarem próximos, se tocando e juntos.

-Que tal um filme? Na minha casa? – disse Sakura

-Beleza, mas se for romance eu te mato – disse Gaara

-Terror, TEM QUE SER TERROR! – gritava Naruto

-Não comédia! – disse Tenten

-Deixa que eu escolho – disse Sakura sorrindo com ar esnobe

-Acho então que eu vou levar um filme extra – disse Sasuke

-Isso aí, você pegou bem o clima da coisa – disse Temari rindo

-Poxa ninguém confia em mim – disse Sakura

-Certo! Vamos nos preparar . Então as três? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Certo! – falaram todos e cada um foi para a sua casa!

[...]

-Então eles vão fazer cinema hoje? Vamos atrapalhar as coisas – disse Orochimaru no telefone

-Como? – perguntou Ino sentada olhando seu belo reflexo no espelho.

-Eu ligarei para um jornal e você diga isso aqui mande eles irem para a porta da casa da Haruno. Com certeza se conheço bem o Uchiha ele vai ser o primeiro a chegar.

-Ok! – disse Ino anotando o que deveria dizer

[...]

Sasuke estava em sua casa se arrumando para sair, quando seu pai entra em seu quarto sem avisar apenas entrando

-Sasuke aonde vai? – pergunta ele

-Nossa estou vendo você por dois dias, isso é um recorde ! – disse sarcástico

-Eu perguntei aonde vai – disse o pai sério

-Sair com uns amigos – disse ele pegando sua carteira e indo pra porta

-Não é a Haruno nê? – disse ele

-Não te interessa – disse o rapaz que saiu da sala sob o olhar do pai preocupado e revoltado

**[...]**

_"Acho que cheguei cedo demais"_ – pensava Sasuke na porta dos Haruno... Ele estava em conflito se entrava ou não quando a porta abriu na sua cara!

-Ouch! – disse ele passando a mão no nariz. Sakura se assustou e foi ajudar a se levantar.

-Desculpe Sasuke-kun! – gritava a menina

-Tudo bem – disse Sasuke tentando sorrir.

-Você chegou cedo ainda são duas horas! - disse a menina

-Me desculpe – disse ele com as mãos no bolso

-Que nada, vem aqui vou te mostrar uma coisa! – disse a menina que pegou nas mãos do Uchiha e saiu puxando- o . Mas eles não perceberam e nem ouviram um Click que saiu bem baixinho.

Sakura levou Sasuke até um pequeno jardim que ela exibia orgulhosa, na verdade era um jardim bem mal feito, com todas as flores no mesmo canteiro e nenhum pouco alinhado, mais sasuke estranhou o orgulho dela.

-Que... bo...nito – disse ele meio incomodo

-Sério? Obrigada! – disse ela muito contente sentando no chão

-hum – disse ele sentando ao lado dela

-Eu que fiz – disse ela orgulhosa como uma mãe!

-Ficou bom – disse ele _"imaginei"_ - pensou Sasuke

Eles ficaram em silêncio um do lado do outro. Era agradável. Estavam na grama olhando o canteiro de flores multicoloridos, bem a cara dela, a respiração um do outro... Então Sasuke olha para a menina que se deixa cair na grama

-hum Sakura... Sobre o ontem... Você tem uma resposta pra me dar? – perguntou o jovem olhando nos olhos dela e ela não desviou.

-Sinceramente ainda não sei Sasuke. Mas de qualquer maneira você só se declarou não pediu nada! – disse a menina e ele sorriu um pouco!

-Quer namorar comigo? – e com isso caiu sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo que foi correspondido. Foi um beijo doce, calmo, meigo... Sakura estava deitada na grama com sua jardineira e Sasuke com sua blusa polo azul, o cabelo dele caia sobre a sakura fazendo um pouco de cócegas e a menina corada começou a rir entre o beijo. Ela levantou e saiu correndo

-Ei eu ainda não te respondi – disse ela sorrindo

-Desculpe – disse Sasuke se levantando e seguindo a menina

-Vamos arrumar as coisas pros outros – disse Sakura voltando pra casa.

A menina estava com seu coração acelerado, mas se sentia extremamente feliz. Ela correu para que ele não visse sua face corada e nem o sorriso bobo em sua cara. Mais correr era difícil suas pernas estavam trêmulas...Felicidade!

[...]

Um pouquinho longe alguém também sorria de felicidade! Com uma câmera escondida a pessoa ligava o telefone!

-Pronto eu consegui! – disse um homem

-Ótimo! – respondeu uma voz feminina

[...]

-Silêncio aí, vai começar! – disse Neji que estava ao lado de Tenten na sala de cinema improvisada por Sakura

-Xiu – disse Temari dando um soco em Naruto

Sasuke sentou ao lado de Sakura e Saara do outro, embaixo dela estava Temari com Shikamaru, do lado deles Neji e Tenten. Um pouco pra trás Sai, Hinata e Naruto.

E então começou o filme, era uma comédia chamada penetras bom de bico. Todos riam bastante e no meio do filme, Sakura sentiu alguém segurando a sua mão. Era Sasuke. Ele havia criado a coragem e pegado em sua mão, ela retribuiu apertando. Era como um tratado silencioso. Ela estava totalmente sendo envolvida por ele. Se deixando levar... E estava gostando disso.

Eles tiraram muitas fotos e se divertiram muito, bem tarde da noite todos já estavam indo embora quando Sakura foi pegar algo em seu quarto, quando ela estava saindo Sasuke abriu seu celular puxou a Sakura e tirou uma foto dos dois juntos. Só os dois.

-Por que isso? – perguntou ela

-Ora eu não posso querer uma foto nossa? – perguntou Sasuke

-Pode ué! – e a menina sorriu. Era um pouco estranho, ela nunca tinha o visto demonstrar tão claramente seus sentimentos e ela sabia eram todos dela.

Na porta da casa de Sakura ela se despede de todos e vai dormir ansiosa pelo dia seguinte.

-Eu realmente amo todos que estão comigo! – disse ela antes de dormir.

[...]

Sakura acordou cedo e foi para a cozinha, seria a primeira vez preparando tantos obentos e era realmente muita coisa. Mas ela trabalhou arduamente e fez com carinho obentos para todos os seus amigos, todas as pessoas que estavam com ela, amava cada uma delas a sua maneira, estava feliz e o mais importante: não se sentia sozinha.

Ela foi pra escola, porém chegando lá tinham muitos repórteres, muito mais que quando falaram que ela estava namorando o Gaara. Ela não entendeu bem o que acontecia, mais Gaara já estava na porta esperando a menina para levá-la para a sala. Chegando na sala ela entregou os obentos. Mas todos estavam calados. Ela não entendia. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar já que ela estava tão feliz. Tão feliz.

Gaara puxou Sakura até o lado de fora!

-Eu vou também – disse Tenten

-Não, deixa o Gaara eles se entendem – disse Temari olhando pro obento feito por Sakura, estavam tão coloridos quanto ela. Pena que ela murcharia.

[...]

-O que foi Gaa-kun? – perguntou Sakura, e Gaara estendeu um jornal pra ela.

_(Triângulo Amoroso promete derrubar o mundo das finanças!_

_Sakura Haruno recém retornada pro Japão anda simplesmente abalando as estruturas, a vida das pessoas mais ricas do Japão sempre foi um tédio, mas não depois de seu regresso. Pessoas ligadas a menina dizem que ela começou a barbarizar na escola e logo se tornou rival de Uchiha Sasuke. Se juntando à um grupo seleto composto de Gaara e Temari Sabaku e Neji e Hinata Hyuuga. Não contente com o poder que já tinha com eles, incluiu Tenten Mitsashi em seu grupo. Nesse meio tempo ficou aberto ao público seu romance com Gaara. Rapaz que até então nunca havia sido foco de nenhuma fofoca. Fizeram aparições e agiam como um casal feliz, mas sem motivo aparente Sakura não se contentou... seguindo por essa corrente de poder obteve Naruto Uzumaki também em seu grupo. E agora ele conseguiu sua maior conquista: Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos estão se visitando em suas casas e ontem foram vistos aos beijos. Notem nessa seqüência de fotos que Sakura o puxa para uma área mais deserta e assim começam um amasso caloroso._

_E o Gaara? Aonde estava? Bom, logo depois o Gaara chegou e ela pula em seus braços!_

_Aonde será que isso vai acabar? Será que teremos uma disputa? O que será que está acontecendo?_

_Obviamente a única coisa que sabemos é que a senhorita Haruno não se contenta com pouca coisa. Qual será seu próximo alvo? )_

Sakura estava pasma e chocada ao ler aquilo. Ela tentou algumas vezes falar, mas a voz não saia. Ela não conseguia.

-ma.., Mas o que é i.. isso! – perguntou Sakura

-Quem sabia da nossa sessão de cinema? – perguntou Gaara

-Ninguém, só nós! Nem meus empregados sabiam! – disse a menina olhando ainda as fotos no jornal.

-Então alguém quis te prejudicar Sakura. Isso foi quando? – perguntou Gaara

-Bom, sasuke chegou cedo, a gente conversou, mostrei meu canteiro pra ele e ele me beijou. Mas não foi como está aqui – disse a menina incrédula

-Eu sei, mais por que ele chegou cedo? - perguntou Gaara

-Não sei, não perguntei – disse Sakura ainda sem raciocinar

-Já pensou que ele pode ter armado isso? – disse Gaara friamente

-Não, ele não faria isso – disse Sakura retornando para a sala

Ela viu Sasuke rindo com alguns caras no caminho e olhou pra ele em seguida o chamou, a sala toda começou a gritar, exceto seus amigos. Sakura foi com Sasuke para o pátio atrás do colégio aonde eles teriam privacidade, mas Gaara os seguiu.

-Sasuke você já leu os jornais ? – perguntou Sakura

-Sim – disse ele

-E? – perguntou Sakura

-Eu não sei como isso aconteceu – respondeu Sasuke sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, ou seja, o Sasuke de sempre. Nesse momento o telefone de Sakura começa a tocar.

-"Sim papai, estou na escola... uhum... Estou resolvendo... não ... eu sei que o senhor nunca acreditaria... Caíram 10% ?... As ações do Uchiha subiram 15% ... Sem problemas pai... ok! ... também te amo pai!" - E Sakura desligou o telefone...

-Desculpe meu pai! – disse Sakura

-As ações Uchiha subiram 15%? – perguntou Sasuke com interesse

-Sim, mas o assunto não é esse! – disse Sakura

-Nossa! – soltou Sasuke com uma cara de prazer, ele jogaria na cara de seu pai assim que chegasse em casa.

E então as palavras de Gaara invadiram a mente de Sakura.

_"-Já pensou que ele pode ter armado isso! – disse gaara"_

-Sasuke como alguém sabia que você ia chegar mais cedo? – perguntou a menina diretamente. Isso sim chamou a atenção de Sasuke

-Você não acha que ... – pergunta ele chocado mais sem demonstrar

-Não acho nada por isso estou te perguntando – disse a menina séria

-Sakura aonde você quer chegar? – pergunta Sasuke

-Eu só quero saber por que você chegou cedo! – perguntou a menina novamente

-Por que eu quis, algum problema? – disse Sasuke ligeiramente irritado

-SEJA CLARO SASUKE! – gritou Sakura

-VOCÊ TÁ VENDO O QUE ESTÁ INSINUANDO? – gritou Sasuke sem paciência

-POR ACASO NÃO É SEU NOME NO JORNALCOMO A MAIOR VADIA DO JAPÃO! – gritou Sakura

-Grande coisa – disse Sasuke

-Se você acha! – disse Sakura encarando-o

-Acho sim! – disse Sasuke. Alguns segundos se encarando, Sasuke fervia de ódio! Sakura estava cheia de raiva e então naquela situação...

-Acho melhor a gente parar de se falar - disse Sasuke sério

-Eu também acho - disse Sakura dando as costas

_"É tão fácil pra você abrir mão de mim?"_ - pensaram os dois seguindo caminhos diferentes. Totalmente opostos. Mais Sakura voltou, ela tacou nele o lanche que tinha feito para ele e olhando nos olhos deles disse

-Adeus – e Sakura saiu correndo de perto de Sasuke que olhou as costas da garota se afastar, ele queria ir atrás dela, mas não podia. Ele primeiro teria de saber quem fez aquilo... Quem o seguiu, ele agora também estava furioso demais por ela ter desconfiado dele, seu orgulho jamais permitiria que ele fosse atrás dela. Então olhando as costas da pessoa que ele ama saindo ferida ele sentiu uma dor muito grande... Sentiu literalmente na verdade.

Gaara deu um soco em Sasuke que agora estava no chão com a boca sangrando.

-Seu idiota! Se você fizer a Sakura chorar eu te mato! – gritou Gaara que saiu em direção a Sakura. Sasuke ficou caído no chão. E viu o Gaara ser o homem que ele queria ser e fez uma prece.

_"Por favor meu deus não deixe ele ser capaz de tocar o coração da Sakura"_

[...]

Gaara alcançou a Sakura e a pegou em seus ombros abraçando-a forte. A menina se apoiou naquele rapaz e chorou. A distância algumas pessoas olhavam a cena.

-É melhor não irmos – disse Temari e viram Gaara levá-la para o carro e tira-la dali.

-Tadinha da Sakura – disse Hinata baixinho

-Por que ela tem que sofrer? Ela é tão boa – disse Neji

-Sai larga esse telefone – fala Tenten

-Não antes de descobrir quem deu a dica pro fotografo – disse sai

-É verdade, a família dele é desse ramo – disse Temari se animando

-Vamos atrás de vingança! – disse Naruto

-Sim! – responderam todos

[...]

Que sem graça! Caíram na primeira já? – Disse Ino com uma voz alta e confiante!

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence entretanto eu quero ter!

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

OBS: _Neste capítulo os pais de Sakura e Sasuke vão aparecer e como eu não sabia os nomes eu inventei uns que eu gosto. Sakura: Mãe é Tsuki e Pai é Ryan. Sasuke: Mãe é Nanri e Pai é Kouji _

Cap. XIV:** Tapa na cara! A dura verdade!**

Sakura foi levada por Gaara até a porta do colégio onde o motorista dele estava encostado. Porém antes que Gaara pudesse entrar no carro a menina empurrou ele para fora o que o deixou meio intrigado.

-Ei não precisa vir - disse a menina forçando um sorriso

-Eu quero - disse Gaara como sempre usando poucas palavras

-E quem vai copiar a matéria pra mim? - disse a menina com ar sapeca

-Como se você copiasse mesmo estando na sala - disse Gaara olhando a garota

-Por isso mesmo, trate de ir e copiar pra mim. Anda, anda xô xô - disse a menina acenando e fazendo o menino sair. Apesar de estar no carro dele indicou sua residência e o motorista obedeceu. Gaara apenas olhou a menina saindo.

-Não vou forçar estar comigo agora. - pensou Gaara

A menina seguiu olhando para a janela e vendo passar as coisas em tamanha velocidade e não pôde deixar de pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela riu ao lembrar a capa do jornal que a taxava de vadia. Ela mal havia se tornado amiga de Sasuke nem o conhecia direito como poderia estar com ele? E Gaara era seu amigo, gostava de sua companhia mais não via Gaara como homem, não dessa forma. Não teve tempo de sequer conhecê-los para ter qualquer tipo de relação mais intima com qualquer um deles. Antes de qualquer coisa isso aconteceu interrompendo tudo. E então ela não pôde mais parar de rir. Chegou na sua casa agradeceu ao motorista e seguiu para a sua casa rindo ainda, sabia que estaria sozinha em casa. Sabia que não tinha ninguém esperando-a. Sabia que estava seguindo o caminho para se tornar infeliz.

Ela entrou e ao confirmar seu pensamento caiu na gargalhada, ela se sentou no chão com a matéria em sua mão. Ficou alguns momentos rindo de tudo, era a sua forma de demonstrar que estava triste! Então decidiu ir pro seu quarto e quando ela abriu a porta viu um rapaz correndo em sua direção, e antes que ela pudesse entrar em seu quarto estava presa em um abraço.

-Não é engraçado? - disse Sakura rindo apontando pro jornal

-Não precisa rir, não comigo - disse a voz grossa e então a menina aceitou o abraço e apoiou seu rosto no peito do jovem

-Pode chorar Sakura, pode fraquejar - disse o jovem apertando-a mais em seus braços.

E foi isso, bastou somente isso para quebrar aquele fino vidro de segurança que ela passava aos outros, na verdade ela tinha medo, medo de não ser capaz e a menina chorou, chorou como uma criança, chorou por tudo que tinha guardado desde sempre. Essa montanha russa de emoções que a fez perceber tantas coisas, algumas boas mais também muitas coisas ruins.

Chorou por ter voltado para o Japão

Chorou por tudo que deixou nos Eua

Chorou por estar sozinha numa casa daquele tamanho

Chorou por não poder tentar ser ela mesma

Chorou por ser uma Haruno

Chorou por não saber se poderia ser feliz.

Chorou pela vida que ela imaginou que poderia ter com seus amigos

Era um fardo muito pesado. Ela percebeu que com essa matéria sobre ela as ações dos Haruno cairiam e se alguém fosse demitido a culpa seria dela. Sentiu pela primeira vez o peso de seus atos, de que as coisas que ela faz podem ser usadas contra ela mesma. Sempre sendo vista.

E também... Ela acabou de notar que ... Ela também chorou por ele ...

Chorou por que gostaria de ser amiga de Sasuke, ela realmente achava que ele não era aquela pessoa ruim, mas não teve tempo de conhecê-lo e ele já sentia na pele aquilo que ela acabou de aprender: Que a vida de muitos outros depende da dela.

Então após ter acabado com suas lágrimas, assim ela achava, fungando ela levantou o rosto e apesar dos olhos vermelhos e inchados ela devagar vai se recompondo.

-Muito Obrigada Kakashi - disse a menina corada ao notar que estava nos braços fortes daquele que estava tão sinceramente preocupado por ela

-Sempre as ordens Sakura sama - disse o jovem de cabelos prateados.

A menina apenas o olhou

-sem o sama kakashi- kun - e entrou em seu quarto deixando o rapaz corado e de coração acelerado

_"Que horas devem ser? "_ - mas antes que a menina pudesse ter sua resposta a porta de seu quarto quase foi arrancada.

-MINHA FILHINHAAAA AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? - gritava seu pai.

-Estou aqui pai - disse a menina que estava nesse momento sendo agarrada por seu pai e sua mãe.

-Ué vocês não estavam em Hong Kong? - perguntou a menina entre os pais

-Voltamos assim que vimos o jornal - disse o pai fazendo carinho na filha

-Deve ter sido duro não é? - disse a mãe solidaria e mais uma vez por mais que ela tentasse falar as lágrimas começaram a novamente caiar de seus olhos.

-Eu não estou acostumada com isso e se isso nos afetar? E se por causa disso alguém ser prejudicado... por essas mentiras idiotas - disse Sakura chorando.

Seus pais a abraçaram. Ela realmente era como uma criança que não conhecia a maldade do mundo, sua visão era muito pequena, era honesta demais e sincera demais para poder entender a maldade humana. Ela não foi tocada ainda pela imundice que o ser humano tem. A ganância que não se importava em prejudicar os outros.

-Minha filha, não vai acontecer nada, é uma fofoca besta - disse a mãe olhando a pequena

-Com certeza, todos sabem disso e já estão acostumados com essas coisas- disse o pai

-Eu não sou uma garota... assim - disse Sakura sem conseguir dizer a palavra puta na frente de seus pais.

-Nós sabemos querida, resta saber quem fez isso - disse seu pai.

-E nós achamos que sabemos quem foi - disse sua mãe.

-Querida temos uma coisa pra te contar. - disseram os dois e pondo a Sakura no colo começaram a contar-lhe um fato ocorrido muito antes dela nascer...

**[FlaShBacK]**

-Senhorita Haruno vai se atrasar o senhor Uchiha já a aguarda - dizia o mordomo

-Já estou indo - respondeu Tsuki a mãe de Sakura

A menina desceu com o mesmo uniforme que Sakura atualmente vestia, ela estudava na mesma escola e seu grande amigo era Kouji Uchiha. Eles estavam sempre juntos, eram amigos desde sempre, seus pais já davam como certo o fato de em um futuro próximo eles se casassem e fizessem um super império. Mas no coração não se manda.

Todos os dias quando Tsuki chegava no colégio em sua limusine acompanhada de Kouji um jovem passava por eles e olhava a distancia a linda garota que nunca tinha um sorriso sincero em sua face. Ryan era o rapaz, atualmente pai de Sakura. Ele estudava no colégio de classe baixa da redondeza e sempre que podia tentava olhar a vida das pessoas daquela escola, aonde retrataria em quadros que ele pintava e vendia para sobreviver. Morava sozinho e se esforçava ao máximo em tudo que fazia. Foi quando ele soube que aquele colégio iria abrir uma vaga para um aluno excepcional, uma bolsa integral e achou que seria a sua chance de conhecer aquela garota que clamava por um sorriso, por um motivo para sorrir de verdade.

Ryan começou a estudar e conseguiu alcançar a bolsa que queria, se esforçava em dobro para conseguir estar na mesma escola que ela. Descobriu muitas coisas como por exemplo que ela a única herdeira da família Haruno e que era quase impossível se aproximar, pois Kouji Uchiha era como seu dono, seu protetor, uma barreira quase intransponível. Ela não tinha amigos e tão pouco fazia questão de tê-los. No ano seguinte eles acabaram na mesma sala. E por uma ironia do destino acabaram tendo de fazer um trabalho juntos. Mesmo com as reclamações do Uchiha o professor não trocou os parceiros e assim permaneceriam. Através desse trabalho acabaram se conhecendo melhor e a forma de vida que Ryan levava fascinou Tsuki que trocava cartas com Ryan desde então, já que não podia ser vista com ele, uma vez que Kouji faria de tudo para expulsa-lo dali decidiu não arriscar ser vista com kouji. A Haruno mandava fotos em suas cartas para que ele pudesse ver as coisas e Kouji pintava para que ela também pudesse conhecer seu mundo.

Ficaram trocando cartas por todo o ano, o que se tornou a diversão de ambos, o cheiro dela nas cartas, as coisas que ele descrevia, tudo os ligavam... e nas férias escolares a decisão da turma foi irem para o Hawaii, obvio que Ryan não poderia ir, teria de trabalhar e nunca poderia pagar por tal coisa, Tsuki se ofereceu para pagar por ele, mais Ryan negou. Nesse ponto Kouji já começava a desconfiar de alguma coisa, o estranho estado de alegria que Tsuki tinha, os sumiços repentinos, a falta de interesse nas coisas normais e principalmente as novas pinturas que tanto atraiam a atenção de Tsuki e que enchiam o quarto da garota.

Ryan seguia triste para seu armário de sapatos, pensando que desde então não mais poderia ouvir, ler ou estar perto de Tsuki até a volta do próximo ano letivo e tamanha foi a sua surpresa ao ver uma caixinha dentro de seu armário com um lindo cartão amarelo que por um segundo achou que pudessem ter errado o local.

_" Como eu sei que você não aceitaria um presente estou lhe emprestando o meu celular para que tenhamos contato, todos os meus telefones estão aí, tem uma câmera no celular assim poderemos nos ver sempre. Não deixe de me escrever. Meu pai é dono da telefonia por isso podemos falar o quanto quiser, e eu já sei que você não aceitaria de presente, me devolva quando quiser!_

_Bom trabalho e boas férias!_

_Tsuki "_

Ele fechou o bilhete e viu um celular rosa com pedrinhas brilhantes.

-Tsc é a cara dela - disse com um sorriso. E ao abrir e viu que constavam mais de 30 números telefônicos que poderia achá-la. Sendo o primeiro o numero de um outro celular.

-Nossa que exagero! - pensou ele

Durante as férias eles trocaram muitas fotos e torpedos, além é claro de se falarem, era uma sensação estranha já que nem pessoalmente eles se falavam, mais ainda assim uma ótima sensação. Ela adorou a foto dele vestido de garçom em um bar que estava fazendo bico e ele quase morreu ao ver a foto dela de biquíni. E nesse ritmo os sentimentos se aprofundaram. Aquele sorriso vazio que antes era a marca de Tsuki se tornou terno e alegre e a cada sorriso Ryan se sentia mais feliz por ter conseguido o que ele mais queria: fazê-la sorrir.

Só quenem tudo é um mar de rosas...

Nessa mesma excursão Kouji se declarou para Tsuki que o rejeitou, ele perguntou o motivo e ela disse que já gostava de outra pessoa. Kouji não entendia, já que o mundo deles deveria ser só os dois e enquanto Tsuki tomava banho para que eles pudessem ir a um luau ele mexeu em suas coisas e em seu celular ele descobriu... As fotos, os recados, o contato... a pessoa que Tsuki gostava era : Ryan o POBRE!

Decidido a acabar com qualquer coisa Ryan fingiu não saber de nada e lutar com todas as forças para conquistar Tsuki, ele bolou um plano e convenceu Nanri a dar em cima de Ryan para que Tsuki visse e sendo assim se afastasse dele, mais seu plano fora por água abaixo e o tiro saiu pela culatra, ao invés de ceder aos encantos de Nanri, que era uma linda garota, Ryan se esquivou de forma convincente e a cada investida de Nanri, Tsuki se sentia mal e então Tsuki se sentiu pressionada a dizer o que ela mesma sentia e numa crise de ciúmes por Nanri estar próxima demais de Ryan ela os separou e levou Ryan para perto dela.

-Não quero ela perto de você - disse Tsuki séria

-Nem eu - disse Ryan com um sorriso

-Te amo - disse Tsuki olhando pro chão

-Eu preciso mesmo dizer? - disse Ryan que a abraçou e lhe deu um terno beijo

Ela o apresentou a sua família e apesar de tudo foi bem aceito, desde então os Uchiha e os Harunos são inimigos mortais. Ter perdido pra um zé ninguém... Um Uchiha não perdoará nunca e irá se vingar ... Por que o orgulho é muito alto...

**[FLASHBACK!]**

- Nossa! Então por isso ele me tratou tão mal - disse Sakura admirada com a história

- E eu acho que ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para nos machucar - disse a mãe de Sakura abraçando-a

-Você acha que? - pergunta Sakura incrédula

-Acho que sim! - disse seu pai sério. Sakura ficou calada ainda digerindo a historia e as possibilidades que isso trazia.

-Então querida tome cuidado! - disse a sua mãe

-E qualquer coisa nos chame - disse seu pai

-Sim - respondeu Sakura

-O importante é você ser feliz assim como nós somos - disse sua mãe apontando para o seu pai.

-Obrigada - disse Sakura que deu um bocejo e seus pais entenderam o recado e saíram o quarto, onde voltariam aos seus afazeres.

"_Nossa hoje foi realmente um dia cheio"_ - pensou a menina esgotada!

[...]

-Sasuke ANDA LOGO! - gritava seu pai

-... - foi a resposta de Sasuke

-Eu estou falando sério - disse Kouji

-Eu também! Se você se meter de novo na minha vida eu não respondo pro meus atos - disse Sasuke encarando o pai

-Não me ameace sua criança e eu já disse que não fui eu - disse Kouji

-Pouco importa, saia do meu quarto - disse Sasuke indo pro banheiro e ouvindo a porta de seu quarto bater com uma certa fúria. Ele teria de ir em um jantar hoje com seu pai mais decidiu que não iria. Decidiu ficar. Precisava pensar na vida.

E precisava decidir de uma vez por todas o que Haruno Sakura significava para ele. O soco que havia levado de Gaara não doía mais, só que as palavras deles dois ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça e se repetiam em todo momento.

**[...]**

-AHÁAAAA CONSEGUI! - gritava Sai pulando de alegria num gesto de pura felicidade

-Juraaa? Mas o que você conseguiu? - perguntou Hinata

-O nome do fotografo - disse Sai confiante

-Agora é comigo - disse Tenten pegando seu celular

-Não esqueça de mim - disse Shikamaru com o seu celular a postos também.

Os dois começaram a fazer algumas ligações e ficou combinado que em 30 minutos o tal fotografo seria levado em um lugar escolhido pela escolta da família de Shikamaru.

-Ei Temari você ouviu? Conseguimos algo - disse Neji olhando a menina que estava na janela

-Sério? que bom ! - disse a menina sorrindo, só que ela estava meio aérea. Ela estava pensando em algumas coisas... E ela iria tirar a limpo assim que ela fosse para casa e encontrasse com Gaara.

[...]

Trinta minutos depois em uma sala secreta do exercito um jovem de mais ou menos 26 anos estava vendado e sentado em uma cadeira. Nesse momento alguns jovens entraram na sala. A elite japonesa.

Neji foi na direção do jovem e lhe retirou a venda.

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou o rapaz desesperado

-Olhe bem para os nossos rostos! Você nos conhece? - perguntou Neji próximo ao ouvido do rapaz.

-Sim, são os maiores herdeiros do Japão - disse o repórter

-Então você deve saber que podemos manipular qualquer coisa no Japão, e claro não se esqueça que temos do nosso lado ainda os Haruno e os Uchiha - disse Shikamaru sentando ao lado do rapaz

-Sim - disse o repórter suando

-E ainda assim você ousou mexer conosco? - perguntou Temari o encarando

-eu não... - disse o repórter mais foi interrompido por um soco na mesa

-QUEM MANDOU TIRAR AQUELAS FOTOS E QUEM DEU A DICA?- gritou Naruto exaltado

-Não posso falar e a justiça defende o sigilo da fonte- disse o repórter suando frio. Então nesse momento a voz mais baixa do recinto foi a mais temerosa.

-Eu aprendi com uma amiga que nós não podemos medir esforços para proteger as pessoas que amamos, eu amo minha amiga Sakura, amo meu amigo Gaara e também estou aprendendo a amar o Sasuke. Você não sabe o peso que suas fotos e palavras tiveram nela, se você não me disser o culpado EU vou acreditar que você é o culpado e toda a minha ira vai cair sobre você - disse Hinata baixinho encarando o jovem com seus olhos perolado inundados de um sentimento de raiva. Era intimidador.

_"A Hinata poderia ser da máfia "_ - pensaram todos

-mas.. eu não posso! - disse o reporter

-Que pena pra você - disse Tenten abrindo a porta e entrando um comandante do exercito.

-Deixe aí até que fale quem foi, e também procure informação de todos os familiares deles. Quero saber aonde moram, quem são e principalmente aonde trabalham. - Disse Tenten indo em direção a porta.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso Tenten eu já consegui - disse Sai com uma pasta

-Nada como ser da imprensa - sorriu Tenten

-Engraçado um deles trabalha pra você Temari - disse Sai

-Me dá o celular que eu vou resolver - disse Temari

-Dois trabalham com seu pai Neji - disse Sai

-Opa minha deixa - disse Neji

-Exoneração de cargo no exercito esse é com você Shikamaru - disse Sai

O jovem só arregalava os olhos...

-Então deixemos ele aí e vamos conhecer a família e explicar como pedir auxilio ao governo - disse Temari

-Nem vem essa deixa é minha! - disse Tenten  
-ES.. ESPEREM! - gritou o repórter chocado

-Ué você decidiu falar? - disse Temari com cara de inocente

-Foi o cara que me deu a dica, ele me disse que eles estariam juntos - disse

-Que cara? - perguntou Shikamaru

-Eu só sei o codinome, era Cobra - disse o reporter

-Só isso? É muito pouco - disse Naruto

-Eu só sei isso! - disse o jovem

-Tsc - disse Sai

Eles saíram da sala sem sequer falar mais nada com o sujeito.

-Voltamos a estaca zero. - disse Hinata

-Pelo menos temos um nome, vamos procurar - disse Neji

-Sim responderam todos...

Eles se despediram e seguiram para as suas casas, amanhã apesar de tudo tinha aula.

[...]

Gaara estava sentando em sua cama olhando pro chão... Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ele ultimamente, logo ele que não possui sentimentos tendo tantos deles em apenas uma semana era muito estranho e ele não sabia ao certo como agir.

-O que eu quero? - pensava Gaara

-Eu realmente tenho que descobrir... - e com isso o jovem deitou na cama e fechou os olhos visualizando as coisas importantes para eles. As pessoas importantes.

Temari chegou em casa e queria conversar com Gaara mais este parecia estar dormindo então decidiu que falaria com ele na manhã seguinte. E ela tinha a estranha sensação de que amanhã o dia não ia ser muito bom...

Então ela podia melhorar um pouco não é? E teve uma excelente idéia!

[...]

Sakura acordou em cima da hora, não era normal, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados. Não era nada de anormal, mais com certeza notariam que ela chorou e bastante. A menina se arrumou e foi pro colégio, não deu tempo de fazer os obentos, não deu tempo de quase nada.

Chegou correndo e teve uma enorme surpresa de seus amigos que estavam na porta esperando-a, não pode deixar de notar que Sasuke não estava. Ela correu pulou no colo de Gaara e todos conversavam frivolidades normais, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Sabe o que seria bom? - gritou Sakura

-O que? - perguntou Neji

-Se for chocolate tá muito cedo - disse Tenten

-Basquete, vamos jogar mais tarde? - disse a menina animada

-Opa, bora ! - disse Gaara e eles concordaram.

Ao chegar na sala Sakura notou que Sasuke também não estava e viu uma Ino muito revoltada,não entendeu direito mais a menina parecia exalar um ódio diferente do normal. _"Por que?"_ - ela se perguntou

-Bom Sakura temos algumas coisas para te contar - disse Sai puxando-a no intervalo

-Mais antes, como sabia que a saku chan ia esquecer hoje eu fiz os lanches - disse Temari sorrindo indo pegar comida para todos.

-OHHHHHHHHHHH! TEMA CHANNNN Case-se comigo! - gritava Sakura agarrando o pescoço de Temari com coraçõezinhos em volta

-Ei Shikamaru vai deixar? - Perguntou Naruto

-Ter duas mulheres se agarrando não é ruim de se ver - disse Shikamru

-Exceto se for sua irmã - disse Gaara

Nesse momento Sasuke apareceu com as mãos no bolso, o cabelo recém lavado escorrendo água, parecia que acabou de chegar na escola. Ele olhou pro grupo como se esperasse um convite, mas todos só o olhavam... Então quando ele ia sair Temari arremessou algo nele.

-Ainda bem que você chegou antes do Naruto ver! - disse a menina sorrindo e todos riram e começaram a comer a comida da Temari que estava boa, na verdade estava péssima só que ninguém ia dizer não é?

-Saku-chan e Sasuke nós descobrimos algumas sobre a matéria do jornal - disse Sai

-Ah sim o jornal, eu também descobri umas coisas - disse Sakura

E então Sai contou do repórter e o tal de cobra e Sakura contou da sua mãe e do pai de Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou incrédulo com a história de seus pais e intrigado com o tal do cobra.

-Pelas deduções lógicas tem alguém, infiltrado no colégio, para passar as informações. Agora a questão é quem? - pensava Shikamaru

-Sobre o tal de cobra ninguém achou nada ainda - disse Neji

-Vamos achar - disse Sakura

E então nesse momento Gaara abraça Sakura que sorri e os dois ficam assim conversando com o resto do grupo. Sasuke olha para os dois e se sente incomodado, ele queria poder fazer aquilo, mais será que podia? Ontem mesmo eles haviam brigado e ela o perdoou como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

-Bom vamos voltar pra sala - disse Temari se levantando

-Sim - responderam todos

-Ei Sakura podemos falar um pouco? - disse Sasuke puxando a menina antes que ela pulasse nas costas do Gaaara, Gaara era quase meio de locomoção mais usado pela Sakura.

-Claro, nós dois já vamos - disse a menina e seguiu Sasuke

E Gaara viu as costas dos dois se afastarem e se sentiu puxado por alguém, era Temari... E ele lembrou da conversa que tiveram mais cedo.

[FlashBack]

Temari entra no quarto de Gaara e senta em sua cama.

-Ei Gaara você tá gostando da Sakura? - pergunta Temari direta, ela sabia que com Gaara não era preciso fazer rodeios e no mais eles eram irmãos. Ele ficou calado uns segundos e tentou responder pra ela aquilo nem ele mesmo sabia.

-Eu não sei - disse Gaara

-Se não sabe não a faça acreditar nisso - disse Temari que levantou e foi pra porta

-Por que ? - perguntou Gaara

-Por que ela ainda é inocente e você tem que saber exatamente o que quer, não saber é exatamente a mesma coisa que não gostar. Ela está frágil um pulo e ela pode estar com você só que é isso que você quer? - disse Temari saindo

E Gaara pensou _"eu a amo como amiga, uma irmã ou como mulher?"_

Essa resposta ele ainda não sabia! Mais que a amava isso com certeza!

[FlaShBaCk]

-Hum, Sakura me desculpe por ontem - disse Sasuke meio envergonhado

-Sem problema, ontem estávamos todos a flor da pele – disse Sakura

-Enfim, somos amigos não é? – perguntou Sasuke olhando para a menina que desviou o olhar.

_Amigos... Amigos... Amigos..._

Essa palavra se repetiu diversas vezes em sua mente. Sakura sentiu-se perdendo as forças, mas não seria ali que iria desabar.

-Claro Sasuke. Somos apenas bons amigos – disse a menina forçando um sorriso e retornando ao seu grupo.

Gaara que viu a menina retornar com aquele sorriso que ele sabia que era apenas para enganar os outros de que estava tudo bem. Ele a abraçou e a levantou no colo.

-Gaaraaaa – gritou ela

-É só pra não perder o costume – disse ele dando um pequeno sorriso e ela se aninhou em seus braços e apertou seu pescoço.

-Obrigada – disse ela baixinho.

Sasuke observava a cena e sua mão fechava com tamanha força que o sangue começava a escorrer.

_"Eu não posso estar com ela assim, ela só iria sofrer eu decidi resolver isso primeiro e já tenho uma pista!" _– pensava Sasuke seguindo o lado inverso do grupo a procura de uma pessoa.

**[...]**

Sasuke andou por um tempo e logo avistou quem ele queria. A garota estava sentada de perna cruzada com uma pose elegante, exalava um perfume de flores que tentava dar inocência a ela, só que ele não cairia nisso, não novamente.

-Oi – disse Sasuke se sentando

-Oi Sasuke-kun – disse Ino

-Vai fazer o que hoje? – perguntou Sasuke sério

-Sair com você? – disse Ino sorrindo

-Esteja no Shopping as 3 no lugar de sempre – disse Sasuke que saiu em direção a sala.

Ino não pôde deixar de alargar o sorriso.

_"Eu não me interesso por você Sasuke, meu objetivo é outro, mais vou usar você para alcança-lo!" _– pensou Ino sorrindo e começando a ligar para Orochimaru

[...]

-Eiiiii vamoss fazer o que hojeeee? – perguntava Sakura

-Ficar em casa a mídia ta implacável com você Sakura – disse Shikamaru

-Eu quero sair! – gritava a menina fazendo manha

-Ei vamos comer RAMEN! E EU PAGO! – gritou Naruto!

-Isso Ramen e de graça! – Fez couro Sakura! Sasuke estava se aproximando do grupo...

-Ei Sasuke vamos comer Ramen hoje, bora rapaz? – disse Naruto

-Hoje não dá, tenho um compromisso! – disse o jovem

-Que pena – disse Hinata. E o grupo voltou a conversar frivolidades

**[...]**

-Oeeee vamosss! – gritava Neji para Temari e Shikamaru que estavam se afastando

-Não dá vamos ter que ir no shoping Sakura – gritava Temari

-Eu gosto – disse Gaara

-Viu ele gostou – disse Sakura como se só ele importasse, isso porque era o único que concordava com ela.

-Naruto vamos ter que ir no shoping antes – disse Shikamaru

-Não quero! – Disse a menina se agarrando na Temari

-Olha como todos estão vestidos e olha você... – disse Tenten

Era verdade todos estavam co roupas normais, calça, saias, camisas, enquanto Sakura vestia uma saia de prega preta com anágua aparecendo branca, tomara que caia preto, um sobre tudo preto e botas com a meia aparecendo. Além da boina claro.

Então contra a sua vontade Sakura foi arrastada pro shopping!

-Se algum repórter nos ver tamos ferrado... – Dizia Sai escondendo a amiga quando o celular da mesma toca com o barulho de uma mensagem.

_"Esteja na praça do Shoping Vila as 3:20 da tarde. É de seu interesse"_

-Ei que horas são? – perguntou Sakura

-São 3 e 15, também ta com fome? – Respondeu Naruto

-Vamos na praça de alimentação - disse Sakura indo pra lá

-Espera antes na loja – gritava Temari mas Sakura não ouvia

-Ei o que houve? – perguntou Neji

-Foi depois da mensagem – disse Gaara

Foram correndo para a praça e chegaram alguns minutos depois, e a cena vista foi meio chocante, Ino ria ao lado de Sasuke, eles estavam sentados em uma mesa juntinhos e conversando. Ino fazia charme e parecia enfeitiçar Sasuke. Sakura parou... olhando... Então Sasuke se curvou e deu um beijo em Ino. Foi o bastante, Sakura sentiu a mão de Gaara em seus ombros, conhecia aquele toque e Sakura deu as costas, mas não antes de um CLICK!

-VAI SER A CAPA DE AMANHÃ SENHORITA HARUNO! ALGUMA COISA A DIZER? – gritou um repórter

Esse nome fez Sasuke se afastar de Ino e olhar para o lado e ver a menina de olhos incrédulos. Se era um showzinho que eles queriam era isso que iam ter.

-Tenho sim, pretendo me candidatar a presidente votem em mim! . – disse a menina sorrindo e piscando os olhos pra câmera. Isso fez todo o shopping caírem na risada e algumas pessoas gritaram que votariam nela, pronto a algazarra estava formada e serviu como pano de fundo para a menina sair dali.

Ino se levantava para sair também quando foi segurada pelo braço.

-Eu já te dei o beijo agora me fala – disse Sasuke

-Orochimaru, chefe do submundo! – disse a menina sorrindo triunfante

-O que você ganhou com isso? – perguntou Sasuke vendo a menina sair com graciosidade do recinto.

-Ora acabar com a garota que me tirou o Gaara é minha meta! – disse Ino seguindo em frente.

-Droga! Foi a resposta de Sasuke.

**[...]**

_"Ele achou que eu ia cair no charme dele, que babaca, achou que estava por cima mas caiu direitinho nas minhas iscas, tomara que ele se dê mal. A Haruno vai perder TUDO! " -_Pensava Ino

**[...]**

-Mandou bem Sakura – dizia Naruto pela milésima vez, será que ele não conseguia entender o clima?

-Valeu Naruto – dizia a menina sorrindo

-Amanhã vai ser terrível, não acham? – perguntou Sakura

-Nada que não possamos superar – disse Temari abraçando a amiga de um lado

-Nada que a gente não possa esquecer – Disse Hinata abraçando a amiga pelo outro

-Nada que sorvete não resolva – disse Tenten a abraçando por trás

-Nada que a força não consiga ajeitar – disse Gaara com um olhar assassino

-Nada que juntos a gente não resolva – disseram o restante...

-Obrigada ! – disse Sakura

Eles fizeram umas compras pelo shopping, jogaram um pouco e depois foram pra casa, Sakura ligou pros seus pais e contou o ocorrido. Seus pais ouviram e lhe apoiaram e lhe encorajaram.

Ela deitou em sua cama sozinha, mais sentia o calor de suas amigas em seu corpo ainda, ela conseguia sentir a presença deles com ela. E ela não iria chorar. Não mesmo. Nunca ia chorar! Chorar pelo que? Por ter visto o garoto que tinha se declarado para ela dois dias atrás e pedido ela em namoro e a beijado estava beijando outra garota? Chorar por que amanhã os jornais a chamariam de vadia em rede Nacional? Chorar por que sentia um vazio no peito e uma dor no coração? Chorar por que ouviu da boca da mesma pessoa que a beijou e deixou suas pernas tremulas que eram amigos? Chorar por isso? Não ela não podia... Não podia...

Mas as lágrimas caiam, por mais que tentasse limpar elas continuavam, e continuavam...

E então ela deu um grito, um grito cheio de dor e frustração, ela não estava acostumada a sentir isso. A Sofrer! Como ela nunca percebeu que estava protegida por uma redoma de vido que foi aos poucos caindo e mostrando pra ela que apesar de te fazerem sorrir os sentimentos também lhe fazem chorar.

E então seu telefone tocou, ela atendeu... A sua voz não estava das melhores...

-Sakura? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha que fez as lagrimas que cessara retornar

-Oeee – respondeu ela tentando ao máximo disfarçar a voz triste

-Sua voz está estranha – disse o jovem

-É que eu tava dormindo, mas o que é Sasuke? – disse a menina

-Eu só queria dizer que o que aconteceu hoje foi um mal entendido – disse Sasuke com uma voz tímida

-Desculpe não entendi – disse Sakura com as lágrimas escorrendo e sem se dar conta de que alguém estava entrando em seu quarto com uma bandeja de comida

-Eu não – disse Sasuke mais foi interrompido pela voz um pouco alta da menina

-Você não estava se curvando para beijar a Ino e depois a beijando, você quer dizer isso? – disse a menina

-não, você não está me entendendo – disse Sasuke

-Tenta explicar então – disse Sakura

-Eu precisava fazer aquilo – disse Sasuke

- ... Com a ino!

-Mas eu te amo!

-Como você pode fazer isso?

-Por que eu te amo

-Amor não são apenas palavras, você pensou só em você. Amar é pensar mais no outro.

As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. O rapaz sentia-se ferido, magoado e triste.

-Nós.. Isso é um adeus. – disse a menina e fechou o celular

Ela ia arremessar o celular mas por fim decidiu deixá-lo no canto aonde ele estava antes, ao deixar-se cair na cama notou Kakashi no quarto.

-Eu não gosto de vê-la assim – disse ele se aproximando e secando as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto.

-Todos os homens são assim? – perguntou Sakura

-Não, só os covardes – disse Kakashi pela primeira vez cedendo a sua vontade de tocar a pele branca de Sakura e passou seus dedos pelo rosto dela

-Ele disse que gostava de mim e me beijou, mas em seguida beijou outra – disse Sakura passando a mão pro seus lábios e então nesse momento Kakashi se aproximou dela e deu lhe um terno beijo. Diferente do de Sasuke que era sensual, Kakashi a beijava com ternura. Sakura o empurrou assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

-O que? – disse ela com os olhos arregalados

-Eu estava limpando o que aquele imundo sujou – disse Kakashi sério

-Mas... – Sakura ia dizer algo quando

-Ei acho que o melhor para a senhorita é sair do Japão por um tempo, eu irei me encarregar de te proteger a partir de agora. Considere o que eu te digo – e com isso Kakashi saiu do quarto, com o coração acelerado pela sua ousadia, não se arrependia, mais não sabia se um dia teria esse atrevimento outra vez.

**[...]**

Sakura estava Chocada. Ela não entendia, mas seu coração não parava de bater, parecia que ia morrer ali mesmo. Aquilo realmente aconteceu? Kakashi a beijou? Ele a convidou para saírem do Japão? Ela estava em choque. E com certeza não conseguiria dormir essa noite.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, e se ela continuasse assim deixaria de ser ela mesma, precisava de conselhos e recorreu a quem já sabia do problema.

Pulou a janela entrou num carro e seguiu para a casa de Tenten, era lá que teria que pensar um pouco.

**[...]**

-Desculpe vir sem avisar – disse a menina

-Sem problemas – disse Tenten que estava de pijama

-Obrigada por me abrigar – disse Sakura colocando o pijama que a Tenten lhe emprestara

-Mas o que houve Sa chan? – perguntou Tenten

E Sakura lhe contou tudo, repetiu algumas coisas, mas Tenten era uma boa ouvinte e não reclamou, ela também ficou chocada com o ato de Kakashi. Mais por duas vezes ele viu a Sakura em um estado fragilizado e dava a vontade de protegê-la, isso ela entendia.

-Então agora você está toda confundida não é? - perguntou Tenten

-Sim – disse a menina abraçando um ursinho

-Eu já te dei esse conselho uma vez mais direi de novo, dê um tempo. Pare e pense você está sob muita pressão. – disse a amiga

-Sim! – disse a menina

-Mas aí foi bom? – perguntou Tenten

- Foi diferente não tinha tanto calor quanto o do Sasuke, era mais familiar, não sei – disse a menina esboçando um pequeno sorriso

-Aiiii que sorte a sua, eu também quero ser beijada – dizia Tenten

-Por quemmm? – perguntou Sakura e sem querer Tenten respondeu

-Pelo Neji claro – disse ela pra logo em seguida corar e adicionar

-Se contar pra ele eu te mato – disse a menina e as duas riram e dormiram juntas numa cama gigante falando sobre as coisas da vida.

**[...]**

-E alguma surpresa do colégio estar assim cheio de gente? – perguntou Neji sem ânimo

-Não – respondeu Naruto que foi o único que achou que era uma pergunta.

E então o carro de Tenten chegou e todos estavam olhando a procura do carro da família Haruno. Mas do carro de Tenten saiu uma menina de cabeleira rosa que segue abraçada com sua amiga até a entrada da escola, mais essa distração custou aos repórteres o momento de prende-la e quando deram por si ela já estava na escola.

- Qual a matéria de hoje? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo

Sai estendeu pra ela...

_" Perdendo o Reino, Haruno Sakura ameaçada por Yamanaka Ino!_

_A rainha Sakura perdeu o palco. A linda herdeira dos Yamanaka rouba Sasuke Uchiha da Haruno que é consolada por Gaara ( foto em anexo). Em uma cena no maior shopping da cidade o quarteto é flagrado, Sasuke e Ino estavam se beijando quando a Haruno apareceu sendo seguida por seus amigos e claro por Gaara, ao ver a cena do beijo a menina se sente mal e pensa em montar circo. Será que ela poderia mesmo ficar com os dois melhores partidos mesmo? Mas as pessoas comentam que ela está estreitando a amizade com Sai, Filho do dono de uma grande rede empresarial e por isso o Uchiha se afastou dela. Mas que menina gulosa essa Haruno não? ( Fotos em anexo). Aonde será que ela vai parar? Se eu fosse Hinata e Temari que namoram respectivamente Naruto e Shikamaru os tiraria de perto dela. ( Foto em Anexo)._

_Outra coisa que podemos notar é o estilo dela, roupas decotadas e bastantes ousadas fazem dela uma pessoa muito diferente das tradicionais damas, espero que nenhum outro rapaz caia nas artimanhas desta ... "jovem dama" ! ( foto em anexo)"_

Sakura leu aquilo incrédula, como eles puderam piorar tanto de ontem pra hoje?

-Sakura infelizmente essa foi a noticia mais leve. – disse Neji baixinho

A menina olhava incrédula e as palavras de Kakashi começaram a ressoar em seu ouvido, ir embora, ir embora, e largando o jornal no chão ela correu para fora da escola.

-Meu deus pegaram pesado! – disse Sai vendo a menina correr e indo atrás dela, mas Tenten estava se esforçando mais que todos para alcançá-la. Então ela tropeçou no chão e todos ajudaram ela a levantar. E a menina começou a chorar

-Alcancem ela, ela vai embora! ELA VAI EMBORA – disse Tenten desesperada!

**[...]**

Ao entrar no primeiro Táxi que viu Sakura ligou para sua casa e pediu para Kakashi encontrá-la no aeroporto. Ela já tinha tudo que precisava em sua casa nos EUA! Tudo que ela queria era sair dali, era realmente sair dali.

Ela foi direto pro aeroporto e quando seus amigos descobriram que ela estava no aeroporto eles foram correndo, é claro que Sasuke também sabia e chegou no aeroporto quase junto deles, mais viram um jato particular da família Haruno saindo E a menina havia entrado no avião.

_"Me desculpe mais eu não agüento, eu não agüento mais!"_ - Dizia Sakura para si mesma com as lágrimas lavando toda a sua alma... E Kakashi estava ao seu lado segurando a sua mão. Ao ver o avião saindo chegou uma mensagem de Sakura no celular de Tenten que leu em voz alta.

-Me Desculpe! Eu simplesmente não agüento mais. Amo vocês de verdade. Preciso de um tempo pra mim. Sakura – disse Tenten chorando, e num clima muito triste todos olharam para o avião que saiu.

_"Do que adiantou tudo isso? Se eu sequer sou capaz de proteger quem eu amo!" –_ pensou Sasuke vendo um avião com um destino desconhecido partir.

_"eu vou te esquecer Sasuke, eu também posso ser feliz!"_ – pensou Sakura antes de cair num sono de esgotamento profundo.

Sasuke olhou para aqueles que estava realmente triste com tudo o que aconteceu e contou-lhes mesmo que ainda a contra gosto tudo o que ele estava fazendo. Contou sobre Orochimaru e que ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre ele, só que queria ferir os Uchiha e que ele achava que estava protegendo-a afastando ela. Então Tenten lhe deu um tapa na cara!

-Você não está sozinho Uchiha! Somos seus amigos, esse tapa é por Sakura. Vamos arrumar essa bagunça aqui e trazê-la de volta. – disse a menina severamente

-Essas coisas já me irritaram – disse Gaarra macabramente

-Anda o que estamos esperando? – gritou Naruto e eles seguiram para a porta do lugar

-Obrigado – disse Sasuke

Eles seguiram para um carro na porta mas antes pudemos ver duas pessoas sendo puxadas por duas pessoas diferentes.

-Eu não te acho homem suficiente para a Sakura– disse Gaara encarando Sasuke e logo depois retornou ao seu caminho

-Tenten tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer e eu tive a certeza hoje – disse Neji afastado o grupo

-O que é? – perguntou a menina

E então delicadamente ele coloca um pequeno anel prateado com diamantes, bem delicado no dedo de Tenten. A menina foca sem fala.

-A Sakura roubou um anel seu para que eu não errasse o tamanho – disse Neji corado

-Mas... – tentava dizer algo a menina

-Agora que está aí já era, não é um pedido de casamento, ainda, quero dizer – e com essas palavras Tenten pulou em Neji e eles deram um beijo, nada romântico ou carinhoso, um beijo sedento e ousado.

-Oee casalzinho anda logo temos pressa, quero a Sakura de volta logo – gritava Temari e eles seguiram pro carro e quando estavam todos dentro, apesar da alegria infinita que sentia ela contou a história do Kakashi para todos. E com diversos pensamentos cada um pensava no que fazer para ajudar...

**[...]**

_"Sakura cadê você, queria te contar a coisa boa que houve comigo e você ajudou "_ – pensava Tenten olhando pro anel que acabara de receber

_"Sakura aonde você está? Nem pude agradecer pela ajuda que você me deu_" – pensava Naruto ao lado de Hinata

_"Sakura quero retribuir toda a ajuda que você me deu "_ – pensava Hinata

_"Eu ainda nem agradeci por ter me ajudado direito"_ – pensava Sai

"Eu não consigo iaginar o grupo sem a Sakura, vamos te trazer de volta " – pensava Temari

_"Pelo sorriso da Temari vou trazê-la de volta o mais rápido possível "_ – pensava Shikamaru

_" Eu ainda nem fiz nada por você, você já fez tanto por mim, pode contar com a gente dessa vez Sakura "_ – pensava Neji

_"Você não vai ficar longe! Não mesmo, nem que eu vá te buscar e te arraste pelos cabelos" – _pensava Gaara

_"Por que você foi com esse Kakashi? E como ele pôde te beijar?"_ - Era a única coisa que Sasuke conseguia pensar olhando a foto que os dois haviam tirado juntos sorrindo e felizes sem imaginar no dia seguinte

_"Eu vou te proteger Sakura"_ – Pensava Kakashi

E Sakura no que será que ela pensava?

Mas a questão não é bem o que a Sakura pensava e sim o que ela Sentia... Eles estava juntos para trazê-la de volta, mais não perceberam que o alvo de Orochimaru na verdade não era os Uchiha, era na verdade Haruno Sakura, um erro que eles se lamentariam muito depois...

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disc:**Naruto não é meu... Não queria mesmo /mentirinha

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XV: ** Covarde!**

Sakura dormia toda a viagem, ela não sabia o que pensar, ela só queria sair dali, sair do centro da confusão, voltar a ser apenas uma pessoa com seu mundo. Mas por mais que ela tentasse não pensar em mais nada ela não deixava de ouvir as risadas. Foi por pouco tempo mais foram dias alegres, momentos marcantes. E mesmo com seus olhos fechados ela pôde ver a imagem daquilo que estava ficando pra trás e que era importante... _Seus amigos!_

-Sakura Sama chegamos – dizia Kakashi

-Sim obrigada – disse Sakura se levantando, ela não corrigiu o sama que Kakashi disse, ela tão pouco fez alguma coisa, só no momento em que levantou caiu desmaiada, de esgotamento. Na cabeça sons de pessoas chamando-a de vadia, de dedos sendo apontados para ela e uma faixa com titulo de maior piranha do Japão.

-Sakura Sama Sakura Sama – chamava Kakashi, Sakura até tentou ouvir e ver quem era mais logo cedeu totalmente a escuridão que a chamava e apagou-se de tudo que existia. Num lugar onde não havia dor

**[...]**

Numa sala uma figura entra correndo com suor escorrendo pelo rosto, a respiração acelerada, olhos marejados e o coração disparado com um celular na mão. Todos os olhares seguem para essa figura baixinha de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados que somente passavam desespero. Que agora lágrimas corriam em sua face assustada

-Ela.. Ela... – dizia Hinata ao se aproximar de seus amigos que estava na sala, ela tentava falar mais as palavras não saiam.

-Calma Hinata o que foi? – perguntou Tenten passando a mão em sua cabeça, Neji já estava olhando para a prima e fazendo gestos que a acalmassem.

-Ela.. Ela está internada, está no UTI ( Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo) – Disse Hinata Chorando

-Ela quem? – perguntou Shikamaru. E com uma dor no peito Tenten disse o obvio

-A Sakura? –

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça. Nesse momento Gaara deu um soco tão forte na mesa que estava que a mesma se rompeu.

-O que ela pensa que está fazendo? – disse ele pegando sua mochila

-Você vai vê-la? – perguntou Temari olhando o irmão

-Alguém tem que ir lá e trazer essa retardada de volta antes que ela morra por uma besteira como essa- disse ele saindo

-Eu vou também – disse Sai

-Não, só eu vou, vocês se concentrem no que temos que fazer – disse ele sério

-Sim – responderam todos exceto Sasuke que estava em choque.

Tenten se aproximou de Sasuke e o abraçou, ela viu a dor dele.

-Fica calmo vai dar tudo certo – disse ela o menino entrou em choque, acabou por abraçá-la e entre o abraço dela e o de Hinata que também o abraçou ele sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem de seu rosto.

_"A culpa é minha "_ – pensava Sasuke.

**[...]**

Gaara ao chegar no hospital ele encontrou primeiramente Kakashi e sem qualquer explicação ele deu um murro no rapaz que revidou e os dois começaram a brigar.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – pergunta um médico

-Eu só to me defendendo – disse Kakashi

-Você acha que se afastá-la da gente vai fazer ela ir pra você? – jorra Gaara

-Do que você ta falando? – pergunta Kakashi

-Não se faça de Santo, e eu já te aviso nós não vamos abrir mão dela. Se você não se garante bebe leite – diz Gaara

-Eu só não queria que ela sofresse mais, vocês estavam fazendo ela sofrer – disse Kakashi dando um soco em Gaara que defende e revida fazendo Kakashi cair

-Apesar de velho você é mais infantil que nós, cresce! E quando se tornar um homem peça desculpas a ela! – disse Gaara seguindo para o quarto de Sakura

Sob o olhar atento de todos que passavam Kakashi estava com seu orgulho em frangalhos, ele realmente só queria tira-la de perto deles... E isso a fez sofrer a ponto de chegar aonde chegou... Ele era o pior de todos. A manipulou enquanto ela estava fragilizada. E por isso ele decidiu sair, pensar, mais o correto seria fugir... e não foi mais visto desde então...

**[...]**

Os dias se passaram e Gaara estava nos Estados Unidos com Sakura que não dava sinal de acordar, no Japão eles estavam a toda procurando o tal "Orochimaru" e o motivo de atacar Sakura. Os jornais noticiavam o sumiço da Haruno como uma fuga amorosa com alguém e o clima de velório prosseguia. O mundo das finanças parou, pois os pais de todos os envolvidos estavam em busca da tal pessoa corajosa a ponto de traumatizar uma pequena criança, inclusive o senhor Uchiha.

O mundo virou um alvoroço, e as novas gerações começaram a mostrar pra que vieram, mais que os pais, os jovens estavam trabalhando duro com tudo que sabiam. Mas faltava algo e todos sabiam o que era... Sakura!

**[...]**

Uma semana se passou, e as investigações intensas começavam a fazer círculos. Descobriram que por mais que avançassem chegavam no mesmo lugar. Orochimaru existe mais ninguém nunca o viu ou sabe aonde ele está.

Gaara visitava Sakura todos os dias e passava a maior parte do tempo por lá, mas ele nunca falou com ela. Ele não conseguiria falar com ela naquele estado. Ele achava tão surreal aquela menina de branco deitada na cama respirando calmamente como se estivesse num lindo sonho, será que ele estaria nesse sonho? Será que ela estava feliz ali? Será que ela devia acordar?

Os cabelos rosas constatavam com a decoração branca do hospital, talvez se ela estivesse acordada poderia reclamar disso, ele até imaginou ela dizendo que gostaria de uns arco íris na parede e uns desenhos retardados.

Talvez pelo medo de falar e ela não responder ele não falava com ela. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se alguma das meninas tivesse vindo. Tantas dúvidas. E nenhuma resposta! Então nesse momento que Gaara viu a porta abrindo, era uma ala reservada para Sakura e os pais dela só chegariam mais tarde, ele olhou para ver quem entrava e seu susto não poderia ser maior. Era uma pequena figura de longos cabelos negros que ele já conhecia: Yue. _"O que ela fazia aqui?"_

-Desculpe senhor, mais a senhorita Sakura está nesse quarto? – perguntava um serviçal para Gaara, ele apenas olhava Yue que não tinha uma cara muito boa, parecia revoltada de alguma forma.

Ela saiu andando sem sequer esperar a resposta de Gaara, chutou a porta e seguiu pro quarto aonde Sakura estava.

Gaara se levantou e seguiu a menina e o serviçal que estava desesperado pelo comportamento da criança. Então ao confirmar o obvio de que Sakura estava com desgaste cerebral em excesso Yue começou a chorar.

-SAKURA LEVANTA, TA ME OUVINDO! – gritava a menina diversas vezes Gaara só olhava a cena, e o serviçal tentava acalmar a menina que chora a gritava ao mesmo tempo. Batendo em Sakura que parecia dormir.

-VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE ESTARIA NO JAPÃO PARA ME VER! VOCÊ PROMETEU, NÓS SOMOS AMIGAS NÃO SOMOS! ME RESPONDE! – gritava Yue, ela gritou tanto, chorou tanto em cima de Sakura, quebrando aquele silencio que havia se tornado habitual naquele lugar, Gaara fora acordado pelos gritos desesperados e sinceros de uma jovem garota.

-VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM, ABRE OS OLHOS! VOCÊ É FORTE SAKURA ONEE CHAN! – gritava a menina balançando a garota, então foi levada de lá com seu serviçal, por recomendações médicas Yue acabou tomando um calmante e foi obrigada a cochilar um pouco ali, Gaara que presenciava tudo pôde notar que aquela voz estridente não fora capaz de acordar a Sakura mais ele sentiu vergonha porque ele não havia tido a coragem de fazer aquilo que a menina fez, porque ter o silêncio de volta quando se fala com a Sakura é muito doloroso.

Mas ele não podia mais fugir... Então Gaara foi até o quarto de Sakura e secou as lágrimas de Yue que ainda estavam ali. Depois disso ele segurou as mãos de Sakura carinhosamente...

-Sakura, é difícil aqui fora, mas fugir não vai adiantar em nada. Nós estamos aqui com você, eu não quero acreditar que você é uma covarde que foge da realidade. – Gaara respira fundo e com sua voz grave e calma ele encerra

-Eu estou voltando pro Japão e não venho mais aqui se você quiser nos ver terá que vir para cá – disse ele que fez um ultimo carinho na mão de Sakura e soltava lentamente, quando ele percebe que escorre lágrimas do rosto de Sakura.

-Sa...kura? – diz Gaara baixinho e a menina lentamente vai abrindo os olhos. Num primeiro momento ela fecha os olhos novamente, depois ela tenta de novo e olha Gaara na sua frente. E alguma coisa molha seu rosto, era Gaara. E ele estava chorando. Lágrimas caiam sobre Sakura que também chorava.

-Me desculpe Gaa-kun – disse Sakura

-Cala a boca – disse Gaara abraçando Sakura.

Nesse momento um pequeno grito na porta

-ONE CHANNNN – gritou Yue que foi correndo ao encontro de Sakura e a abraçava ternamente.

-Que bom não é Yue chan? – disse uma voz na porta e quando todos olharam era Uchiha Itachi!

-Sim, Papai – disse Yue

-Desculpe pelo incomodo, mas eu vim buscar essa pequenina aí – disse Itachi levando umas flores para Sakura

-Desculpe papai mas a Sakura one chan precisava de mim– disse Yue olhando pro chão mas abraçando Sakura

-O que houve? – perguntou Sakura

-Essa menina ouviu um certo papo de adultos e descobriu que a senhorita Haruno estava no hospital por isso ela fugiu de casa, entrou num táxi e veio até aqui sozinha – disse Itachi olhando para ela severamente

-Nossa, desculpe senhor Uchiha e Obrigada Yue – disse Sakura agradecida

-Alguém tinha que acordar você – disse a menina satisfeita de seu ato.

-Sim, felizmente agora eu estou bem desperta – disse Sakura

-Vou avisar aos outros – disse Gaara saindo da sala

-Senhorita Haruno pode parecer uma intromissão mais a pressão as vezes pode te matar, mas seja forte e enfrente, você não está sozinha, não precisa enfrentar nada sozinha. – disse Itachi sorrindo

-Obrigada – disse Sakura

-Yue temos que ir – disse Itachi

-Já? – perguntou Sakura abraçando Yue

-Logo nos vemos - disse Itachi levando Yue mas antes de cruzar a porta ele vira o rosto e diz

-Acho que você gostaria de saber que enquanto você estava desacordada seus amigos estiveram trabalhando arduamente para punir o culpado – disse Itachi piscando um olho e saindo da sala acenando.

Sakura abre um sorriso tímido e envergonhado.

-Eu sou uma vergonha, mais eu vou mudar obrigada pessoal. Desculpem a minha fraqueza – disse ela para si mesma.

**[...]**

Algum tempo depois Gaara entra no quarto e percebe que Sakura já está com suas roupas e uma mala na mão...

-Ei sua idiota volta pra cama! – disse Gaara indo na direção dela, mais Sakura sorriu

-Chega de fugir vou enfrentar os problemas cara a cara como deveria ter feito desde o inicio – disse Sakura

-Mas a prioridade é você se curar – disse Gaara sério

-Eu já me curei Gaara, graças a vocês que me fizeram mais forte – disse Sakura pondo a mão em seu coração

-Mas.. – disse Gaara

-Foi você quem disse para eu não fugir – disse ela indo em direção a porta. E então Gaara sorriu.

-Vamos o Japão nos espera – diz Sakura arrumando para a porta.

**[...]**

Os pais de Sakura estava olhando tudo.

-Como é difícil aprender as lições da vida sozinha – disse o Pai da menina

-Ainda bem que ela não está sozinha não é – disse a mãe olhando para o sorriso da menina

-Espero que ela não caia de novo, dói muito na gente também – disse o pai

-Mas se cair sabemos que ela tem 9 pares de mãos para se segurar não é? – disse a mãe sorridente

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disc:**Naruto não me pertence, ele é do Kishimoto-sensei! Aquele baka ò.Ó Põe romance em Naruto tio kishi ;D

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XVI: _**Quando os olhos não vêem ainda assim o coração sente!**_

Sakura e Gaara finalmente chegaram ao Japão, durante a viagem Gaara colocou Sakura a par de todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Sobre Orochimaru e claro sobre os culpados em geral. Eles foram direto para a casa de Sai aonde todos estavam concentrados em achar o culpado, era o quartel general deles. A Chegada no Japão foi muito calma, já que ninguém sabia disso, nem mesmo seus companheiros.

Ao chegar Sakura pulou e abraçou cada um deles, inclusive Sasuke, ela o tratou como todos que estavam ali, como um querido amigo. Aquele sorriso sincero fez com que Sasuke se sentisse mal, ele não queria que ela o tratasse apenas como um amigo, mas ele quem fez ela ser assim.

Sakura escutou calmamente tudo que todos tinham a dizer, entre broncas e claro entre o andamento das investigações.

-Então quer dizer que enquanto eu estive fora a Hinata engravidou, o Shikamaru pediu a mão da Temari e o Neji decidiu raspar a cabeça? – disse Sakura séria e fez a Hinata engasgar, Temari gritar e a Tenten cair da cadeira.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritou Temari batendo na menina

-Calma calma foi brincadeirinha eu entendi tudinho – disse a menina correndo e rindo.

Quem via essa cena nunca imaginaria que essa menina sofreu um esgotamento tão grande a ponto de perder a consciência. Entre a risada de todos eles decidiram sair pra comer.

-Comemorar a volta da Sakura e do Gaara – disse Naruto

-Claro – foi respondido por todos

**[...]**

-Eu não entendo – pensava alto uma menina. A garota tinha uma lágrima escorrendo por seus olhos.

-Eu sempre gostei dele, SEMPRE. Mas nunca pude ficar com ele. - E então a pequena figura loira afunda sua cabeça num travesseiro e começa a chorar. Como se com as lágrimas ela pudesse ser consolada.

-Esse é o único toque quente que eu posso esperar. – disse Ino baixinho.

**[...]**

-Gente eu estou muito cansada, vou pra casa dormir ta? – diz Sakura bocejando

-Mas ainda são 7 da noite Sakura- disse Sai meio desconsolado, ele queria mais a companhia dela.

-Amanhã a gente se vê na escola – disse Sakura

-Promete?- pergunta Hinata pegando o dedinho da Sakura

-Prometo ! Eu não vou fugir – e dizendo isso ela acenou e foi em direção ao carro.

-Ela não parecia com sono – disse Neji olhando a menina que saiu correndo pro carro

-hum – foi a resposta de Gaara

-Ela não iria a nenhum lugar vestida daquele jeito – disse Shikamaru e recebeu olhares de todos e logo em seguida caíram na gargalhada

-Você tem que conhecer a Saku-chan melhor – disse Neji rindo

-É justamente o contrario, ela iria a qualquer lugar vestida daquele jeito. – disse Tenten

**[...]**

-Senhorita tem certeza? – perguntou o motorista

-Mais é claro – disse a menina confiante. E eles seguiram para o endereço dado por Sakura. Alguns minutos depois e já estavam no local.

-Faça o que combinamos ! – disse Sakura e viu seu motorista abrir os vidros da limusine ao chegar numa cabine de segurança.

-Olá, gostaria de solicitar passagem é uma amiga da escola ... é que ela esqueceu seu caderno e a minha senhora precisa entregá-los em mãos... é urgente pois não temos muito tempo...- dizia o motorista e com isso a porta se abriu.

Sakura entrou pela residência até notar a porta principal. Ela chegou na casa e com seus "trajes" foi olhada de cima embaixo pelo mordomo que abriu a porta.

Sakura apenas bufou, odiava isso.

-Gostaria de – começou Sakura mais foi interrompida por uma voz grave e estridente.

-Quem é você? – disse a voz de uma mulher, que sem ofender, na concepção de Sakura era uma Perua de quinta. Sakura sentiu seus olhos se ofuscarem de tanto dourado. Sakura suspirou preferiu poupar o uso de seu nome.

-Sou uma amiga de – e novamente foi interrompida

-Não pode ser amiga não, com esses trajes? E cadê o tal caderno vejo que suas mãos estão vazias- disse a mulher com um olhar totalmente depreciativo.

Sakura bufou de raiva, ela não estava tão mal. Ela só estava usando uma calça jeans rasgada, bota coturno preta e um casaco de moletom velho preto com capuz e óculos escuros. Sakura tirou os óculos e abaixou o capuz, se ela queria nomes pois bem ela daria nomes.

-Senhora, sou Haruno Sakura e gostaria de ver – dizia Sakura mais novamente foi interrompida. Como aquela mulher era desagradável.

-Oh, uma Haruno, mas claro. Sim sim – mudando completamente o tratamento. E assim foi arrastando Sakura para uma porta e a empurrou para dentro.

-Vocês com certeza tem muito o que conversar – disse a mulher de forma doce e meiga. _"Mais falsa impossível"_- pensou Sakura.

Sakura entrou no quarto e a cena que viu foi digamos, um pouco constrangedora...

Ao levantar a cabeça para ver quem entrava em seu aposento a figura que ali estava demonstrou toda a fragilidade

-O que você veio fazer aqui? – gritou uma voz

-Vim conversar com você... Yamanaka Ino – disse Sakura

**[...]**

-Então acharam alguma coisa? – perguntou Sai

-Nada ainda – disse Sasuke

-Vamos procurar no mercado negro, já que na slinhas honest5as nada foi encontrado – sugeriu Tenten

-Certo – disse Naruto

**[...]**

-O que você quer? – perguntou Ino

Sakura foi se sentando, não se deixaria enganar por algumas lágrimas que ela viu por acaso.

"_Mais por que ela chorava?"_ – pensava Sakura

-Eu vim aqui para falar com você Ino – disse a menina sentando no chão e olhando diretamente para a menina

- Falar o que? – dizia Ino com o olhar cheio de magoa e raiva.

-Olha sei que você não gosta de mim e eu tão pouco de você, mas eu não sou idiota. – disse Sakura tacando uma folha de papel na cama próximo a ela.

Ino pegou o papel e o rasgou.

-Não tem problema eu tenho o original – disse Sakura triunfante

-O que você quer ? – disse Ino

-Saber de tudo – disse Sakura

-Como você? ... – disse Ino

-Simples, eu pensei que para poder passar as informações deveria ser alguém da escola, não exclui ninguém. Seguindo o limiar restaram apenas algumas pessoas e dessa lista verifiquei as ligação, invadi o sistema telefônico e pus grampos. Claro que mandei rastrear da onde foi o torpedo que eu recebi no meu celular. Com isso cheguei em um numero e com esse numero ficou fácil. Você se entregou por que usou o celular de um funcionário do Uchiha. Eu rastreei desde então os contatos que o tal funcionário tinha e descobri uma certa ligação com você, por ele ser namorado de uma de sua criadas. Com isso eu consegui achar você. – disse Sakura como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Quem sabe? – disse Ino após alguns segundos de silêncio

-Ninguém ainda, mas isso só depende de você daqui pra frente – disse Sakura séria

-O que você quer saber? – diz Ino

-Quem é Orochimaru e como achá-lo. E também por que eu? – disse Sakura

-Ele é o chefe do sub mundo , eu nunca o vi mas tenho o numero que ele me liga. Eu sei que ele pode ser achado no subúrbio em um bar o Hell Angels as quintas feiras para fechar negócios. Assim ele me disse – disse Ino entregando o numero para Sakura

-Correto, e por que eu? – disse Sakura

-Por que você? Não me faça rir nê Haruno! – disse Ino fazendo cara de debochada

-Eu não estou brincando Yamanaka, eu realmente quero saber – disse Sakura mostrando seriedade

-Você acha que todos tem uma vida de sonho como você? Você quer saber a verdade? QUER? – E Ino pega um livro grosso embaixo de seu colchão e taca na cara de Sakura e a acerta em seu nariz fazendo-a sangrar

-Ai – diz Sakura agarrando o livro que na verdade é um diário

-SUMA DAQUI! SUMA! – grita Ino que começa a atirar as coisas em Sakura que sai correndo de lá, limpando o sangue do seu nariz e xingando mentalmente a Ino de diversos nomes feios.

-Já vai querida? – pergunta a mãe de Ino

-Sim senhora – diz Sakura reverenciando

-Ainda é cedo, fique pro jantar, meu esposo já está chegando – diz a mulher puxando Sakura

-Não posso mesmo mais obrigada, fica pra outra portunidade – diz Sakura que sai correndo e pôde ouvir a mãe gritando por Ino em um tom nada cordial.

- Família maluca – diz Sakura ao entrar na limusine e indicar o caminho de sua casa.

**[...]**

Ao chegar em casa Sakura toma uma ducha e coloca seu pijama, segue para a cama e manda rastrear o celular de Orochimaru. Ela se sentiu feliz de ter conseguido avançar um pouco mais na investigação. Mas ela não queria avisar ainda aos seus amigos sobre isso, queria ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa sozinha. Para fazê-los felizes. Então depois de dar as devidas ordens Sakura deitou em sua cama e olhou o tal diário de Ino.

-O que será que tem aqui? – disse em voz alta e começou a folhear.

No inicio não tinha nada de interessante, era apenas um diário comum, mas com o passar do tempo certas coisas foram mudando.

"_Eu estou simplesmente apaixonada. O nome dele: Gaara! Tão másculo não é?_ _Ele é um cavalheiro total! E eu o conheci hoje no acampamento. Espero que ele também se apaixone por mim "_

- O dia que ela conheceu Gaara – Disse Sakura

" _Hoje o Gaara me ajudou, eu sabia que por trás daquele rosto sério ele era muito amável. Eu o amo com todo o meu coração. "_

"_Nós estamos oficialmente juntos! Não é demais? Perfeito? Eu dei meu primeiro beijo hoje! E foi lindo, eu vi estrelas! Mas não era por que tava de noite, eu real e total vi estrelas. Ele disse que gosta de mim! Que demais. Ele mexeu no meu cabelo e elogiou, eu NUNCA, nunquinha vou cortar o meu cabelo! "_

-Ué, ela era tão apaixonada assim? – perguntou Sakura

_"Uma semana junto do Gaara e tudo é tão perfeito, ele me protege e me completa. Não é demais? É quase igual aos filmes mais é melhor por que é comigo! "_

Então Sakura começou a notar umas mudanças, as folhas pareciam marcadas pro lágrimas e expressavam fúria e não mais aquela felicidade.

-Que mudança tão radical! – disse Sakura

"_Eu odeio a minha vida! Eu odeio minha mãe! Eu odeio, eu me odeio! Ela me mandou terminar com o Gaara. Disse que o Pai do Sasuke ligou pra ela e pediu que eu ajudasse ele a se enturmar e minha mãe mandou eu ficar com ele. Eu não quero, mas ela disse que ia mandar todos os empregados que eu gosto embora e eles tem família. Eu não posso fazer isso com eles. Ela disse que nós estamos enfrentando uma crise e se o Uchiha não nos ajudar vamos falir. Eu não quero "_

-AiMEUdEUSdoCEU! – gritou Sakura se sentando de supetão na cama, virando a folha com muita intensidade que quase a rasgou.

"_Terminei com o Gaara, e ele me odeia. Eu briguei com minha mãe. Ela disse que esse é o meu caminho, tenho que ficar perto do Uchiha. Que amor passa. E que o Gaara não era nada perto do Uchiha. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Mas agora o Gaara me odeia, o que eu posso fazer? Fazer o que meus pais mandam! Só posso lamentar e chorar"_

-Eu não sabia... Que burra eu fui simplesmente julgando – pensava Sakura

"_Minha mãe me disse hoje que eu não posso ter amigas, que a Tenten na verdade não é minha amiga, ela só fala comigo por que o Uchiha é proximo de mim. Eu disse pra ela que não era verdade mais ela me convenceu de que era verdade. Será que a Tenten não gosta mesmo de mim?"_

"_Hoje chegou uma aluna nova a Sakura e ela já é o centro das atenções, como é bom poder fazer qualquer coisa. Ela já se enturmou com o grupo do Gaara. Eu não gosto dela. Todos só olham pra ela. Minha mãe mandou eu não deixar ela brilhar por que poderia ser que o Uchiha se afastasse e aí nos poderíamos falir. "_

"_Eu a ODEIO! Ela está amiga do meu Gaara, ele está sorrindo pra ela. Você acredita nisso? E a Tenten só tem olhos pra ela. Bem como a minha mãe disse ela só ta me usando. Mas eu também estou usando o Uchiha. Que merda de vida! Quero poder ser livre e fazer o que eu quiser, se eu pudesse! SE EU PUDESSE!"_

Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos incomodada.

-Que droga que eu fiz – pensou Sakura

_"A Tenten me trocou, a Sakura tirou tudo de mim! Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten e a minha mãe está falando comigo direto. Como se eu fosse a culpada de tudo. Isso pouco me importa, mais o Gaara. Ele não! "_

Então Sakura fechou o diário. Então foi isso. Ela chamou um motorista, que mandou fazer copia do diário e enviar a copia para seus amigos e o original para Gaara.

-Eu não sei se era pra fazer isso só que pelo menos as pessoas vão conhecer a verdadeira Ino.

Quando ela deitou na cama uma imagem do Gaara passou pela sua cabeça. _"O que será que ele vai fazer?" _pensou a menina, _"Será que eles vão se reconciliar?"_. E ela sentiu seu coração apertar um pouquinho. E decidiu que o tempo vai resolver. E que ela fez o que achava que era certo.

**[...]**

-Ei você recebeu a encomenda da Sakura? – perguntou Neji para Tenten os dois seguiam de mãos dadas ao encontro dos outros que pareciam ainda não ter chegado

-Recebi e foi... chocante – disse Tenten

-Eu também achei, sempre achei que ela fosse uma patricinha fútil porque queria – disse Neji

-Eu também – disse uma voz atrás deles era de Naruto

-Apesar de sermos próximos não sabíamos de nada disso – disse Sasuke se aproximando

-Ela foi burra poderia ter nos contato – disse Naruto emburrado

-É uma situação delicada – disse Hinata

-Mais ela poderia ter confiado – disse Sasuke

-Ela só escolheu o caminho mais difícil – disse uma voz atrás. Era de Sakura acompanhada de Temari, Shikamaru e Gaara. Sai apareceu logo em seguida.

-Sakura o que você queria com aquilo ? – perguntou Sai

-Eu errei no meu julgamento e não gostaria de continuar errando – disse a menina sorrindo simplesmente

-Entendo – disse Shikamaru

-Agora é com cada um – disse Sakura

Eles se olharam e sorriram. Exceto Gaara que não podia fazer nada, ele ainda estava em choque. O passado dele com o atual, era uma situação complicada que ele estava. Ele não conseguiu dormir após ler o diário recebido.

_"Aquela burra"_ – pensou Gaara

Todos seguiram para a sala de aula e quando chegaram lá Ino já estava na mesma, em seu habitual lugar sozinha no canto esquerdo da sala. Então as pessoas fizeram o mais obvio. Sentaram no seu canto direito. Ino agia normalmente, como a vaca que sempre era na escola. Ela sequer cogitou a idéia de que Sakura pudesse ter passado o diário adiante e não derrubaria sua máscara.

Então quando sentaram e colocaram as suas coisas em seus devidos lugares. Sai, Naruto e Neji se levantaram e seguiram em direção a Ino. Tenten e Hinata se levantaram e enquanto os meninos levantavam a cadeira com a Ino em cima e a arrastavam para seu novo local. Ino gritava por aquilo. E quando eles abaixaram a cadeira.

-Seja bem vinda, eu sou Haruno Sakura, vamos ser amigas? – disse Sakura estendendo a mão.

A menina sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ela se levantou e deu um abraço na Sakura e logo as meninas se juntaram e deram um abraço grupal. Ela limpou os olhos e pediu desculpas. Desculpas a todos. E então ela disse a Tenten que sabia que ela não era lésbica e a Tenten disse que sabia disso.

Ela foi pedindo desculpas e então encarou Gaara

-Não adianta me pedir desculpas – ele disse

-Porque? eu, eu gostaria – disse Ino baixinho

-Por que eu nunca te culpei por nada – disse ele

-Obrigada – disse ela baixinho.

-O grupo ta grande – disse Sakura pulando nas costa de Gaara, querendo provar para si mesma que nada mudou, que nada ia mudar. Gaara a segurou e começou a balançar.

-Vou te tacar no chão – disse ele e com isso todos riram. Todos riram.

-Ei vamos sair hoje a noite? – sugeriu Tenten

-Claro temos que comemorar – disse Sai

-Que tal na boate? – disse Neji

-Sim sim vamos – disse Naruto

-Eu vou – disse Ino

-Que horas? – perguntou Sakura

-Que tal as 9? – sugeriu Shikamaru

-Okay - disse Sakura sorrindo

Sasuke só estava olhando, normalmente ela não aceitaria esse horário diria que é muito tarde, que queria estar com o povo mais cedo. Muito suspeito. Mas desde aquele dia ele não fala direito com Sakura, ele senti que ela de certa forma está evitando ele.

-Perfeito, essa hora já to livre! – diz Sakura sorrindo

-Livre? – pergunta Gaara

-É , hum. O Haku vai me ligar – disse Sakura

-Ah tá! Manda beijo pra ele – disse Tenten sorrindo

-Claro claro – e com isso eles assistiram a aula.

-Depois da aula vocês já sabem – diz Sai

-Sim sabemos – diz Temari entediada..

-Então as aulas de quinta feira estão encerradas! - Disse o professor.

**[...]**

Em um ambiente com um sofá vermelho enorme. Uma iluminação clara e muitos detalhes.

-Tinha que ser na minha casa? – pergunta Naruto

-Pois é nê que problemático – diz Shikamaru

-Você queria que fosse na sua pra você dormir – diz Neji chutando Shikamaru

-E que mal tem dormir? – pergunta Shikamaru

-A questão não é dormir e sim só dormir! – grita Naruto

-Eu gosto, minha irmã está segura – diz Gaara e fazendo os dois corarem absurdamente

-Ei silêncio já vai começar – diz um repórter antes que Temari pudesse responder e isso só fez as pessoas rirem mais ainda

-Sakura, vai começar – grita Sai

-Tô indo! – e a menina entra na sala e senta entre Sasuke e Gaara no centro do sofá.

-Pela primeira vez na historia foi concedida uma entrevista em conjunto desse porte. Se você quer saber o futuro do Japão eu apresento a vocês. – disse o Repórter animado.

E uma câmera passava pelas cabeças que estavam ali presente. E logo se tornou o programa mais visto pelo mundo todo.

Começou mostrando Naruto na ponta com um terno cinza e óculos escuros com muitos anéis, ao seu lado Hinata com um terninho também cinza ao lado de Naruto com óculos escuros também. Do lado dos dois estava Sai que vestia uma calça social preta e uma blusa de gola role branca. Do seu lado estava Ino que vestia uma saia envelope vermelha com uma blusinha vermelha também e o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo com duas mechas. DO sue lado estava Gaara com uma calça social blusa preta e um sobre tudo de couro marrom. Em Seguida Sakura que estava com um vestido preto reto, escolhido por Temari, Ao lado dela estava Sasuke que vestida um terno tradicional e o cabelo recém lavado, do seu lado Temari que estava de terninho branco ao lado de Shikamaru que estava com calça social e blusa verde, do lado o casal Tenten e Neji combinando com terninhos preto com risca de giz e ambos com chapéus de gangster.

-Então comecemos a entrevista. Obrigada por virem – disse o repórter

-Que nada, obrigada pelo convite – disse Temari sorrindo

-Acho que se eu seqüestrasse todos vocês com o dinheiro do resgate eu poderia comprar o mundo não é? - perguntou o repórter

-Digamos que seria impossível, o sistema de segurança aqui é um dos melhores do mundo, só entra e sai quem eu quero – disse Naruto sorrindo

-Nossa, enfim, vamos as perguntas. Por que os herdeiros se juntaram? – disse o repórter

-Acredito que essa é uma pergunta meio obvia não acha? – diz Gaara

-Com certeza, já que estudamos no mesmo colégio, tivemos a mesma criação nada mais justo que pessoas com tais afinidades se juntem. – diz Shikamaru

-É muito fácil compartilhar os problemas entre iguais – diz Tenten animada

-É que nunca antes as pessoas se juntaram, era como um competição acirrada – diz o repórter

-Me responde uma coisa, se podemos ser os melhores do mundo juntos, por que nos contentarmos em sermos apenas os melhores do Japão separados? – diz Neji habilmente

-Vendo por esse ângulo. Então vocês tem a intenção de se juntarem ao herdarem suas empresas? – pergunta o repórter

-Juntar? Acho que isso seria exagero, mais trabalharmos em harmonia e em conjunto é uma possibilidade muito alcançável para todos nós aqui. – diz Sakura

-E as empresas como Uchiha e Haruno que sempre foram rivais? – pergunta o repórter

-Com certeza o histórico diz isso, mais também o que vocês pegam como base são os nossos pais e não nós dois, por isso quando nós assumirmos as nossas empresas não serão nossos pais. Somos pessoas diferentes, de gerações diferentes com opiniões diferentes – diz Sasuke

-E que claro e obviamente tem capacidade de pensar de forma própria e assim conduzir os nossos bens para um futuros ainda mais prósperos do que os atuais. – diz Sakura

-Não estamos ligados a ritos ou tradições – diz Sasuke

-Essa é a primeira entrevista de vocês, então gostaríamos de saber sobre as suas vidas pessoas podemos ? – perguntou repórter

-Sim – responderam

-Hinata e Naruto realmente estão namorando? – pergunta Repórter

-Sim estamos e pretendemos nos casar em breve – diz Naruto sorrindo e fazendo Hinata corar pela naturalidade

-Nossa, em primeira mão! – Diz o repórter batendo palmas e sendo acompanhados por todos.

- E Neji e Tenten? – perguntou o rapaz

-Sim também estamos – disse Tenten sorrindo

-E vamos casar antes que eles dois – disse Neji puxando a mão de Tenten e mostrando o anel.

-Nosssaaaaaa! Altas revelações! – disse e ele novamente bate palmas.

-Então Temari e Shikamaru o boato também é real? – pergunto o rapaz

-Com certeza – diz Shikamru

-Mas ainda estamos nos conhecendo – diz Temari

-Mas a intenção de casar também existe – diz Shikamaru relaxado e deixando Temari vermelha de vergonha

-Ohhh! Nossa quanta descoberta! – disse o rapaz

E enquanto todos riam o repórter ficou serio.

-Então vamos a parte chata, é verdade sobre o quarteto ? Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Ino? – pergunta o rapaz

-Bom, inicialmente isso foi um grande mal entendido. – disse Sasuke, mas foi interrompido por Sakura

-Eu gostaria de explicar posso? - perguntou a menina

-Claro – disse o rapaz e eles trocaram sorrisos.

-Continuando, eu sou, fui e serei sempre amiga intima de Gaara, desde que retornei ao Japão nós estamos juntos. E isso gerou alguns boatos. O fato de termos ido em algumas festas juntos tacou lenha na fogueira, e por uma brincadeira que eu fiz com a Ino, de extremo mal gosto eu assumo, se espalhou o boato a nível nacional. Então eu acabei me tornando amiga de Sasuke e logo o boato virou um triangulo amoroso. Depois adicionaram a Ino e virou um quarteto, mas a real verdade é que nós quatro somos todos apenas amigos. Já resolvi meus problemas com a Ino de forma adulta e atualmente estamos nos dando muito bem. – disse a menina

-Com certeza – disse Ino sorrindo

-Todos solteiros – disse Sasuke

-Dito – disse Gaara

-Então foi tudo boato? – disse o repórter

-Sim, juntando situações normais de amigos e tirando fotos com duplo sentido levou a população a acreditar nisso, precisavam vender o jornal – disse Gaara

-Sim sim, nossa e o tempo voou! Vamos parando pro aqui! Espero termos de volta em breve

-Com certeza – disse Sai acenando!

-E essa foi a entrevista! Em breve teremos badalados casamentos para irmos – e com isso a entrevista acaba!

-OHHHHH FINALMENTEEEEE- gritava Naruto

-Odeio dar entrevistas – disse Sasuke desfazendo a gravata

-Nem foi tão ruim – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Olha os modos – diz Gaara dando u tapa em Sakura pra ela sentar direito

-Ei vamos nos arrumar a balada promete – disse Tenten

-Claro – responderam todos.

**[...]**

8:00 da noite

Sakura estava em um beco estranho da cidade, ela vestia uma saia quadradinhas, bem curta com uma meia 3/ 4 e uma bota uma blusinha tomara que caia preta que mostrava seu umbigo. Ela caminhava como se sempre tivesse freqüentado aquele lugar, logo fez alguns amigos no beco. E com eles entrou em um bar. Ela viu o nome do lugar era um tanto quanto decadente.

-Então esse é o Hell´s Angel´s – disse a menina dançando ao ritmo da batida tecno

-Esse mesmo, mas você é nova aqui nê? – disse uma menina

-Pois é, as a gente logo sabe aonde é bem freqüentado – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Com certeza – disse a menina virando uma dose de Tequila e Sakura a acompanhando.

-Mas quem é bom aqui? – pergunta Sakura depois de tomar a tequila.

-Aquele cara ali, se colar com ele você ta feita – disse a garota arrumando o bustie precário.

Uma figura de cabelo longo e liso escorrido com muitos anéis no dedo caminhava pelo salão sendo assediado pelas pessoas que ele passava.

-Quem é ele? – disse Sakura fingindo ajeita a saia

-Orochimaru – disse a menina indo em direção ao velho de cabelos escorridos... E Sakura decide acompanhá-la. Enquanto a menina tenta tocar em seu braço Sakura taca uma moeda no chão e abaixa para pega-la bem na frente de Orochimaru, que percebe a calcinha de rendinha da menina, uma calcinha rosa de babado e uma roupa estilo lolita. Ele ficou olhado a menina se abaixar pegar a moeda e levantar novamente ele seguiu na direção dela com desejo no olhar. Sakura sorriu de forma travessa.

-Quem é você? – disse o cara e a sua voz batia perfeitamente com a aparência, era desprezível.

-Quem você quer que eu seja? – disse Sakura

-Gostei de você, venha comigo – disse Orochimaru fazendo sinal para que a trouxesse e Sakura puxou a sua amiga que estava na porta.

E as duas seguiram para a área vip cada uma em um braço de Orochimaru.

**[...]**

-Ei são 9:00 e nada da Sakura? – perguntava Naruto

-É verdade ela sempre chega antes – diz Temari

-É meio chato sem ela pagando mico – diz Neji

-Que dia é hoje? – pergunta Ino

-Quinta feira – Diz Gaara

-Ai meu deus! Liguem pra Sakura AGORA! – gritou Ino

Sasuke tentou ligar mais caiu na caixa postal!

-Acho que ela foi atrás do Orochimaru – gritou Ino pegando a sua bolsa e seguindo para a porta, sendo acompanhada por todo o grupo

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ? DISSE? – gritou Sasuke!

E Nesse momento o grupo pôde ver duas costas correndo. Gaara e Sasuke corriam em direção a porta e ligando para seus motoristas.

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence propriedade de Kishimoto.

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XVII: _**Duras Decisões!**_

Sakura olhava atentamente aquele senhor a sua frente, aquele senhor branco e com cabelos escorridos sebosos. Ela teve ânsia de vomito quando ele se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto com seus dedos ossudos e percebeu que não era somente os seus cabelos que eram sebosos seus dedos também.

-Saiam daqui e me deixem sozinho com ela- disse Orochimaru mandando seus seguranças e a garota que estava com Sakura sair. Ao conferir que estavam sozinhos Orochimaru deu um riso sádico.

-Eu nunca pensei que seria tão recompensado nessa vida! – Disse Orochimaru sorrindo de forma sádica

-Nossa, também não é pra tanto- disse Sakura normalmente olhando para as suas unhas!

-Você acha que eu sou algum idiota? – perguntou Orochimaru

- Lógico que não ! – respondeu Sakura rapidamente voltando para o seu teatro

Orochimaru foi na direção de Sakura e sorriu mais ainda, ele pegou em seu cabelo...

-Cabelos rosas, olhos verdes, língua afiada e excesso de confiança. Só poderia ser uma Haruno – disse Orochimaru e com isso fez Sakura arregalar os olhos.

-Como você ? – perguntou Sakura incrédula, entretando a sua resposta foi uma gargalhada estridente

**[...]**

O pessoal chegou na boate e as tarefas foram divididas rapidamente

Tenten e Neji foram buscar reforços, Sai, Naruto e Hinata foram buscar a imprensa correta e que favoreceriam eles para finalizar este caso, Temari e Shikamaru foram em buscas de aliados no mundo negro para um necessário plano dois caso o resgate desse errado e Sasuke, Gaara e Ino foram para a boate resgatar Sakura.

-Cara como a gente vai passar? – perguntou Gaara ao ver a enorme quantidade de seguranças na porta aonde eles haviam conseguido informações de que a Sakura estaria.

-Entrando – disse Sasuke que seguiu na direção da porta mais foi parado por Ino.

-Fui eu que meti ela ali, eu vou limpar a barra! – disse Ino que nesse momento estava subindo em uma mesa.

-O que você vai fazer?- perguntou Gaara sério

-A única coisa capaz de atrair homens – disse ela subindo a mesa e nesse momento pegava um microfone da cantora e dobrava as suas roupas para exibir mais do seu perfeito corpo. Sasuke e Gaara olhavam abobado a garota loira que abria lentamente a sua roupa e declarava ser uma fã em especial de seguranças. Ao verem a cena da loira se despindo em uma mesa os seguranças se afastaram da porta e partiram para cima de Ino com olhares sedentos.

Sasuke e Gaara seguiram para a porta e não puderam deixar de perceber que a Ino estava sendo puxada, apalpada e tocada por diversas mãos de homens sem qualquer respeito.

-Você não vai ajudá-la? – pergunta Gaara

-Desculpe mais a escolha foi dela e eu to com pressa – disse Sasuke friamente

-Mas ela é sua amiga – diz Gaara

-E a Sakura é a pessoa que eu amo – e com isso ele se afasta de Gaara, ele não podia de se dar ao luxo de ficar batendo papo.

-MERDA! – gritava Gaara que agora media as suas opções.

**[...]**

-Quer dizer então que sabe quem eu sou e o que eu quero! – disse Sakura tentando manter a pose de convencida e de que aquilo estava nos planos dela

-Quer saber o por que é você, não é? – diz Orochimaru se divertindo com a situação

-Claro! – disse a menina sentando e cruzando as pernas

-Simples, por culpa dos seus pais. – disse Orochimaru e começou a falar ...

_"Seu pai era tão pobre quanto eu,éramos amigos mais depois que ele se apaixonou por uma riquinha qualquer ele mudou, não ligava mais para mim e só sabia falar de Haruno, Haruno. Que irritante. Depois disso ele e o Uchiha começaram a disputa pela Haruno e eu fui totalmente rejeitado por eles. Por todos, fui esquecido e isso alimentou meu ódio. Comecei a fazer trabalho para a máfia e logo adquiri meu lugar e meu plano é destruir a família Haruno, ninguém me rejeita!" _-Disse Orochimaru de forma dramática

-Que imbecil! – disse Sakura bocejando

-Perdão, O que você disse? – disse Orochimaru com um olhar revoltado

-Que é ridículo essa sua vingançinha! Por que você não constituiu uma família ao invés de invejar a dos outros? – disse Sakura na cara dura

-**Você nunca vai entender**! – gritou Orochimaru

-Como se tivesse grande coisa a entender, bom sendo assim vou embora perdi a motivação aqui se é que me entende! – disse Sakura levantando

-Acho que não! – Disse Orochimaru que tentou beijar Sakura e rasgar suas roupas mais levou um chute bem no meio das pernas e caiu no chão.

-Acho que sim! – disse Sakura rindo mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu ao ver Orochimaru levantando e mexendo em seus bolsos retirando uma coisa prateada.

Sakura deu uns passos para trás. Ela sabia se defender lutando mas... Não sabia fugir de balas.

-Se eu não poderei arrancar sua pureza e passar na cara de seus pais, matá-la também é uma opção legal – disse Orochimaru com um sorriso sádico.

Sakura sentia as suas pernas fraquejarem, o olhar de Orochimaru enquanto carregava a arma era um tanto quanto sádico... Ele realmente iria matá-la ali.

Gritar não era uma opção, tentar desarmá-lo, seria uma única chance enquanto ele estivesse mirando. Era a sua única chance.

_"Eu tenho muito coisa pra fazer não posso morrer aqui. "_ – pensava Sakura nervosa.

**[...]**

Gaara viu a Ino ser puxada e então como amaldiçoando seu destino seguiu para a porta aonde Sasuke tinha ido.

-AII ME LARGAAA- gritou Ino e com isso Gaara pôde ver um cara que puxava a menina e estava dando beijos atrevidos em suas pernas que agora estavam muito expostas. Depois disso a única coisa que foi vista foi Gaara dando um soco no cara e começando uma confusão sem tamanho. Ino sentiu seus olhos encherem de água pela gratidão.

_"Entre Sakura e eu ele me escolheu."_ – Pensava Ino enquanto tentava agora ajudar Gaara na sua briga. Ele batia freneticamente em muitas pessoas, mas eram tantas que ele começava a apanhar também.

-Merda! – gritou ele de novo

-Precisando de ajuda Gaa-kun? – gritou Neji que entrava no recinto dando uma voadora em um cara que ia acertar o Gaara com uma garrafa.

-Nenhuma – disse Gaara, agora começando a sorrir

-Epa não esqueçam de MIMMMMM – gritou Naruto distribuindo socos como se fizesse cópias de si mesmo.

-Virou festa foi? Apenas não me atrapalhem– diz Gaara partindo pra cima de mais uns caras

-De nada – grita Neji que acertava mais alguns socos.

**[...]**

Sasuke andava lentamente pelas salas quando pôde ouvir a ameaça de Orochimaru para Sakura. Ele sentiu suas pernas bambearem, ele realmente queria matá-la.

Ele queria salvaá-la mais ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de entrar numa hora errada e isso pudesse fazer ele apertar o gatilho.

-Eu não vou matá-la de uma vez só, vou torturá-la antes! – gritava Orochimaru

Sasuke mal se agüentava em pé. Ele era fraco. Ele era um covarde.

-Mas antes vou possuí-la por bem ou por mal. – gritou Orochimaru e caiu em gargalhada

-Vamos ver seu nojento sádico. Eu não curto esse lance não. – gritou Sakura

Sasuke sentiu a voz dela trêmula, mas ela estava ali lutando não havia desistido. Ela estava lutando. Que vergonha, ele era o salvador e era ele quem tinha mais medo.

Então Sasuke entrou pela porta de supetão e nesse momento pelo susto Orochimaru aperta o gatilho, nesse momento Sakura cai no chão e é possível ver sangue escorrendo dela. Sasuke dá um soco em Orochimaru e chuta as suas mãos para que largue a arma nesse momento a porta é escancarada e podemos ver todos os seus amigos. Sakura abre o olhos lentamente, o possível para ver a cara de preocupado de todos os seus amigos, ela vai se mexendo lentamente e pôde ver que o tira pegou apenas de raspão em sua coxa, só que a dor foi muito intensa e o sangramento forte.

-Você é burra ou o que? – gritava Hinata ao abraçar a amiga

-Não faça essas coisas sozinha – dizia Temari mas os que nada falaram tiveram mais impacto... Gaara e Sasuke... Gaara deixou seu corpo simplesmente cair no chão e Sasuke com as mãos em seu coração caiu no chão.

-Sakura, não vá até aonde nós não podemos te acompanhar – disse Neji baixinho

-Me desculpe é que eu realmente queria ficar feliz com vocês – disse a menina enquanto lágrimas escorriam.

O barulho de sirenes, helicópteros toda a confusão estava armada. Orochimaru foi preso por porte ilegal de arma, tráfico de drogas e outras diversas acusações.

O pai de Sakura ficou chocado com o que aconteceu e com o que poderia ter acontecido. Foi conversar com Orochimaru para dizer bem claro que a sua atitude foi imperdoável e que apesar de distantes ele sempre o viu como um amigo. Sakura foi para uma clinica e teve que dormir lá, levou alguns pontos na coxa mais não foi nada sério, porém ficaria uma marca para o resto de suas vidas. E o restante seguiu para as suas casas e relaxar naquela noite.

Sakura retornou para a sua casa para ficar em repouso, para descansar e por a vida em ordem. Por que por mais problemática que seja essa era a sua vida. Sakura estava deitada em sua cama quando se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos, em pouco tempo a sua vida mudou tanto. Cada novo amigo se tornou uma parte dela. A cada problema que passaram juntos se tornara mais próximos e cada vez tinha mais alguém ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ao ver a face de todos os seus amigos.

Antes a sua vida era mais fechada e ela na verdade nunca havia deixado a porta de seu coração aberto. Sorriu novamente ao ver como havia mudado. Aquela menina arrogante não existia mais, aprendeu a ceder e aprendeu o que é cair e de como é duro levantar.

Toc Toc

-Senhorita Sakura Sama visita para você, é um rapaz.

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar. E a imagem, que veio em sua mente fora a de Sasuke, ele deveria estar preocupado ainda com o machucado de sua perna. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara que ele faria ao vê-la chegando mancando e com cara de dor. Faria isso só pra implicar. Saiu do quarto correndo e desceu as escadas, ela entrou na sala de visitas com uma cara de sofrida e mancando.

-Tá tão ruim assim? – perguntou uma voz grave

E Sakura arregalou os olhos... Não era Sasuke, Era Gaara.

-Nada era só brincadeirinha – disse Sakura se recompondo e sentando ao lado de Gaara.

O silêncio estava instaurado. Sakura sabia que Gaara tinha alguma coisa para dizer e por isso estava esperando, no fundo ela sabia.

-Sakura, hum., você sabe o que houve no dia do seu resgate? – perguntou gaara olhando para um ponto que parecia ser muito interessante no chão.

-Sobre você ter ido salvar a Ino? – disse Sakura sorrindo. Gaara fez que sim com a cabeça e Sakura sorriu.

-Gaara eu –só que Sakura foi interrompida

-Sakura eu gosto de você – disse o Gaara rapidamente olhando para a menina, ela se assustou inicialmente mas logo sorriu docilmente. Aquele sorriso fez Gaara perder o fôlego. Ela segurou as mãos dele.

-Gaara eu fico muito feliz, eu também gosto muito de você – disse a menina sorrindo segurando as mãos dele.

-Mas você não gosta de mim acima de qualquer pessoa e eu não sou a única pessoa que mora no seu coração. Por mais que você negue Gaara você ainda nutre sentimentos pela Ino e o fato de você ter ido salva-la ao invés de mim e primeiro lugar prova isso. – Sakura tocou delicadamente seu coração

-Você só está me dizendo isso por que você ficou balançado por ela. E quer ter uma segurança comigo. Somos os melhores amigos, almas gêmeas, nos entendemos tão bem. É por isso que você está aqui. Mas na verdade você deveria estar em outro lugar. – disse Sakura sorrindo docilmente mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Gaara viu aquilo e ficou chocado.

-Sa... – tentou dizer ele

-Desculpe, é que eu percebi que o que eu disse pra você também serve pra mim – disse ela sem jeito.

-Somos dois bobos – disse Gaara caindo no sofá no colo de Sakura

-Com certeza – disse ela fazendo cafuné nele

-Mas eu ainda te amo e quando quiser to aqui – disse Gaara sorrindo de forma sensual que fez Sakura corar

-Olha que eu aceito heim – disse a menina vermelha e empurrando Gaara no chão. Os dois começaram a rir. Mais tarde Gaara estava indo embora quando ele disse.

-Segunda te pego pra irmos pra escola? – disse ele

-Claro! Nada vai mudar entre nós dois não importa o que aconteça– sorriu Sakura

Após fechar a porta ela foi para seu quarto. Sorriu pro teto. Ela havia percebido uma coisa... Ela descobriu e quando fechou seus olhos o rosto que ela viu não deixou nenhuma dúvida.

-Sasuke – disse baixinho antes de dormir!

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disc: **Naruto não me pertence e isso é tipo muito triste .-.

Versão revisada e atualizada da fic.

Cap XVIII:** Eterno enquanto dure**

Sakura acordou cedo para preparar os seus tradicionais obentos, a comida que iria alimentar toda a sua tropa. Na verdade ela teve um enorme trabalho pois seu grupo de amigos havia aumentado bastante recentemente, só que apesar do trabalho ela estava feliz. Se sentia feliz.

Após terminar seus afazeres foi para seu quarto aonde iria se arrumar para a escola. Logo depois de estar pronta Gaara chegou para levá-la à escola.

-Oi Gaa-Kun já to quase pronta – gritou a menina que procura por sua bolsa

-Sem problema – disse Gaara sentando enquanto esperava.

Assim que ela localizou a bolsa que estava escondida entre seus cobertores ela desceu e assim seguiram juntos para a escola.

-Ei Gaa-kun o que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo

-Dá pra parar com esse apelido boiola? – perguntou Gaara

-Não! Gaa-Kun Gaa-Kun Gaa-kun – disse Sakura cantando.. Então Gaara para fazê-la calar a boca começa a lhe fazer cócegas. Quando eles chegam na escola Sakura está muito vermelha e dolorida de tanto rir.

-Você não precisava exagerar – resmungava Sakura fazendo bico e cruzando os braços

-Isso é pra você aprender – disse Gaara rindo da menina e então eles avistaram um certo grupinho que estava a espera deles... Sakura sentiu o seu rosto abrir em um sorriso. Ela viu todos os seus amigos encostados na parede. Parecia que nada havia acontecido... Que nunca haviam tido brigas e confusões. E então ela sorriu abertamente e foi acompanhada por todos... Inclusive por Sasuke que com as mãos no bolso esperava a menina se aproximar.

Entre bate papos eles seguiram para a sala de aula. Seguiram rindo e conversando. Conversas leves e animadas. Como um grupo qualquer de amigos normais.

Sakura estava assistindo a aula quando sentiu um papelzinho na sua mesa.

_"Sakura, me desculpe!_

_Ino"_

A menina sorriu e respondeu tacando na cabeça da garota intencionalmente!

_"Que nada ta tudo certim!_

_Sakura"_

Ino então mordeu os lábios e vencendo a coragem decidiu escrever mais algumas linhas. Esse negócio de amigas confidentes era novo para ela ainda.

_"Hum, será que eu tenho chance com o Gaara!É que eu o amo... e é de verdade!_

_Ino"_

Ela tacou suavemente para Sakura, estava com um medo enorme de que alguém pudesse ao menos cogitar a idéia do que estava escrito.

Sakura abriu o bilhete leu e sorriu, escreveu alguma coisa só que ao invés de tacar o bilhete para Ino que esperava o bilhetinho foi em outra direção... na verdade uma direção oposta.

E então um certo ruivo abriu o bilhete...

_"Sakura, me desculpe!_

_Ino_

_Que nada ta tudo certim!_

_Sakura_

_Hum, será que eu tenho chance com o Gaara!É que eu o amo... e é de verdade!_

_Ino_

_( ) sim ou ( ) não"_

Gaara olhava para o bilhete sem uma reação, Ino estava suando frio e pensando em diversas formas de tortura Sakura. Sasuke que estava prestando atenção não conseguia entender bem o que era, mais quando Gaara arremessou o bilhete para Ino Sakura prendeu a respiração, como se fosse com ela. De certa forma ela que se intrometeu mesmo.

Ino abriu o bilhete e sentiu lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, abaixou a cabeça na mesa e sentiu seu coração doer. Sakura acabou ficando desesperada, era amiga da garota um dia e já havia feito ela chorar. Ela olhou para Gaara com um ar sério, mas não obteve resposta ele estava com aquele olhar de sempre... Aquele que não diz nada.

Sakura torcia para a aula acabar e assim quando o alarme disparou ela levantou como um foguete em direção a Ino mas foi interceptada por Gaara que a puxou para trás e passou a sua frente

-SEUUU... – gritou Sakura

Mas foi interrompida ao ver Gaara pegando Ino e dando um beijo nela. Sakura sentiu seu queixo cair. Gaara beijava Ino com intensidade e desejo. Hinata e Neji deixavam seu queixo cair, Temari sorria ao ver que seu irmão finalmente havia feito o que queria, Sasuke olhava admirado meio sem entender e então Sakura saiu de perto sorrindo.

-Ei gente vamos larguem de ser velas! – disse a menina sorrindo e chamando seus amigos para a saída...Mas antes disso eles puderam ouvir uma voz rouca e decisiva.

-Se você fizer alguma coisa que eu não goste eu te mato e eu falo sério – disse Gaara

-Sim, meu amor – disse Ino dando mais um beijo em Gaara matando a sede que tinha de seus lábios.

-Nossa quem diria que eles se arrumariam tão rápido – disse Shikamaru

-Tiveram uma ajudinha não foi Sakura – disse Neji cutucando a menina

-Eu não fiz nadinha! – disse a menina corando

-Pode assumir, você colocou os dois na fita! – disse Naruto gritando

-Que lindo – disse Hinata

-Agora sói falta você se ajeitar – disse Naruto como sempre iompensado

-Acho que eu vou ser freira – dizendo isso ela fez o sinal da cruz. Mas avistou no portão da escola um jovem de cabelos brancos e levava uma mascara no rosto. Nesse momento Sakura parou. Sentiu seu coração disparar.

-O que foi Sakura? - perguntou Temari vendo a menina ficar pálida

-Gente eu vou ali um segundinho – disse Sakura se afastando do grupo

-Aquele não é? – perguntou Neji

-Kakashi – disse Sasuke e Gaara ao mesmo tempo. Gaara estava chegando com Ino de mãos dadas.

-Sasuke quero falar com você – disse Gaara fazendo sinal para se afastarem

Sasuke apenas seguiu-o e o grupo ficou dividido entre olhar para Sakura e olhar para Gaara e Sasuke.

-Neji eu olho a Sakura e você o Gaara e o Sasuke- disse Tenten confirmando que saberia dos dois lado fazendo as pessoas rirem.

Sakura se aproximou lentamente de Kakashi e sentou ao seu lado, o jovem apenas continuou a olhar para a garota que exalava um doce perfume. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos que pareceram pequenas eternidades.

Gaara estava afastado o suficiente de seus amigos para falar com Sasuke ele olhou nos olhos do rapaz e disse

-Eu realmente gosto da Sakura como uma irmã, ela é especial pra mim. Sempre vai estar comigo. Mas se você não fizer nada você vai perdê-la.- disse Gaara com ar de homem maduro. Sasuke colocou as mãos no bolso e chutou o vento.

-Ela não gosta de mim– disse o rapaz desgostoso.

-Você é idiota? – perguntou Gaara sem meias palavras

-O que? – disse Sasuke se aproximando

Kakashi lentamente se abaixou e ficou de joelhos para Sakura

-Me perdoe – disse o rapaz e se curvou para Sakura a menina constrangida estendeu a mão para o rapaz e pediu que ele levantasse.

-Não tem por que isso! – disse a menina corada

-Eu não tenho desculpa – disse o rapaz

-Você só fez o que você achou melhor eu admiro a sua coragem! – disse Sakura para o jovem

-Não foi coragem foi covardia Sakura Sama – disse Kakashi

-Por que? Me pareceu coragem – disse Sakura

-Você é muito bondosa, eu fiquei com medo de você ter se afastado, antes éramos só nós dois. Estávamos sempre juntos e então você se afastou e eu me senti sozinho e com medo de te perder. Por que ... – o jovem olhou para a enina profundamente a assustando um pouco – eu sempre te amei Sakura

A menina sentiu seu coração disparar...

-Você foi o único cara que conseguiu beijar a Sakura nesse tempo que eu estive com ela, o único que ela trata diferente,o único que não parece ser só seu amigo, e eu não sei por que já que é só você – diz Gaara com uma cara de nojo de quem não queria estar falando aquilo

-Olha, eu amo ela, mas não entro em batalhas perdidas. – diz Sasuke com ar de desgosto

-Então, dê adeus ao seu amor infantil – disse Gaara apontando para Kakashi que pela cena havia acabado de se declarar.

Sasuke viu Kakashi pronunciar umas palavras, viu Sakura corar, viu o rapaz segurar a mão da garota. E então ele ele viu seus pés indo na direção dos dois...

-Se a magoar você ta fudido Sasuke –**CHAN** – diz Gaara

Sasuke levantou a mão e mostrou o dedo do meio para Gaara que deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

Sakura estava corada ao ouvir a declaração de Kakashi e nem percebeu a aproximação de Sasuke. Seus amigos estavam sentados olhando a cena como se fosse o filme mais interessante do mundo. Gaara se aproximou e entrelaçou as suas enormes aos com as da Ino.

-Se você tivesse me dito isso algum tempo atrás eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo Kakashi, só que agora as coisas mudaram e eu mudei... Mais Kakashi você sempre será especial pra mim. – disse a menina sorrindo

-Entendo! – disse Kakashi se levantando

-Te vejo em casa mais tarde? – disse Sakura sorrindo

-Claro – respondeu Sakura

Enquanto isso Sasuke se aproximava lentamente e pôde ouvir as ultimas declarações de Sakura. Ele sentiu um pequeno sorriso brotar na sua face e enquanto a menina se despedia de Kakashi ele lentamente se aproximou dela e quando ela virou para regressar aos seus amigos Sasuke a agarrou e beijou-lhe intensamente. Sakura de inicio ficou em choque, mas em seguida se entregou ao momento. Aquela língua que outrora havia sentido e aqueles dedos frios que a tocava na nuca de uma forma que somente ele conseguia. Sakura sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças, mas foi segurada pelo forte braço de Sasuke.

Aquele garoto que não hesitou em um segundo de arriscar a sua vida para salvar a dela, aquele garoto arrogante que somente com ela demonstrava a sua doçura, aquelas mãos que a tocavam tão carinhosamente como se fosse um tesouro. que ela sentia amava uma garota como ela.

Então delicadamente Sasuke passa a língua pelos lábios de Sakura e se só por isso a Sakura ficasse corada nós poderíamos entender mais seus amigos fizeram uma gritaria e uma algazarra digna de uma festa de entrega de oscar. Isso matava ela mais ainda de vergonha

-Aeeeee-

-Até que enfimm

-UHUUUUU BEIJAAA!

E então de mãos dadas Sakura e Sasuke correram na direção oposta dos seus amigos, com a mãos juntas e um sorriso no rosto de ambos.

-Nos deixem sozinhosssss – gritou Sasuke que saia rindo em direção a felicidade.

[Alguns meses depois]

-E então hoje damos inicio a essa sociedade... – disse uma voz séria

-Vocês pretendem dominar o mundo? – perguntou um repórter meio rindo

-Quem sabe? É uma hipótese - disse uma voz marota no microfone.

_E a Capa de Todos os Jornais foi:._

_Jovens empresários de diversas famílias tradicionais japonesas decidem juntos abrir uma sociedade. A idéia foi dada pela senhorita Sakura, ela não queria se afastar de seus amigos e então decidiu que iriam trabalhar juntos. Seu namorado o Sasuke concordou e deram inicio a um recrutamento. No dia do casamento da senhora Temari com Shikamaru ela repassou a idéia para todos os presentes, Naruto e sua namorada Hinata, Neji e sua namorada Tenten, Sai, aos noivos Temari e Shikamaru. Por Sakura e Sasuke foram persuadidos e assim a idéia teve inicio. Hoje tem-se a realização e juntos eles pretendem atingir o mercado mundial._

_Quando foram questionados sobre a rivalidade de todos eles apenas sorriram e em uníssono responderam:_

_**-Pra que a rivalidade se podemos ser amigos?**_

[3 anos depois]

Sakura e Sasuke continuam namorando e apaixonados.

Neji e Tenten se casaram e Tenten está grávida.

Naruto e Hinata moram juntos e vão se casar em breve.

Shikamaru e Temari são pais de gêmeos que tem 2 anos de idade e se chamam Sakura e Sasuke em homenagem aos amigos

Gaara e Ino moram juntos mas não pretendem se casar ainda.

Sai está namorando uma modelo que conheceu na festa de casamento de Neji e Tenten.

Kakashi decidiu virar policial e largar a casa dos Haruno.

E assim, com problemas diários a vida ainda continua cheia de dificuldade, contudo eles resistem bravamente!

**XxXxxx**

Fim do Cap.

Versão revisada e melhorada desta fanfic espero que apreciem.


End file.
